Finding each other again
by CaseyJr
Summary: Arizona hates being an amputee and her wife Callie is more than frustrated that she shuts everyone out. Luckily a person comes into their lives. Someone, who could finally change their situation to the better without even knowing it. Meet Calzona with their Ups and Downs, Alex with a huge secret and be prepared for drama, family moments, laughter, tears and much more!
1. We are helpless

_Hello everyone. This is my FIRST Grey's anatomy fic. I just happen to fall in love with it again and need to write about my favorite pair, Calzona. I hope you like it and I'd be very happy to know what you think of it. I try to update fast. Reviews always motivate me a lot ;). Honestly, I should not start a story because I have lots of things to do but...well, I just couldn't leave my thoughts to myself! I love sharing ideas and I hope some of you are happy that I did. Usually my chapters are longer but I just want to know if anyone would even be interested in the story...I'__m about to write the next chapter...right...NOW!  
_

_ENJOY!  
_

_Your Caseyjr!_

xxxxxxxxx

"Don't you want to leave the apartment? We could go to the park with Sofia and just…" Callie tried to start a conversation with her wife. She had tried for month but her wife would just either stare into nothing or yell at her. That wasn't the Arizona she knew. The one that was bubbly, chatty and would brighten the room with her cute dimpled smile.

"No. You two have fun, I'll stay!" Arizona said in a cold voice. She didn't want to be like that. God, she had not even known that she was capable of feeling such hateful emotions. But there she was, with only one leg left.

"Arizona…," Callie said softly and touched her back but Arizona immediately flinched away. Callie stood up sadly and walked to the door but then she turned around again and whispered, "Sofia misses you."

xxxxxxxxx

Arizona had never cried that much as in the last three months. She woke up with tears in her eyes and she fell asleep with them. Tears were her constant companions. She hated it. She just wished to wake up again, with two legs, with happy emotions and in Callie's arms. She missed Callie but she also was so mad at her. She didn't want to be mad at Callie because truth to be told, she knew that it was not her wife's fault that she was now an amputee. Arizona saw the pain in her wife's face, she knew that Callie missed Mark and she missed him too and wanted to be supportive but she had no clue how to become her old self. She looked down at her left leg that was not there any more. She was disgusted. Disgusted by her own body. Her instincts told her to run, to run far away but her body would not listen. Not at all. She couldn't run any more. How? With just one leg.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alex ran into the patient room and couldn't believe who was lying in the bed with a pink cast on one of her arms. "What…what happened?" he sat down besides the bed and went through the patient's hair. When the patient looked away and didn't answer, he knew what had happened. "Laura! I told you not to do that."

"Sorry!" Laura whispered and gave him a huge smile. He could see that she had lost one front tooth.

"When did you loose your tooth?" Alex asked softly.

"Yesterday but the tooth fairy didn't come." Laura answered sadly.

"Maybe because you're in a hospital. She doesn't know where you are. Maybe it's under this pillow."

Laura immediately sat down on her knees and looked under the pillow. A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw 20 dollars under it, "She came, Alex!"

"Yup, now tell me what exactly happened."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't. I can't do this any more." Callie cried heavily in Bailey's arms. Since the accident this wasn't an unusual situation, "Will she ever stop blaming me? I'm not allowed to even give her a hug, let alone a kiss. She's…she's so far away from being her old self and I'm helpless. I'm useless. I don't know what to do."

"Give her time. She will come around but…"

"I give her as much time as she needs but do you really think that we will be happy one day. Just happy?" Callie asked with hope in her voice.

"I don't think that. I know that. You two love each other and you already went through a lot. She needs you and you need her…" Bailey wanted to say more when Alex came inside with a child on his back.

"Bailey!" Laura said happily and jumped down Alex's shoulder. She jumped on one leg to Bailey and gave her a big hug.

"Laura. What…why are you in the hospital?" Bailey asked shocked and looked her up and down, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just this cast. Alex already signed it." Laura showed it to Bailey and then looked at Callie. She could see that Callie had cried and held and gave her a soft smile.

"C'mon, we have patients." Alex said when he found what he needed and took Laura's hand.

xxxxxxxxx

Callie couldn't believe what she had just seen. A little girl, jumping on one leg like it was the most normal thing to do. Of course without a prosthesis the girl had to jump but it didn't even look like it was hard. Callie closed her eyes and suddenly had hope. Maybe one day her wife would be just like the little girl. Happy, although she had only one leg left. Callie wished for this day to happen. "Some day. Give her time," she said to herself and then walked out of the room to meet some patients.

xxxxxx

_So, what do you think? What do you wish to see? Please let me know by reviewing. I want to improve! THANK YOU!_


	2. Give her time

_So, here comes the second chapter. Thank you for reviewing, following or even favoring my story. I hope you like this chapter!_

xxxxxxxxx

Every day Callie would come home to a cold place. There was no happiness at home any more. Arizona would be lying in bed, sleeping or watching TV. Lately Sofia cried a lot. She spent more time at babysitters or in kindergarten than she should do. But Callie had to work and Arizona was caught in her own world of misery. Guilt was a feeling that Callie felt a lot these days. She felt guilty for not being able to save her wife's leg, for neglecting her own child and for not being able to help Arizona through her pain.

"I brought you food," Callie laid it down in front of Arizona and hoped for a reaction.

"I'm not a baby. I can cook for myself." Arizona looked madly at Callie and pushed the food away.

No matter what she did, said or tried, Arizona would find a way to twist around her words, "I never said that you are a baby. It's food. Just food. I've brought you food before the accident." Callie lost her patience and yelled back.

"I don't want your fucking food!" Arizona screamed back and threw it onto the ground. Callie just looked sad and mad at Arizona and stood up. She closed the door with a loud bang and could hear Arizona starting to cry again. Her own tears rushed down her face. She hated these fights. She hated them so much and she didn't know how much more of them she could take. She needed a moment of peace. She took the keys and went outside again, back to the hospital, a place that felt warmer than her home.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, do you even have a shift?" Cristina asked Callie who went through some patient's history. Callie didn't even look up but shook her head. "Another fight, huh?"

"Yup. That's my life now," Callie whispered. "Lucky me. My best friend died and right now even my wife, the love of my life, seems to be dead since months."

Cristina looked motionless at Callie, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just…whatever." Callie wanted to walk away but Cristina pulled her back.

"Let's go to a bar. My shift is over too." She suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She just so…so…lost and I want to help her but everything I do is wrong. She hates me. I think she really hates me," Callie slurred and took another sip from the beer.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. She hates the world." Cristina slurred as well and put her arm around Callie, "Did she ever tell you what happened in those three days?"

Callie shook her head, "I'm happy if she even talks to me for more than a minute a day."

"Do you want to know what exactly happened?"

Callie looked confused at Cristina. She knew that this offer was not easy for Cristina. "Yes, please!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cristina, Meredith, Mark, Derek and Arizona were sitting on the ground and shivering. It was freezing cold and soon it would be dark. Meredith cuddled closer to her husband while Cristina leaned against her. She looked over to Mark who had his head on Arizona's lap. Arizona couldn't stop coughing while her eyes were closed and it was then that Cristina saw the blood coming out of her mouth. She immediately jumped up and shook Arizona a little to wake her up but Arizona obviously had a high fever and let her eyes closed. _

_"We have to stay awake. All of us." Cristina screamed. "You too" she shook Arizona harder and then took her hand and squeezed her hurt leg. Immediately Arizona started to scream loudly, with tears rushing down her face and she tried to catch air. _

_"Okay, no one closes their eyes. We need to find a way back home," Cristina yelled while everyone nodded. _

_"Robbins, calm down!" Mark squeezed Arizona's hand while she cried in pain. He wished that he could just move and hold her tightly but he was hurt himself. _

_"Mark, we have to live. We must not die. We can't…Callie and our daughter need us. Promise me we'll live," Arizona said feeling helpless._

_"Robbins, I can't promise you that. But I promise you that I'll try. I'll try to live and you have to promise me the same. No matter what, okay?" Mark said slowly. He was loosing his energy. _

_Suddenly Arizona started to laugh loudly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't want to laugh. I think I'm still in a shock. But…that's just too absurd. I…I never really liked you. Well, a bit but it was never my dream to become family with you. You…you were arrogant and you stared at my boobs. Still do."_

_"Yeah, because they are good boobs!" Mark smiled and looked at her chest._

_"Quit it. I know they are. Callie told me the same. And here we are now and…" suddenly Arizona's laugh turned into a sob, "And I don't want my life to continue without you. You are my family now too. I…I'm not good in letting people into my heart. We moved so much when I was little. I never had real friends, except of Timmy but…you are friend to me. We have a daughter together and I need you too, you know. As weird as that may sound…you have a place in my heart." Arizona looked down at Mark who smiled softly. _

_Mark wiped her tears with his hand and nodded, "You too, Arizona!" _

_Arizona immediately burst out into laughing again, "This is not right. We would never admit that if we weren't hurt and about to die. Mark…I don't want us to die. I'm scared of the death," she then whispered._

_"I'm not scared. Lexie will be there and your brother too. But you won't die."_

_"And you won't either! Please promise me you won't," Arizona tried again._

_"Blondie, you can't ask for such promises. But I try. Promised," Mark closed his eyes and dozed off again._

"That was just the first day. We were all exhausted, Lexie was already dead and I was sure that we didn't have that much time to save Mark and Arizona. They were pale as ghosts and Arizona was starting to get a higher fever," Cristina told Callie who listened carefully. "Well, the next days we were hopeless and on our last day we didn't have water left. Arizona started to hallucinate real hard because of her fever. She talked to you nonstop and it was driving us crazy. I yelled at her more than once and I tried to get the bugs out of Arizona's leg but there were so many. I don't know how much she remembers but I remember very clear how she made me promise to tell you how much she loved you.

"_Please, tell her that…that she is the love of my life. That I don't regret any minute that I spent with her and…" Arizona coughed. Blood came out of her mouth again._

_"Stop it. You won't die." Cristina said with tears in her eyes while she tried to get these disgusting bugs that were eating Arizona alive out of the leg. The leg looked infected and Cristina was sure that it needed to be amputated._

_"I…have a fever. My leg is broken into many pieces and bugs eat me. My rib is probably broken and hurt my lung. I spit out blood. Mark…Mark is already half gone and…" suddenly Arizona started to laugh. Cristina looked shocked at the doctor. How could she laugh now? "There is no way that I will make it out alive." _

"God, first she laughed and then when Mark wouldn't wake up any more, she cried nonstop. Not loud but silently. She was in shock, like we all were." Cristina whispered. "It's just hard, Callie. She will come back to you. I came back to Owen and I didn't even loose a leg and…you know, she kept on saying that you'd know what to do if she was still alive. You'd know how to save her leg. I think she knew that there was a high chance of loosing it but when she talked about you, she smiled. It was not your fault that she lost it but if I was in her position and Owen had promised me to save my leg but then couldn't, I'd be pissed as well. She just has to get over it and stop being stubborn," Cristina said honestly and continued talking.

_"Oh my god, oh my god. Help us. You have to help us!" Cristina screamed when the helicopter was above them. And then there were other people. People that would save them. Although she had not slept for three days, she had still energy left. She was the one giving everyone water, getting the bugs out, making sure that everyone was a little warm. "He's unconscious. Be careful with his hand. She has a fractured leg. And…there is another one of us. Dead. And the pilot is still in the plane," Cristina said. Only Meredith, Derek and her were conscious and could talk. Mark was still lying on Arizona's lap while Arizona was almost on top of him. She couldn't even hold her body straight._

_And then they were on their way back home. That was when Arizona woke up and started screaming._

"I will never get her scream out of my mind. She screamed so loud and in fear and pain that it was hurting my ears."

_"No, no, I don't want to fly. We will crash. No, get me out of here. Get me out of here…"_

_"Shhh…Arizona, you're not in a plane yet. We will sedate you. Nothing will happen." Bailey tried to reason with Arizona but nothing was working. She tried to get rid of all the tubes and machines attached to her. "Arizona. You have to stop. You hurt yourself."_

_"Dr. Robbins. You stop now!" the chief said sternly but with care in his voice. Arizona looked up shocked at him and then started to cry painfully. The chief didn't know whether it was because of her authority issues or because of pain._

_"I can't fly, I can't fly, I can't fly!" Arizona whispered over and over again. _

_"We sedate you now." Bailey went through her hair and held down Arizona's arm.  
"Nooo, stop, stop, stop!" Arizona screamed and tried to get her arm free, "I want Callie. Where is Callie? I want her!"  
"Shhhh…it's okay. You'll sleep in a minute and Callie is already waiting for you at home. Shhh…" Bailey said calmly and could tell that Arizona was fighting the sedation. It didn't take long and she was out of it. _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Callie came home, a little drunk and tried to forget all these images that she had in her mind now. She slowly walked into the bedroom and sat down on her side.

Arizona pretended to be asleep. She could smell the alcohol and listened carefully when her wife started to talk.

"You're my wife, Arizona. I love you. I married you because you're a wonderful woman. No, you're awesome. Yes, awesome, that's what you are. We went through bad stuff and good stuff. We broke up, we got back together and now we are wife and wife and we have a daughter. And I know that you hate me and I wished there was something I could do to make you happy. I would cut off my own leg to give it to you, god I wished I was in that plane but I wasn't. You were. I know you go through hell and loosing your leg is…is horrible. And I know that you…you miss Mark too."

Arizona didn't want to talk about Mark. She felt guilty that she had not wanted him in their lives at first but now she was missing him. It hurt her so much that she couldn't even say a proper goodbye to him. Arizona couldn't hold back the sobs.

"I miss him. Every day I wake up and wonder how I could even live without him. But then I look at you and I know that I can survive this pain because of you. Because you survived. And it's my turn to make YOU relieved that YOU survived. With a leg or without one. You're still Arizona. A wonderful angel on earth. So, you can scream at me, throw food around, hit me or stop talking to me. I'll be there no matter what and I don't care if you push me away because you and I know that deep down you miss me too. I'll be waiting until you realize that. I love you and I always will."

Callie knew that Arizona was awake. Arizona's whole body was shaking from her sobbing and although she had not expected it, Arizona turned around and looked at her sadly. She could see that Arizona wanted to form words but didn't know what to say.

"You don't need to say anything," Callie whispered and wanted to hug her but she knew that Arizona would flinch away, so she just stood up and got ready for bed.

xxxxxxx

_Please push that button and tell me your thoughts! Was it good/bad? What do you wish to see? ... I'm open for every suggestion._


	3. RIP Mark Sloan

Callie was extremely tired. She had a massive hangover and her head was throbbing like hell. Sometimes she really hated having a shift. She wanted to walk to a patient when she peaked into another room. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Karev was sleeping in a chair besides a little girl's bed. He was holding her hand and both of them had a peaceful sleep when she tiptoed into the room. She saw the prosthesis of the little girl besides the bed and could tell that it was broken. She looked at it and widened her eyes. Instead of a food there was a role.

"I did that." Callie screamed in shock when the girl talked and let the prosthesis fall onto the ground. Immediately Karev jumped up and rubbed his eyes. Nobody knew what to say and then Laura took her prosthesis with one hand, "It's really fast that way but if you jump on it, then you'll fall. I have to invent something better."

"You will not invent anything, do you hear me. One broken arm is enough." Karev pointed at the girl who pouted.

"Fine."

"Shit, my shift started." Alex cussed.

"I get dressed. I hurry," Laura jumped out of the bed and it didn't take long and she was fully dressed. Callie's eyes widened. In contrast to her wife, it didn't look like having only one leg handicapped Laura. And she even had a cast on her arm.

"I'm sorry. I have an operation. You can't come today, bunny!" Callie widened her eyes even more when she heard Alex call someone like that. "You didn't hear that!" Alex said madly and then ran out of the room.

"That's so mean!" Laura fell back onto her bed and pouted, "I'm going to die because of boredom."

"Well, you can come with me, if you want to." Callie smiled at the little girl.

"I'm not allowed to go with strangers." Laura whispered shyly.

"Well, technically I'm not a stranger. I'm a doctor and Alex's friend."

"Girlfriend?" Laura asked curiously and sat up again.

"No, ew…no, I have a wife but..."

"You have a wife?" Laura looked confused at her.

"Yes, a very beautiful one. She is a surgeon for kids." Callie explained.  
"Did she do my arm?" Laura took one shoe and put it on.

"No, she's not feeling well and doesn't work at the moment." Callie answered honestly.

"Oh, did you cry because of her? What's wrong with her?" Laura asked curiously and jumped to Callie.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I can't carry you the whole time, how about you take your wheelchair?" Callie suggested.

"Okay," Laura jumped into the wheelchair and then followed Callie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie enjoyed spending time with the little girl. The patients seemed to like the little company too and somehow her bubbly personality reminded Callie of Arizona. "I like pink. Pink is my favorite color in the whole wide world." Laura said when they ate lunch.

"I'm not a pink liker. I like dark colors like black" Callie laughed when Laura looked shocked at her.

"Black? That's a sad color. I want my whole room to be pink."

"Well, my apartment is…well it was kinda darkish but now it's beige. Bright colors because my wife loves them." Callie remembered how overwhelmed she was by all the changes in her flat. Arizona had definitely brightened it up.

"Pink with black dots could be cool." Laura said and jumped out of her wheelchair when she saw Alex. He took her into his arms immediately and smiled widely. He could feel that everyone was staring at them. He was not really known as the friendly guy that took care of any children.

"Stop staring," he yelled at them and walked to Callie. "I'm sorry, I have another operation. I will come by after my shift."

"Promised?" Laura asked sadly.

"Pinky promise!" he went through her hair and left.

Callie couldn't believe how different Alex was around that seven-year-old girl. He acted like a father.

"How do you know Alex?" Callie then asked curiously.

"I was in the hospital for a long time some years ago and Alex came by every day and played games with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alex had had a hard day. Three patients had died and Izzy was still sick. He walked along the hallway when he heard a soft crying. At first he didn't care but when the crying didn't stop, he looked into a room. He saw a little girl, maybe around five, attached to lots of machines and crying softly while she sucked her finger. He hesitated. He wasn't someone who cared, right? But then he rolled his eyes and went inside. _

_"Are you in pain?" was the first question he asked. _

_The little girl with long blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes shook her head. Alex nodded and then looked closely at her. It was obviously that she must have had a bad accident. One arm was broken, one leg was in a cast and the other one…it was missing. She was having bruises everywhere and cuts in her face. He wanted to leave but how could he leave such a small girl alone, frightened and in a big hospital?_

_"Okay, do you like stories?" Alex asked and sat down besides the bed. Laura just nodded. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

"He showed me how to walk again." Laura said proudly and didn't understand why Callie had tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Callie had an idea. She knew that today Arizona had an appointment to get a prosthesis. "Oh my god, this is brilliant." Callie whispered to herself.

"What is brilliant?" Laura asked confused while she ate her cake.

"Um…okay…my wife. She was in an accident too. And she lost…you know…her leg too." Callie started.

"That's sad." Laura said honestly and continued to listen.

"And today she has her first appointment because of a prosthesis. And she's…you know, not really happy about it." Callie stuttered, "She hates that her leg is gone and… she's not that mobile as you are. You jump around and have fun like every person with two legs but she's kind of unsure how to live with it." Callie didn't know if she was explaining it the right way.

"I can show her how to do everything," Laura suggested.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. Arizona loves kids. She won't be mean to a kid. This is great." Callie whispered to herself and then saw the shock on Laura's face.

"She's mean?"

"Yes, I mean NO. She's just sad. Really sad. Would that be okay for you to go to her appointment? I would bring you there and get you back." Callie asked hopefully.

"Okay. I'm like a teacher then." Laura smiled at Callie.

"Great. I owe you. But please don't tell her I sent you. We just…pretend you meet her on accident, okay?" Callie said and Laura nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona lay in her bed and thought about her life. So much had changed. She wasn't the same person any more and she definitely didn't like that new version. But she didn't know how to get rid of all those feelings that were eating her alive. She slowly got up from the bed and let herself fall into the wheelchair. She managed to reach the front door and opened it. They still had the key's to Mark's apartment and all of his stuff was just like before the plane crash, before he was dead. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. Everything still smelled like him. She didn't want to cry again but the tears rushed down her face.  
"Why did you have to die? I wished it was me and not you. Come back, Mark!" Arizona screamed madly and sobbed into her hands. She was shocked when she saw all the pictures on the wall. Arizona had never recognized them but there were pictures of her too, where everyone was smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"This is ridiculous!" Arizona whined and pouted like a child.  
"Stop whining, Blondie!" Mark just answered while he drove the car._

_"Stop calling me Blondie!" Arizona argued._

_"Hey, hey, hey. Enjoy the moment. This will be our first family picture and…I know it's a weird situation but this baby inside of me will be related to all of us. Two mothers and one father. So can we please just enjoy this great day?"_

_"I am enjoying it," Mark smirked and looked back at Arizona._

_"Fine. I am too!" Arizona let herself fall back and took a deep breath. _

_Finally they arrived at the photographer. It was a little man that pushed them right into the best position, "Okay, you stand in the middle and you two put your hands on her stomach."_

_Everyone did as they were told but the photographer rolled his eyes, "I want that you two hold hands while touching her belly. Like this!" Arizona and Mark looked at each other with a smile on their face and then burst out into laughing. This situation was just too absurd._

_Hours later Arizona and Mark were drinking shots in a bar. Callie had insisted that they needed to get to know each other better._

_"First sex?" They were on a question – answer basis while both of them already slurred._

_"Fifteen with Melinda Kevins," Arizona smiled and took another shot, "She was seventeen and the school head cheerleader. But it wasn't a relationship. We moved two days after I lost my virginity."_

_Mark looked a little skeptically at her._

_"What is it?"_

_"You never slept with a man, right?" Mark asked curiously and Arizona shook her head immediately. _

_"Well, then your cherry wasn't popped yet. You're still a virgin," Mark took another shot and laughed at Arizona who looked extremely shocked._

_"Excuse me. You can loose your virginity with the same sex too!" Arizona defended herself._

_"Fine!" Mark just shrugged his shoulders._

_"I'm not a virgin, Mark," Arizona said sternly._

_"Fine!" Mark answered again and burst out into laughing._

_"I am not," Arizona half screamed, "I had sex with lots and lots of women. I am hot. Everybody wants me and I'm damn good in bed. I'm definitely not a virgin."_

_"Get over it, Blondie and let's dance!" Mark pulled her off the chair and both of them had to hold their heads for a second. The room was spinning. The rest of the night they danced wildly and carefree._

_ xx_

_"My head spins around. I can't walk any more," Arizona slurred when they walked up the stairs._

_"We are almost there," Mark argued and tried to pull her with him._

_"No, I sleep here," Arizona closed her eyes and lay down on the floor._

_"Callie will kill me if you do. C'mon, jump on my back," Mark suggested and kneed down._

_Arizona took one jump and shrieked when both of them nearly fell down the stairs. They made it upstairs and almost fell into Mark's apartments._

_"I hate alcohol," Arizona held her hand in front of her mouth and ran into the bathroom._

_"What? Now you can run? You're a cheater, that's what you are. A cheater!" Mark slurred and fell down onto his bed._

_Arizona fell down on the other side of the bed and moaned, "This is all Callie's fault."_

_"First time I agree with you! And Robbins, god, the women were eating you with their eyes"_

_"Told you I am hot!" Arizona laughed and moaned when a pillow hit her face._

_"Women have to look at me and not at you. I AM HOT!" Mark laughed loudly. _

_"Fine, you are. Okaaaay, I have to get to my apartm…shit, I don't have keys," Arizona cursed and slumped down again._

_"Take mine. They are at the front desk," Mark was already half sleeping._

_"That's so far away. I can't get up," Arizona said and then laughed, "This is absurd. I'm in bed with Mark Sloan. Probably the first woman than won't have sex with you."_

_"Sure?" Mark laughed when he saw Arizona's face, "That was a joke. Now be quiet, close your eyes and let us sleep before Torres finds us and screams at us."_

_Arizona nodded. _

_ xxxx_

_Callie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mark and Arizona lay in Mark's bed, totally hungover and still sleeping. Mark's arm was over Arizona's stomach while her leg crossed his. They weren't even dressed in pajamas but still in their normal clothes. Even their shoes were still on their feet. She went to the radio and turned on the music real loud and crossed her arms. She tried to hide her smile when Arizona and Mark fell out of the bed in shock._

_"Owwww…" Arizona said when Mark landed on top of her. His hand was under her body and he could definitely feel her boobs. Fine boobs. Both of them looked up in shock and saw a mad Callie._

_"YOU!" Callie pointed at Arizona. _

_"Me? Why me?" Arizona said slowly and got up and sat down on the bed, "My head is killing me."_

_"You didn't come home yesterday and wrote me this message. Unbelievable."_

_"Oh, I wrote you a message? See, I let you know!" Arizona looked at the message and tried to read it. It only said. "Tired, Mark." "Um…well, I let you know that I'm tired and that I sleep at Marks, right Mark?"_

_"Yeah, we didn't want to wake you up that late." Mark tried to defend Arizona. Both of them looked up shocked when Callie burst out into laughing._

_"I'm not mad," She patted both of their shoulders a little harder._

_"You're not?" Arizona and Mark asked in unison._

_"No. My two favorite people in the whole world just became friends. I'm happy and I made you a wonderful breakfast," Callie said._

_"I think I'll skip that," Mark fell back into the bed._

_"YOU COME!" Callie yelled at him and lost her smile and then went out of the room. Mark and Arizona looked at each other took a deep breath. _

_"I can't wait for the baby to arrive. Her hormones are crazy!" Mark whispered and Arizona agreed. They slowly got out of his apartment. Mark had an arm around her shoulder and Arizona hers around his waist while her head rested on his chest. _

_"That was a fun night, Robbins. I can tell why my best friend loves you," Mark smiled._

_"Well and I know why you're Callie's best friend. We should do that again. With less alcohol involved," Arizona answered tiredly. _

_"Definitely!" They opened the door and saw that the table was full of delicious things to eat. _

_"Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl!" Arizona held her hand in front of her mouth._

_"Me too!" Mark said and ran past her and to the bathroom. Fortunately there was a basket and Arizona could puke into that._

_ Callie shook her head with a smile. Her family was crazy. She touched her belly and talked to her little baby, "Don't imitate your mom and dad!"_

_xxxxxxx_

_RIP MARK SLOAN!_


	4. Step by step

Arizona sat alone in the doctor's room. Her doctor had left her alone when he had realized that she was not cooperative. Not at all. She waited for a minute and thought that he would actually come back but then she took a deep breath. _You have to do this. There's no other option. _She tried to stand up on her own. She wasn't someone who easily accepted help. It felt weird and the prosthesis hurt a little. She took her first step and stood still again. Suddenly she heard someone behind her and turned around in shock and anger. Immediately she fell to the ground and right on her back. _Great, that was the right thing she needed now. Someone watching her fail._

"Ouch!" She touched her back and then looked madly at the person behind her. She immediately lost the mad face when she saw a very beautiful young girl in a wheelchair. _Who was she and why was she here?_

"Sorry," Laura apologized and got out of her wheelchair to jump to Arizona. Arizona looked confused at the girl and tried to get up but couldn't. "Can you get up?"

"Not really." Arizona whispered ashamed and bit her lip. Then her eyes widened. She had not even recognized that the girl was an amputee too.

"It's easy." Laura sat down on the floor and showed her to get up "Just use your _stompy_ too and then bend over. You have to push a little with your arms."

It looked extremely easy but when Arizona tried to do the same, she fell down again. Frustrated she let out a moan and put a hand in front of her face. She didn't want to cry in front of a girl but nevertheless her eyes got teary. Well, she didn't want to cry at all but somehow she would – when she was frustrated, sad, mad or had her authority issues.

At first Laura didn't know what to do but then she had an idea: "Ummm….you can also get up with your prosthesis. Eww…he gave you an ugly one. Look, you can use it as a stick."

Arizona took a deep breath. _She was brave and not someone who would give up, right?_ She tried to do the same and was glad when she could sit back in a chair again. "Is this your first time?"

Arizona nodded. "I remember my first time. It was weird." Laura laughed shyly and then jumped extremely fast to the prostheses "Cool. There are so many. I broke mine but this looks like my size."

Within seconds Laura had put it one and walked through the room as if it was the most normal thing to do. "That's a bad one. It feels like I'm on a stick. Do you want to try walking again?"

"No. I wait for the doctor." Arizona said and tried to hide her tears.

"But doctors only talk. I like just doing it." Laura answered honestly. Arizona looked shocked at the girl. She was definitely not older than eight and said such wise words. From working with kids, Arizona already knew that kids had a lot of wise and honest words. With a moan she took her prosthesis into her hands and looked at it. _Okay, I can do this. I have to do this. There is no other option. I want to get my life back._

Arizona put on the prosthesis and stood up again. She walked two steps and smiled a little when Laura turned around and yelled, "YAY! You walk!" The girl wanted to walk fast to her but lost her balance and slumped forwards, head first. Arizona could tell that hitting your head at the barrel hurt. Arizona didn't even realize that she took about three quick steps without holding anything to get to the fallen girl.

"Are you hurt, sweetie?" she asked softly and worried.

Laura shook her head and bit her lip while tears appeared in her eyes. She wiped them away immediately.

"C'mon," Arizona held out a hand and at first Laura hesitated but then she took it and jumped on her leg. "You gonna have a tiny, tiny bump on your forehead now but luckily I know how to make it better."

Laura looked up at the woman and she couldn't understand why Dr. Torres thought that she was mean. The woman in front of her was very nice to her.

"Pain, pain no way to stay, I want you to go away!" Arizona said a few times and did some funny hand movements on the bump. "Is it better now?"

"Yes!" Laura looked up happily and then threw the prosthesis onto the floor and whispered: "Some prostheses are really mean"

"I can imagine that," Arizona laughed. It was good to really laugh again.

xxxxxxx

Callie was excited when she got home. It was not that late but Sofia was already in her arms sleeping. When she opened the doors she saw Arizona sitting on the couch watching TV. Normally Arizona would watch from the bedroom when Callie was at home. _Maybe this was progress?_ "Hello honey."

"Hello." Arizona said. _An answer was definitely a progress and her "hello" didn't even sound mad. _

"I'm going to lay down Sofia. She's super cranky from kindergarten. Are you hungry too?" Callie asked carefully.

"I cooked for us." Arizona said and saw the astonishment in Callie's face. "Don't look at me like that. I can still cook."

"Yeah…I know…I didn't assume you can't. I just…thank you. I'm really starving." Callie said and put Sofia into her bed. She was shocked to see that there were also plates on the table. _This IS a huge progress_. Callie couldn't hide her smile and sat down at the table. Arizona wheeled over to her and started eating as well. The first meal at the table, the first meal that Arizona had cooked after months and there it was, the first soft smile. Callie didn't need more. That smile meant everything to her. Callie didn't know if she should ask her wife or not but she was curious.

Arizona could tell that Callie wanted to ask her about the appointment. Callie could never hide her curiosity or when something was bothering her. Arizona took a deep breath and then looked at her wife. "Do you want to know about my appointment?"

Callie looked relieved at her while she ate, "Yes, please! Tell me everything!"

Arizona had to smile at her wife's sweet comment and just looked at her for a second.

Callie squeezed her hand, "Take your time, honey!"

"No, it's okay," Arizona shook her head and took another deep breath, "I hated it. It was embarrassing and I fell down."

"Oh my god, are you hurt?" Callie asked worried but was relieved when Arizona shook her head.

"No but it was really hard. Walking with a prosthesis is…it's just annoying so different… and I really thought that I wouldn't be able to take one step but there was this little girl. She lost her leg too. Her name is Laura and she showed me some good moves. Can you believe that? A seven year old showed me how to walk."

"But…that's good, right?" Callie asked unsure.

"Good? It's embarrassing." Arizona didn't want to cry but the tears went down her face but suddenly her cry turned into a loud laugh. This day had just been overwhelming. "And…the girl, you know what she did?"

"No." Callie said. Callie was suddenly very unsure whether it had been a good idea to let Laura help Arizona.

"She…she pimped up her prosthesis with a roll. She said that she wanted to roller-skate and that it was working until she tried to jump with the roll." Arizona said amazed.

"Wow." Callie answered.

"Yes." Arizona wiped her tears and smiled again, "I told her that I love to roller-skate and that I had these shoes with rolls as a doctor. And then she promised me to pimp up my prosthesis as well, so I could still be faster as a doctor. She obviously loves to change her prostheses a bit." Arizona laughed, "That is one crazy girl."

xxxxxx

"Don't you want to come to bed too?" Arizona asked softly when she couldn't stop yawning any more. Callie smiled wildly and nodded.

"I'd love to!" she answered and a little later both of them lay in their warm bed.

"You are right…I…I miss Mark!" Arizona started to stutter. "And…I know that he was your best friend and that you miss him even more…he was your buddy…and…I'm just…sorry for you…and for me…and I just wished to turn back time!" Callie listened carefully and was glad that Arizona didn't take back her hand when she took it onto her chest. "I try, Calliope. I…I know it's hard for you and I don't want to yell at you. Normally I'm a fast learner. I can adapt to anything. Moving from state to state. I'm an army brat. But when I met you, I settled and for the firs time in my life I…I made plans for my future that did not have to do anything with my career. And it feels like every plan is over now. It…I just really want to turn back time." Arizona whispered sadly.

"I wished I could do that. But we can't. But it's still in our hands how our future will look like. And the only thing I plan on is being happy with you and Sofia. That's it. There are lots and lots of ways to be happy. You telling me your thoughts makes me happy. And it makes me happy to see you happy!"

"But I don't know how. I want to be happy and…I don't want to make it so hard for you," her lip shivered heavily.

"Don't worry. I'm a tough woman," Callie leaned a little closer to Arizona who nodded.

"I know you are!"

"And so are you!" Callie answered immediately, "And this…this is a start, honey. Just…just try getting better. Step by step. Don't rush, don't hurry. Just try to go forwards and not backwards and I'll be with you all the way, okay?" Callie said softly.

"Okay!" Arizona answered and took a deep breath, "I try. I promise but I…wished I could promise not to yell any more. I'm…sometimes it's just comes over me and I can't stop it. I want to but…please don't…don't run away from me." she whispered.

Callie looked shocked at Arizona. _Did she really think that she could run away? _

"Arizona!" Callie took both of her hands around Arizona's face and wiped her tears with her thumbs, "I will never run away from you. I'm way too stubborn to let something as precious as you go. I love you and I made a vow. In good and bad times and these…well these are our bad times. So don't worry. Just focus on getting better and nothing else, kay?"

"Okay!"

Callie kissed Arizona's forehead and then lay down again and watched how Arizona slowly dosed off. For the first time her wife didn't take back her hand. Callie held it tightly. She was not intending on letting go of it. Her heart still hurt when she thought about the time when Arizona had taken back her hand for the first time.

xxxxxxxx

_"Cut off the leg!" Callie said. Alex looked shocked at her but both knew that this was the only option. Callie's eyes got teary and she focused on Derek's hand again. She knew that this was the moment that she would loose her wife. But for how long? Arizona had always been the strong one, the cheery and funny one. Nothing could break her, she was a woman in the storm. But Callie also knew how Arizona had been after her brother's death. Lost and mad at the world. She knew that history would repeat itself now._

_xx_

_Arizona felt like she was dying. Her heart was racing and she couldn't see straight any more. Everything was a blur. She felt a hand on her head and someone telling her that everything will be all right. She couldn't even tell who it was and then she realized what was happening. "NO!" she tried to get up with her chest but soft but strong hands pushed her back. "No, let go of me!" Arizona screamed loudly but all that came out was a whisper. She felt trapped in her own body and used all her energy when she was wheeled into the OR and nurses started to prepare her. She knew that situation all too well and pushed a nurse back who wanted to inject something into her arm. _

_"I don't want this!" Arizona screamed. This time it was loud and everyone slowed down in the room. She could see Alex and Bailey by her side and looked at them with tears in her eyes._

_"I don't give anyone permission to cut off my leg, do you…under…stand me!" Talking started to get hard and even breathing hurt her lung. _

_"Arizona, your leg…" Arizona tried to understand what Bailey was saying but her ears started to make a loud sound and she suddenly spit up blood. _

_Bailey and Alex looked at each other and then nodded. "Take the mask!" Bailey said to a nurse. "I'm so sorry!" Bailey whispered and then tried to calm down her colleague but Arizona pushed back the nurse again, hit someone in the head with her free foot and even scratched someone hard.  
"No, no. Let go of me. You must not cut of my leg. Callie. I want Callie. You must not…," she tried to push the mask away but now Bailey was holding her left hand down, another nurse the right one and Alex held her strong leg down, so that she couldn't move any more. _

_"No, no, go away. Go away. Don't do this to me. Don't. Please!" Arizona started to cry hard when a nurse managed to put the mask over her face. She tried not to breath and it worked for a minute but then she had to take a deep breath. She tried so hard to fight the sedation but then she felt her body getting numb. Tears still streamed out of her eyes and then her eyes rolled back into the darkness._

_xx _

_Callie held Arizona's hand and waited for her to wake up. She could suddenly feel a movement and looked up. Slowly Arizona's eyes opened and looked at her. At first Arizona showed a soft smile but then the smile turned into pure sadness. As if Arizona was suddenly remembering what had happened._

_"Please tell me it was a bad dream!" Arizona whispered and looked down at the blanket. She didn't dare to look under it. _

_"Arizona…," that was the moment where Callie had no clue what to say or do. Arizona looked at her and then whispered the words Callie had feared._

_"Leave me alone!" Arizona said harsh._

_"Arizona please, there was no other option. If there would've been, I'd…" Callie shivered when Arizona screamed at her again and took back her hand. After getting yelled at for what felt like an eternity, Callie stood up and went outside. She slumped to the ground and cried into her hands. _

_Arizona didn't dare to look under her blanket. She fell back into her pillow and cried hard. She knew the tears would be her constant companions from now on. Why hadn't Callie saved her leg? Why was this happening to her? She felt trapped and alone. She was mad at Callie, at Alex, at Bailey and at herself. She wanted to be strong but right now she felt weak and helpless. _

xxxxxxxxx

Arizona turned around in bed and looked at her sleeping wife. God, Callie was so beautiful and even her little snoring was amazing. She watched her for a long while. It was peaceful and calming her down until the beeper started to go on.

"Callie! Caaalllieee" Arizona whispered. Callie was such a deep sleeper that Arizona had to push her out of the bed.

"What? I'm up, I'm up!" Callie moaned from the floor.

"They are calling you." Arizona said and put the pillow over her face.

"Gosh, I hate that it can't be yours any more. It's like loosing the privilege of hope. Hope that I will be the one sleeping longer in the warm and comfy bed. And now it's always you who can sleep long," Callie said without thinking. Arizona immediately pulled down the pillow and looked shocked at Callie. "No, I didn't mean it like that…I just…I just want to sleep too and I'd prefer…if you had to get up…you know. I mean…you're a better morning person…I'm grumpy-me…and…okay, I shut up now..," Callie rambled.

Arizona burst out into laughing and then threw the pillow at Callie, "Get ready, Calliope." Sometimes her wife was definitely crazy too. Another thing she loved about her.

xxxxxxx


	5. You can do it

"I can't do that!" Arizona whispered and looked at Laura and the doctor. She had had physiotherapy for two weeks now, every day and she was getting better and better.

"You always say that," Laura put her underarms on Arizona's lap and smiled up at her.

Arizona really liked the little girl and somehow she could never say no to her.

"Okay, so here's the ball. You get 1,5 hours. Just…do whatever you want with it but your task is to use it," the doctor threw the ball to Laura who caught it with a big smile, "both of you!" he said again and looked at Arizona who nodded.

Arizona took a deep breath and stood up. She still fell down from time to time and had to walk slowly. Nothing in comparison to Laura, who had her new prosthesis and ran around like a champ. Sometimes Arizona forgot that Laura was an amputee too. She never used the word amputee anyways, both of them hated it.

xxxxxxxx

"How can you be so fast?" Arizona smiled happily when the two of them were finally outside. She was relieved that she was wearing long pants, so that no one could see her prosthesis. She admired Laura who loved to wear skirts and short pants and was used to people watching.  
"What do we want to play with the ball? What do you like?" Laura put her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Do you really have black hair?" Arizona suddenly asked when she looked down at the little girl.

"Huh?" Laura was not expecting such a question to her answer.

"You have the most amazing blue eyes and I can see some blonde hair right there," Arizona touched Laura's head.

"Then I have to color it again," Laura answered honestly and left Arizona speechless.

"You are seven. You shouldn't color your hair. I bet you look beautiful as a blonde," Arizona took the ball out of Laura's hand and held it up, "Are you even listening to me?"

"No, because I want to play!" Laura laughed and tried to climb up on Arizona to get the ball. Arizona immediately lost her balance and together they fell backwards onto the grass. They looked at each other and immediately burst out into laughing. Arizona changed positions and went on top of Laura and tickled her merciless.

"No, stop. Noooooo!" Laura tried to get free and slung her leg around Arizona's waist but the woman was way stronger.

"You know exactly that I'm not good in holding my balance!" Arizona laughed and then put her head onto Laura's chest. She was really happy in this moment.

"Can we play now? How about soccer? I shoot and you have to get it!" Laura asked.

"Okay but we change positions too!" Arizona stood up again and couldn't believe how much energy a little girl could have.

Laura ran around nonstop and shot the ball. The first one almost hit Arizona right into the face. The second one rolled far away besides her, so that Arizona had to walk fast to get it. Luckily she caught the third one, "I caught it. I caught it!" Arizona cheered and threw the ball back to Laura who was talking to bigger children now.

"Well, well, well, isn't that robot girl playing all alone?" A much bigger girl, around ten came to Laura and looked down at her with her four friends.

"I'm not alone," Laura said shyly and looked to the ground.

"Oh, you're here with the robot woman. The one you play mommy with. But guess what she isn't your mommy, poor little robot girl!"

At first Arizona thought that the kids were Laura's friends but then she could see how scared Laura looked. She knew she had to intervene when the girl took Laura's ball. Of course the older kids saw that Arizona was coming towards them and just pushed Laura backwards and then ran away. Arizona immediately ran a little to Laura and then looked down. "Did they hurt you? And who were these bullies?"

Laura didn't say anything and didn't even take Arizona's hand into hers, "Can we go now?"

Arizona looked confused at her watch, "But honey, we still have 45 minutes. Don't you want to play another game? I'd love to although you know now that I'm pretty clumsy when it comes to balls!"

"I want to go!" Laura whined and Arizona nodded.

"Okay, but I guess the doctor will be mad at us if we come home now. How about we just sit down and watch the…the clouds? I can tell you awesome stories about them!" Arizona said and then saw something she had never seen in Laura, the girl who always smiled. Her lip started quivering and tears appeared in Laura's eyes.

"I want to go home, to mommy and daddy and not to the doctor!" Laura cried and then ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit. Laaaauuuura?" Arizona was walking around for half an hour now and tried to find Laura. But the girl was fast, too fast for her. Arizona didn't know what to do and tried to call Callie but her shift had just started. Arizona didn't even realize how fast she was on her own two feet. Then she saw Alex and ran to him.

"Alex, you have to help me," Arizona said helpless. "Oh hello!" Arizona looked at the beautiful woman besides Alex.

"I'm kind of in the middle of a date, Robbins. Can't help," Alex whispered.

Arizona nodded and went through her hair in despair, "Laaaura. Please come out!"

Alex immediately turned around and looked at his mentee, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Arizona answered confused, "I'm looking for a little girl called Laura. She has…"

"blonde hair…well she colored it black and amazingly blue eyes." Alex ended Arizona's sentence.

"Yes, how do you know?" Arizona asked perplexed.

"This date is over. Sorry!" Alex just said to the woman who rolled her eyes and went away. "How do you know her?"

"She does physiotherapy with me every day and we played soccer but then bigger kids came and bullied her."

"And you didn't tell them to stop?" Alex asked shocked and looked madly at Arizona.

"Of course I did, Karev. But they ran away and I can't run," Arizona continued looking around. "How do you know her?"

"She's my Laura!" Alex just said and then took Arizona by the elbow, "I know where she is, c'mon!"

They walked a while and ended at a huge tree and heard the sobbing. Alex immediately climbed up and looked at the girl with a soft smile, "Bad day, huh?"

Laura just nodded and slung her arms around Alex. He went behind her and pulled her onto his lap while he tried to be careful not to fall down with her. They were very high but luckily this tree had big branches. "I'll show you more tricks how to defend yourself from that stupid Linda!" Alex whispered and held her tightly to his chest while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Dr. Robbins! Don't!" Alex screamed when he saw how Arizona tried to get up too.

"It's okay, I can do this!" Arizona answered but lost her balance and fell down the tree, right onto her back.

"Are you hurt?" Alex and Laura looked down in shock.

"Yes! I lost my leg," Arizona said and shocked Alex and Laura for a second until she burst out into laughing. Alex laughed loudly too and although Laura didn't understand why they were laughing that much, she had to join.

"We're coming down!" Alex said and both of them climbed down the tree. He held out a hand and helped his mentee up.

"Are you okay sweetheart? I was worried sick!" Arizona wiped Laura's tears with her thumbs.

Laura nodded and started to run after Alex who took the ball and threw it far away. "Dr. Robbins, move your hurt ass!"

Arizona looked shocked at Alex but then rolled her eyes and followed Laura and Alex. They had a great day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"My back is killing me!" Arizona whined when she was home again and waited for Callie.

"Sorry, I had to do an emergency operation," Callie apologized when she came home. She gave Arizona a tight hug but could tell that her wife was in pain. "What is it?" she looked extremely alerted at her.

"Don't worry, I just fell off a tree and Alex tackled me a few times!" Arizona laughed loudly when Callie looked like she would faint in a minute.

"A…a what? YOU FELL OFF A TREE? AND ALEX TACKLED YOU?"

"Calm down, Callie. Laura and I had the task to play with a ball outside and I chased her when she ran away because bigger kids were bullying her. Well and she climbed up a tree and I tried to do too but clumsy me…I fell down! And Alex had helped me looking for her and after that we played football and stupid Karev just tackled me and thought this would be funny!"

"Are you hurt?" Callie looked her up and down.

"No! And you know that I also fell off trees when I still had my leg. Don't worry."

xxxxxxxxxx

_"Arizona Robbins. You get down now!" Callie looked up the tree and couldn't believe that her date actually had climbed up that high._

_"Stop pouting and come up, Calliope. It's wonderful up here. You can see all the stars and you're one step closer to heaven!"_

_"I don't need to be one step closer to heaven. I want to be close to you," Callie whined._

_"Well, then you have to climb up because I'm not coming down," Arizona laughed when Callie pouted even more but then climbed up too. "God, that's high!"_

_"Look at this. Isn't it beautiful?" Arizona pointed at the stars and Callie widened her eyes. It was extremely beautiful._

_"It is but you know what is even more beautiful?" Callie looked deeply into Arizona's eyes._

_"I think I know what you mean," Arizona flirted and pulled Callie towards her and kissed her. Then she pulled back and just looked into Callie's eyes, "Let's make love here!"_

_Callie burst out into laughing and shook her head, "Sweetheart, as appealing that may sound, I don't think that making love in a tree up high is a good idea."_

_"It is, we can…" suddenly Arizona lost her footing. Callie wanted to catch her but in an instant she fell down the whole tree and landed with a loud sound on the ground. _

_"OH MY GOD!" Callie screamed and tried to get down, "Arizona, Arizona, are you okay?"_

_ xxxx_

"I had to carry you home the whole way. You could've broken your leg!" Callie smirked and looked at Arizona's back. It had some bruises but nothing more.

"Well, on the bright side, I can only break one leg from now on!" Arizona smiled and Callie shook her head. She had to get used to her wife's joking about her lost leg.

xxxx

_"I feel like crap!" Arizona whined while she rested on Callie's back._

_"You'll get a sponge bath in a second! The special Callie sponge bath!" Callie smiled and opened the door to her apartment. _

_A minute later both of them were lying in the tube. Arizona was in front of Callie and had her eyes closed, "This is so good!" she moaned when Callie massaged her whole body. _

_"I know but that's definitely not the end!" Callie went in between Arizona's legs and teased her._

_"Don't tease me," Arizona whined and looked up with her head. Callie looked down and started to kiss her while her hand finally stayed in between Arizona's legs and did his magic. Arizona couldn't believe how lucky she was. She slung her arm back around Callie's neck and continued french kissing her while Callie's other hand played with her nipple. _

_"Don't close your eyes!" Callie said when Arizona's orgasm hit her. "This is good, baby!" Callie whispered when Arizona started to scream. _

_They stayed in the tube for a long while and just enjoyed each other's presence._

_xxxxxx_

_Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate every follow/review/...! The next chapter is already written, I just have to go through it again! Who wants to have a fast update ;-)?!_


	6. Laura's past

_So, here's a fast update. Somehow 3 reviews seems to be the magic number for my story ;)! Thank you, you three! Reviews always make me smile and I'm happy that you seem to like my OC "Laura". This chapter is a little longer. A bit background information. I hope you like it. It says that 56 peeps are following my story and I am curious if you really read the chapters and what you think!? I'm not that happy with my own story...but whatever...I try to give my best and I promise to give it a good end. Thanks!_

_xxxxxxx  
_

Callie yawned. She hated having shifts that early. She was just not a morning person.

"Dr. Torres!" Callie turned around with another yawn and saw Alex coming towards her. She could tell that he was furious.

"Yes, Alex?" She asked and looked up at him. She was not in a mood for long discussions or fights.

"You used Laura to heal your fucked up relationship with your wife?" Alex screamed madly at her and pointed his finger into her face.

"Woaa…wait. What?" Callie looked madly back at him.

"She's a child. Just turned seven. Laura is not your property. What if your wife yells at her, huh?" Alex shook his head.

"Okay, calm down, would you. I didn't use her. I just asked her to, well, to help Arizona out a little and it works perfectly fine. They like each other and Arizona won't yell at any child."

"You are absolutely selfish."

"Selfish?"

"Yes. You used her. You can't deny that. You didn't think of Laura for one second. She may seem fine with her leg but she's a child and not someone you can use to help others. You made her attached to Arizona and you'll end up hurting her!"

"Alex, stop shouting at me. It's a good thing that Laura likes Arizona and we won't hurt her. Why should we do that?"

"What if her helping would've brought back her fear, her hardcore nightmares, her phantom pain?"

"She seems fine, Alex." Callie said astonished.

"She's far from being fine. Do you even know anything about her? Do you know how she lost her leg? Do you know where her parents are?" Alex walked away and then turned around, "Is she with Arizona right now?"

"Yes. Look, I don't know that stuff but I'm not the one spending time with her. Arizona probably knows all of it!" Callie walked after him. Alex started to walk faster while Callie followed him. "Alex, would you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me? You don't get it. Laura lost her leg when she was five. In a terrible car accident that killed her whole family: Her mother, father, baby brother and big sister. She lives in the orphanage and nobody wants to adopt her and I try to adopt her but they won't let a single man adopt her. I stayed in the hospital at night with her because she has horrible nightmares. And do you know what you did now?"

Callie shook her head in shock. That was lot information to process.

"You made her attached to Arizona. That's what you did and you will hurt her because when Arizona doesn't need any appointments, she doesn't need Laura any more. You made her come from the orphanage every day to see Arizona, to play with her, cuddle and have fun and soon it's the day of the accident. I took a day off and wanted to spend it with her but she said to me that she had to be with Arizona during physiotherapy. But that day is Laura's and mine since two years and it will stay that way. You used her for your own good. You two are…disgusting." Alex now stormed off and left a stunned Callie back. Callie felt guilty. What had she done?

xxxxxxx

Arizona slowly got out of bed, jumped into the bathroom and started her day. Today she was in a bad mood. She had had so many nightmares and her phantom pain was driving her crazy. She looked into the mirror and took a deep breath, _you can do this, you can do this!_

Suddenly the mobile rang. She was glad that she had already put on her prosthesis and carefully walked to it.

"Arizona Robbins."

"Mrs. Robbins, is your wife there?"

Arizona recognized the voice, "You can talk to me. Is Sofia okay?"

"Um…yes, yes, she is but she's crying non stop for her parents and I thought that maybe it would be better if she saw you, I mean your wife, for an hour or so?" the young babysitter suggested.

Arizona closed her eyes. She needed to feel like a mom again, "Can you bring her to the hospital? Ground floor, physiotherapy, room 102."

"Are you sure you can, I mean…"

"Just do it, okay!" Arizona said a little madly and hung up the phone. Sofia was her child. She should know what she can and can't do.

xxxxxx

"Hey baby, don't cry," Arizona whipped back and forth with her three year old daughter.

"I want to stay with you," Sofia whispered sadly and hoped that she could. Arizona hesitated but then nodded and pulled her daughter close to her chest.

"But you have to be a good girl because mom has to learn walking today and I can't be with you all the time. How about you just look into a book, huh?" Arizona said in a caring voice.

"Okay," Sofia said and jumped down her lap. Right in that moment Laura came inside. Every day her hair looked less black.

"Hello," Laura smiled and then looked confused at Sofia.

"That's my daughter. Sofia." Arizona answered proudly.

"You have a daughter?" Laura asked confused and then walked over to the little girl and looked down, "Hi, I'm Laura. I'm seven."

"My name is Sofia! I'm this," she held up three fingers, "Do you want to read with me?" Laura nodded and slumped down the floor with her.

xxxxx

Arizona loved how Laura and Sofia cuddled closer to each other and read the book. Suddenly her pain came back. Why was she having pain in a leg that wasn't even there? She hated it. She was doing so fine lately and now this. She tried to ignore it but nothing was working. Then she looked at the clock. "Laura! LAURA!" Arizona yelled. She regretted her own tone and tried to calm down. But she was already sweating from all the training and her non-existing leg drove her crazy. She was annoyed, in pain and pissed at the doctor and most of all, her appointment time was over. One hour for Laura and one hour for her. That was the deal. Laura looked up confused.

"You can't just sit in here and read. This is an appointment. You have to get better with your prosthesis." Arizona said strongly.

"Momma, we are almost done," Sofia answered without looking up but then both girls looked up shocked when Arizona snapped the book out of their hands.

"THIS IS NOT FUN! It's hard work and I told you that you can only stay if you aren't in the way and you have to do your physiotherapy NOW or you won't walk normal again! You're an amputee, you have to learn everything from zero," Arizona yelled with such a force that the doctor put his hand on her shoulder. She regretted every word and her tone extremely when she saw that both little girls got teary eyes and bit their lips and then started to sob quietly.

xxx

Alex and Callie looked shocked from Arizona to the kids. Alex immediately rushed over to Laura while Callie took her daughter Sofia into her arms.

"I'm sorry," Arizona apologized and felt extremely bad. Laura and Sofia were sobbing while Alex looked at her like he was about to kill her and Callie looked mad, sad, guilty and disappointed, all at once.

"That's the last time you've seen her, Dr. Robbins!" Alex yelled at Arizona and walked outside with Laura in his arms.

"Alex…" Arizona stood up and wanted to walk after him but Callie held her at her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Callie…I…take her with you. She can't…I can't…just take her…please!" Arizona whispered.

"What happened?" Callie asked softly but Arizona shook her head. She was shutting out everyone again.

"I can't. I'm not a mother any more. Take her. NOW!"

Callie knew that arguing with her wife now would not help, "I have my shift. Why isn't she with the babysitter?" Callie then asked and caressed Sofia's back. "Hey it's okay, baby!"

"BECAUSE I thought that I could handle this. But I can't, okay. I can't carry her around without thinking she would fall. I can't babysit my own child and…I just yelled at the kids and…they're not safe around me. Take her, Callie and go away!" Arizona said defeated.

"Arizona," Callie said softly and wanted to come closer but Arizona held out a hand to stop her.

"Just go." Arizona whispered.

"I'll call the babysitter. I have a shift," Callie answered honestly. "I know you don't want to talk but we talk later!" Callie said when she left the room.

Arizona just nodded and wiped her own tears.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona sat on the couch and felt extremely bad. How could she have yelled at Laura and Sofia? When Callie came home it wasn't Arizona who wouldn't talk but Callie. "Callie, I'm so sorry."

Callie was mad. She was pissed off by this behavior and today it had gone too far. Way too far. She tried to stay calm and preferred not to say anything. She knew she would yell and she definitely didn't want to wake up Sofia. "Please talk to me."

"What do you want to hear, huh?" Callie cursed that she could never just be quiet, "That it's okay for you to yell at kids because you lost your leg? That you can continue yelling at them? That it's okay for you to call a little girl an amputee although you know that you hated being called one? TELL ME, what do you want to hear from me? Because I don't have a fucking clue what to tell you any more."

Callie was exhausted. Having Sofia at work and lots of operations had put the rest on her. And when Alex had started yelling at her too and telling her that he had been right, her day had officially sucked.

Arizona looked shocked at Callie and didn't know what to say. "I have no words left. So you won't hear anything from me." Callie took a pizza and sat down onto the couch. She changed the program but then shut it down. "You know what, I have words left. Many words. You were in a plane accident. I got it. It's horrible and I know you suffer. But you're not the only one. We are your family and Sofia and I recognize all the changes. It's not your fault but the least you can do is TRYING. Every day! I'm mad at the world too. I'm mad that I lost my best friend. I'm mad that my wife is hurt and has phantom pain and didn't even tell me. I'm mad that our daughter spends more time without us than with and I'm mad that I lost a patient today but I don't make all the loved ones around me guilty for my anger. I don't run around punching them in the face with words of hatred. So knock it off and try to get better because if you don't finally start WANTING and TRYING to get better, then I'll fail you. I obviously can't make you want to try."

"I already try," Arizona answered honestly, "It's…just not easy."

"Nobody said it was easy. NOBODY. But my whole life is about the stupid leg. Enough with the stupid leg. I didn't have sex in months because of the stupid leg. You use it as an apology for everything. And today you yelled at our daughter who loves you. And at a girl that helped you through therapy the whole last weeks. She didn't even have to go there. She came because of you!" Callie realized her mistake.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked calmly.

"Fine, here's another reason why you can yell at me. I sent her to you. I sent Laura to the appointments because I hoped that she could somehow, with her magic smile and her cuteness, show you that loosing a leg isn't the end of the world. I hoped that she would somehow help you feeling at least a little happy that you're alive and not dead. And she did help you but never in my whole life had I imagined that you would end up yelling at her. You are not the Arizona I married. Not any more."

Arizona looked shocked at Callie who stood up again. "That doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love you with all my heart but that means that I just don't know your reactions any more. God, I even promised Laura that you would never be capable of being mean to a child. Guess I was wrong and Alex is right. I used Laura," Callie shut the door loudly.

Arizona felt guilty. She put her leg onto the couch and looked up the ceiling. Her lip started to quiver and the tears streamed out of her face. She heard that Callie was crying too. Her heart broke, she hated seeing and hearing Callie cry. Slowly she got up from the couch and walked into their bedroom.

"I'm so sorry and…and…I know that's what I always say but…can…you…please just…hold me?" Arizona stuttered.

Callie opened her arms, immediately Arizona fell into them. Both of them lay down in the bed and cried in each other's arms. They needed that.

After ten minutes Arizona looked up sadly. "I made all of my loved ones cry today and…and I yelled at the kids!"

"I know. I was there," Callie answered softly.

"No, even before you came in I wasn't really nice to them although they behaved perfectly fine. I was…I'm a horrible person. How could I do this? I love tiny humans, I have never ever yelled at them."

"You're not a horrible person." Callie said honestly and caressed Arizona's back. "I'm horrible. I really used Laura for you. I didn't even know that she's an orphan."

Arizona now looked up shocked at Callie, "What? She always tells me about her happy family. About her baby brother and big sister."

Callie looked sadly at Arizona, "They are all dead. They died in the car accident when she lost her leg."

"Oh god!" Arizona held her hand in front of her eyes and started to cry again. Callie pulled her closer to her and cried with her. Then both of them heard Sofia's sobbing.

Callie immediately got up but Arizona pushed her back softly and walked out of the room.

Sofia was crying because of a nightmare and the little girl immediately clung to Arizona who lay down in bed with her, "Shhh…it was a nightmare. Mom will sleep in here today!" Arizona whispered and caressed her back. It didn't take long that Sofia was sleeping again and Arizona listened to her breathing. Arizona watched her baby daughter and kissed her cheeks. "I promise you, I will get better. I want to be my old self again because I love you all so much and I still have plans for our future. Happy plans!"

Callie listened to Arizona's words and hoped that in the end her yelling at kids had affected her in the longer term.

xxxxxxxxxx

_The five-year-old Laura was sitting in the car in between her siblings and singing loudly with them. Her brother Kevin was two years younger but almost as big as she was. He was a very loud and active young kid that had lots of pranks in his mind. Sometimes the two of them could fight for hours – most of the time ending with a crying Laura. Her big sister was already nine and much calmer. In contrast to Laura, she had her fathers black hair and Laura admired her and tried to imitate her all of the time. Most of the time that annoyed her big sister but in the end all of them were inseparable and loved spending time together, "Mommy, will I go to Louisa's school?"_

_Her mother had the same blue eyes and blonde as her and the greatest smile ever. It could lighten the room._

_ "Moooom, she'll run after me all the time and embarrass me!" Louisa whined._

_"I will not!" Laura pouted and looked up shocked at her big sister._

_"Of course you'll go to my school, dummy. I'll be your big protector and I can't wait to show you everything," Louisa then said and started to tickle her baby sister._

_"I'm her protector!" Kevin laughed loudly and joined the tickling._

_"No…fair…" Laura laughed and tried to get free. "You're younger than I am! I am your protector"_

_"But I'm stronger and braver," Kevin said proudly and squeezed Laura's cheek._

_"Owwww…that hurt!" Laura whined and squeezed his too but he just pushed her hands away. She hated that her baby brother was getting stronger and stronger although she was older. _

_"Kevin. Stop now!" Louisa said and took both of the brother's hands into hers. _

_"When are we in Disneyworld?" Laura then asked excited. _

_"In two hours. How about you all nap now?" their dad smirked._

_"Right, dad," Louisa laughed loudly and continued reading. _

_"Can you read to us?" Laura and Kevin looked at their big sister who nodded. Laura listened carefully and looked at her parents who were holding hands for a moment and then gave each other a short kiss._

_"I love you!" her dad said to her mom._

_"I love you!" her mom said to her dad._

_"And us?" It was a joke in the family. One kid would always ask that after their parents had said their "I love you" to each other._

_"And you? What's with you?" her dad joined it._

_"Do you love us too?" Kevin and Laura laughed in unison._

_"We love you soooo much that tonight we're going to cuddle with you all night long!" the mother said happily._

_Then everything happened very fast. Laura and Louisa screamed loudly when they saw the car in front of them. It crashed right into them. Their dad had no time to react._

_ When Laura opened her eyes she heard many people around the car that was flipped upside down. Her sister was lying on her lap and didn't move. Her hand was still in Laura's. Blood was everywhere. Her baby brother wasn't in the car any more. _

_"Mommy, daddy?" Laura cried and tried to move but everything hurt and when she looked down her leg she could see her own bone. That's when she started to cry hysterically._

_"Sweetheart, don't…cry. Everything…will…will…be all right!" she heard her dad moaning in pain. A second later she lost her consciousness_


	7. Arizona, Callie, Sofia, Laura and Alex

_**Tadaaaa...another fast and long update! Your reviews made me happy! THANKS! I know that it may seem out of character that Alex wants to adopt Laura but I promise to give you some flashbacks and explain everything. He definitely didn't want to adopt her immediately...and lots of happier times will follow. I have many ideas in my head...so here comes chapter 7. Originally it's longer but I split it - I guess reading 6000 words would be kind of annoying ;)**_

xxxxxxx

"Dr. Karev. I know that but it's not my decision to make!" the teacher at the orphanage told him.

"Then do something. They bullied her," Alex was furious and yelled loudly. Then he saw the girl that constantly bullied Laura. He walked over to her and took her at her sleeve.

"Let go off me!" the girl screamed but Alex shook his head.

"You stop bullying Laura. You get out of her way and leave her alone. Do you understand me?" Alex screamed at the girl.

"Yes, I do!" the girl got teary eyes and ran away when Alex let go of her.

"The weekend? Just the weekend." Alex then pleaded and looked at the teacher.

"Alex, I know you're nice to her and…"

"What is it with your orphanage? Do you want the children to be sad? She likes it at my place and you know it, so stop being so stuck up and let her spend the weekend with me," Alex said annoyed.

This time and the teacher hesitated a moment: "Fine. Take her with you and don't threaten more children." Alex nodded and walked into Laura's room. Laura was drawing a picture of her family. "Hey, this looks great!" Alex sat down besides Laura.

"I don't remember them any more," Laura whispered sadly.

"What?" Alex asked confused and went through her hair.

"I…I…my mommy always smelled great and…my brother had a funny laugh and…I sometimes forget it," Laura said sadly.

"Well, then it's time we do something against that, huh?" Alex said. He knew that he wasn't always good with kids but somehow with Laura it was easy. She made it easy for him.

"What?" Laura looked up sadly at him.

"Well, I know that you remember what you liked doing with your family because you tell me all the time. So how about we do some of the stuff this weekend?" Alex suggested.

"Can I stay at your place?" Laura's eyes got wide and she hugged Alex tightly when he nodded.

"You can stay until Monday morning," Alex said happily.

Sometimes Alex was scared of his own feelings. He loved spending time with Laura but on the other hand it felt like he was giving up a part of him. Normally weekends meant partying, having sex and living just into the moment but since Laura had come into his life, weekends could also mean reading a book to a child, going to the mall, watching Disney movies that he found annoying or playing stupid games for kids. He knew that he could just stop visiting Laura or stop caring but he also knew that he was incapable of doing so. He couldn't understand himself from time to time. Breaking up with girlfriends or even being mean to his wife had been hard but he had gotten over it. He had just worked and partied hard until all those feelings for someone had been gone and he had been alone again. He was just not good with constant relationships but giving up on Laura somehow would feel like giving up on himself.

xxxxx

_"Where are my mom and dad? And Louisa and Kevin?" Laura asked while everything hurt. Alex looked shocked at her. He didn't know what to answer. It was hard to tell grown-ups that their family was dead but how could he tell this to Laura. A defenseless child. _

_"Um…," he couldn't find the words and actually considered just leaving the room but those big blue eyes were staring at him, pleading him. _

_"I want my mommy. I want my mommy!" Laura started to cry. Laura started to cry louder and louder while he just stared at her._

_"Karev. Get out!" Bailey pushed him outside and took the girl into her arms. Alex looked from outside how Bailey talked to Laura. He didn't even realize that his eyes got wet too._

_ xxx_

_"I sedated her," Bailey said when she came outside and patted Alex' back. She had teary eyes as well and hated her job at the moment._

_"Does she…does she have any family left?" Alex whispered._

_"No. She already has a place at an orphanage," Bailey said sadly. "I hate this. She's so innocent and young and her life is about to change forever. As if it wasn't enough loosing a leg." _

_Bailey walked away while Alex still stood outside the room and watched the girl sleeping. He took a deep breath and walked into the locker room to get changed. He tried not to think of Laura but somehow it wasn't working. He changed into his normal clothes and looked at his watch. Perfect time for a beer, he thought, and smiled but when he thought of the little girl his smile vanished again. He just needed to be sure that the girl was sleeping now. So he went to her room and opened the door carefully and looked down at her. To his surprise Laura was looking back at him with her big eyes. "Do you need anything?" Alex asked a little unsure. He didn't like kids because most of the time he didn't know how to react to all their annoying questions and he didn't know how to talk to them. It was way easier with adults who wouldn't immediately start crying when his tone was a little meaner. _

_Laura didn't answer him but just closed her eyes. That was when all the machines started to beep loudly. "Fuck!" Alex screamed loudly, "She's crashing!" _

_The next hour he spent trying to save the girl's life. He had to cut her open to stop the internal bleeding and when her small heart was finally working on her own again, he was relieved. Some patients come in and continue living and some patients come in and die. He knew that and he hated it but once a patient died, Alex just got over it. But he also knew that if that little girl had died, he would have never forgotten that. _

_For three days he managed not to visit Laura and find out whether she had awoken from her coma or not. But on the fourth day he just went into her room and sat down besides her and started to play the Playstation. From that day on he spent at least one hour a day with the little girl that was in a coma now._

_"Whooaa, guess what Laura. I made it to the next level," Alex cheered and took another bite of his hamburger while his feet were on top of Laura's bed. "Okay, now it's your turn." As usual Alex put the joystick into Laura's hand and moved her short fingers. Of course Laura's fingers never moved. For 17 days Alex told the little girl in a coma all about himself. He told her about his problems with relationships, about his family and everything that bothered him. On the 18__th__ day Laura's finger suddenly moved a bit when she had the joystick in her hand. Alex jumped up in shock and looked down at the girl that was trying to wake up. And then he was suddenly looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. _

_ xxxxxx_

Alex opened the door in his boxer shorts and a shirt. "Good morning, rise and shine!" Callie smiled at him but he immediately closed the door again.

"Alex! Open the door. This is an order," Callie knocked at it again and again.

"What is it? Go away!" he rolled his eyes and looked madly at Arizona and Callie who seemed to be in an extremely cheery mood.

"Look, we wanted to apologize and give you this," Arizona gave him a cake and tried to show her best smile.

"Great! Can you go away now?" Alex just asked and was about to close the door again.  
"Actually, we also wanted to know what um…I…well we could do to apologize to Laura," Arizona stuttered.

"Just leave her alone," Alex said harshly and tried to close the door again but Callie held her hand against it. "What. What is it? I had a horrible night and it's eight in the morning. You don't ask me such questions before twelve."

"Oh…who's with you? A nurse? Bad sex?" Callie joked.

"No Callie, it's not a nurse. Laura is with me and she had one nightmare after another. But now she's sleeping and I'd prefer doing that too instead of listening to your crap," Alex answered madly.

"She's with you?" Arizona asked softly, "Can…can we please come in?"

"No, you can't. Go away," Alex was about to throw the door into their faces but Callie just pushed it open and went inside.

"Alex, please listen to me. I…I didn't know that Callie sent Laura to help me and she always told me about her family. I didn't thought for one moment that her family was dead or that she would be living in an orphanage. And I know that that's no excuse for my yelling and I feel horrible because of it but…I want to make it up to her and…I still don't really understand the relationship between you and Laura because it's…so not you…but maybe I underestimated you and you're the one with the bigger heart…not me…well…what I want to say is that…I think that Laura deserves an apology and…please, can I just tell her right now? I mean when she wakes up?" Arizona stuttered.

Alex hesitated a moment and looked from Callie to Arizona and then just rolled his eyes, "This is the last time you come to my place at eight in the morning. No, this is the last time you ever came to my place, got it?"

"Got it!" Callie and Arizona said in unison.

"And don't wake her up," Alex yawned and went into the kitchen.

xxx

Arizona walked up the stairs slowly. Stairs weren't easy with her prosthesis and it took her a long time until she was finally upstairs. Her heart was beating fast and she hoped that she was doing the right thing. What if Laura would not talk to her? Or cry? Slowly she opened the door and had to smile. Alex room was a big chaos. There were games and pictures on the floor and somewhere under the big blanket Arizona could hear a peaceful breathing. She looked under it and saw Laura in her pink pajamas, sucking her thumb. Arizona didn't want to wake up and decided to just lay down besides her and watch the girl. She couldn't believe that she was really sitting on Alex' bed and tried not to imagine how many women had already had sex in this bed with him. Then she felt Laura moving around a bit faster and could tell that Laura was waking up. She jumped up herself a little when Laura got up into a sitting position in a second and stirred. The girl was still sucking her thumb and rubbed her eyes with her other hand. Then Laura looked confused at Arizona and immediately let herself fall into her lap. Arizona smiled softly and went through Laura's hair while the girl had her eyes closed again.

"I heard you had a bad night?" Arizona whispered and loved having Laura that close. Laura didn't say anything but yawned loudly and kept her eyes closed while she cuddled a little closer.

xxx

Alex looked into the room and watched Arizona interact with Laura. On the one hand he was relieved that Laura liked having Arizona that close. On the other hand he felt a little jealous. When Arizona started apologizing he went downstairs again and got a cup of coffee.

"She's not going to steal her away from you?" Callie said to Alex who looked madly at her.

"Stop assuming what I think," Alex answered and sat down at the table and started reading a comic.

xxxx

Arizona took a deep breath and then started talking: "Laura, I'm here to apologize. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was…I was just so annoyed that nothing was working right and my leg that's not even there hurt but it was not okay to yell at you and I promise you it won't happen again! You are a very special tiny human being and I hope that I can still be friends with you and see you?"

Laura didn't say anything but just listened. "I feel very bad that I was that mean. Normally I don't yell at anyone. I love being nice and cheery. Yesterday was a bad day for me and I couldn't stop thinking about you for the whole night because I felt so guilty. I like you very much and I'm so much happier because of you. You showed me all the good tricks with the prosthesis and when I'm with you I have a lot of fun. So…I hope you still want to be around me too because I'd love to continue spending time with you."

Arizona looked at Laura who opened her eyes and got into a sitting position again. "I sccchhhhiilll onsshshhh schoooeee b ssssure friend."

Arizona smiled at the girl, "Um…I don't understand you if your finger is in your mouth."

Laura put her thumb out of her mouth and then talked again, "I still want to be your friend."

"Oh, that makes me so happy," Arizona hugged Laura tightly and was relieved when Laura slung her arms around her. They stayed like this for a while until Laura started to whisper, "I don't like when people yell at me."

"I know and I'm so so sorry. I don't like it either. I promise I won't yell at you again," Arizona said honestly and then pulled the thumb out of Laura's mouth, "Why don't you try leaving your poor little thumb alone? It already looks like a bitten and wrinkled cucumber."

Laura laughed and put her hands down and into Arizona's hand and just listened to her heartbeat.

"How about we go downstairs. Callie and Sofia are there too and I overheard that you and Alex have plans?" Arizona asked and wished to be as mobile as Laura who immediately jumped to her clothes. She got out of her pajama pretty fast and looked confused at Arizona who stared at her body.

"That's a scar."

"Huh?"

"That's a scar," Laura said again and pointed at the long scar on her chest.

"Yes, I know," Arizona got out of her trance and pulled the little girl towards her and touched the scar, "This must have hurt?"

"A bit," Laura whispered and touched her scar, "But now it doesn't any more!"

Arizona smiled up at her and then kissed the scar, "I'm glad it doesn't hurt any more," she said, "arms up!"

Laura did as she was told and let Arizona help her getting dressed. When Arizona brushed her hair, she couldn't stop thinking how lucky she was.

"You know, I was a little jealous at you at the beginning."

"Why?" Laura asked perplexed.

"Well, because I want to be just like you. You are such a great girl, you are intelligent, strong, beautiful, you care a lot for others, you are funny and you run and walk around as if you don't even have a prosthesis!"

Laura couldn't hide her huge smile in this moment, "And when I'm big I want to be like you. You are good with kids and you don't have to be jealous because for you it's still new with a prosthesis but for me it's already normal. You just have to learn it. It's like school. First you don't know what 1 + 1 is but one day you can't even imagine that you didn't know."

Arizona nodded proudly and then tried to keep up with the running girl.

xxxxx

"When are we going, Alex?" Laura asked Alex who was still moody.

"Not before twelve," Alex answered and yawned.

"Where are you going?" Arizona burped out.

"Laura and I, are just going to have a bit fun today."

"Oh great. We didn't plan anything this weekend and we don't have to work. We're going to join you!" Callie answered but could tell that Alex didn't like that idea.

"Yaaay!" Laura cheered and took the milk out of the refrigerator.

Alex couldn't believe what was happening and let his head fall onto the table.

"Be nice to us. It's an order. Please," Arizona smiled unsurely at him.

"Fine but if you make her cry again, then…"

"She won't. She promised," Laura told him and then saw a picture of Alex and a girl, "Ewww…I didn't like her. She was mean!"

"She was not mean, she just didn't like kids and you weren't very nice to her either," Alex snapped the picture out of Laura's hand.

"You don't like kids either but you're nice to me," Laura said while she ate.

"You're different and very annoying right now," Alex said grumpily.

Callie and Arizona smiled at their interaction.

"Alex is always grumpy in the morning and he hates that I'm cheery in the morning," Laura explained to Arizona and Callie.

"Well, my wife is exactly the same," Arizona kissed Callie's forehead.

"Okay, so here's the deal. You can spend the day with us. But you don't comment on any of our plans. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Totally. No comments!" Callie and Arizona said in unison. It was funny how hard Alex tried not to show how nice he could be.

"When are we going?" Laura asked Alex with sparkling eyes.

"Whenever you want. I got everything in my bag. Do you have the treasure map?" Alex asked Laura who nodded up very excited.

"Look, Sofia. This is a treasure card and here's a cross. We have to find the treasure. Can you help me?" Laura asked Sofia who nodded enthusiastically.

"We are going on treasure hunt?" Arizona looked at Alex skeptically. She was not a girl who loved the woods. She hated the wood. She hated camping and she definitely hated all the little animals that would be in the woods.

"No comments, honey and treasure hunts are awesome." Callie jumped up in excitement.

"Awesome? It means I will meet spiders and all these little bugs that…", Arizona realized that Alex was looking annoyed down at her "Um…yeah, let's go on a treasure hunt! Yay!" Arizona tried to sound enthusiastically and leaned against Callie.

"You'll survive it," Callie kissed Arizona's forehead and laughed to see her wife pouting.

"Are you coming?" Callie laughed when she heard Arizona screaming because of a branch.

"Robbins, if you continue being that slow, we'll still be here in the dark. Do you want that?" Alex asked amused. He actually enjoyed their company a little bit.

"No…no, I don't want that but it's not easy with my leg, okay. You don't know how it is to walk through the woods with a wooden leg," Arizona whined and tried to keep up.

"You don't even have a wooden leg and stop using your leg as an excuse. Laura is the fastest right now and she doesn't complain about her leg," Alex laughed when Arizona pouted.

"But she's Laura. She's a champ," Arizona whined and clung closer to Callie.

"You're my champ, baby," Callie flirted and pulled her arm around her whining wife.

Meanwhile Sofia and Laura sat down on the ground and looked at the map. "That way?" Sofia suggested but Laura shook her head.

"The compass says that this is north. We have to go south!" Laura looked up at Alex, "Is that right?"

"Yup, right!" Alex nodded proudly, "You two are amazing hunters!"

"You too!" Sofia answered and laughed when he pulled her onto his shoulders.

"C'mon, we have to hurry," Laura took Arizona's hand and pulled her along.

"That looks like a treasure!" Arizona said after a while and held her ears when the kids started to scream real loud. The kids sat down besides a huge box and then opened it. Immediately their eyes widened.

"WOooooow!" Laura whispered happily. The box was full of sweets and in the middle there were two beautiful pink earrings."

"I guess that means that it's time to get your ear pierced," Alex touched Laura's earlobes.

"Really? I'm allowed to?" Laura asked excited and slung her arms around his neck. "This day is awesome!"

"Awesome?" Alex looked shocked at Laura and then at Arizona, "Stop making her imitate you. I don't want Laura to become a mini Arizona."

Callie burst out into laughing when she saw Arizona's shocked face, "Awwww…a mini Arizona would be totally sweet!"

"I don't make anyone imitate me. And by the way, getting earrings is awesome. So get over it!"

"This is so sweet, Alex!" Callie said to him when all of them walked to the shopping hall.

"Stop it you two! I said no comments." Alex turned around and rolled his eyes when Arizona and Callie continued smiling.

xxxxxxx

**What are your thoughts now?** **Thanks for reading and staying with my story!**

**CaseyJr**


	8. Ear piercing

_**I hope I'm not annoying anyone with these fast updates, but I can't help it. Some of you probably have to read two chapters at once now ;) I hope you don't mind. Anyways, thanks for your reviews and I'd appreciate to hear all of your thoughts (even if there could already be a next chapter!). I'm happy that some of you like my story. Yeah ;-)**_

xxxxx

"It's not going to hurt. I thought you wanted to do that?" Alex asked Laura who cried into his chest while she was waiting to get her ears pierced. Sometimes he couldn't get kids. Laura wanted to have her ears pierced for a long time because her big sister had had that too but now she was shivering and holding him tightly as if this was the scariest thing ever.

"I want to do it, mommy!" Sofia said over and over again but Arizona and Callie shook their heads.

"When you're older!" Arizona told her but Sofia pointed at a baby.

"That's a baby and she gets her ears pierced too! I wanna do it. I wanna do it!" Sofia pouted and was about to get one of her famous tantrums. She threw herself onto the ground and kicked around with her small feet. In this moment Arizona could always see her wife in her daughter. Of course Callie never threw herself on the ground but Callie was a great whiner too and could go on and on if she wanted to have something that she couldn't get.

"She's got a point!" Callie told Arizona who looked shocked at her wife. Both of them decided to ignore her temper tantrum but when people started to watch Callie kneed down and just pointed a finger at her daughter. "Stop, Sofia, now!"

"Callie, she's three."

"So? I got mine as a baby too," Callie answered and shrugged her shoulders.

A little later Sofia sat in the chair and smiled happily up at her loved ones. Arizona was sure that her baby girl didn't really understand what was happening and tried to convince her to change her mind, "Sofia, you don't have to do that," she didn't really like the idea that her baby girl would feel pain in a minute and probably cry real hard. She thought that three years were too young to get your ears pierced.

"I want to, momma. I'll be looking pretty," Sofia said and held her mother's hands. She closed her eyes when the two women put something around her earlobes. When she felt a short sting, she moaned but then opened her eyes again. "Is it over? Am I pretty now?"

"Oh my baby, I'm so proud of you and you look extremely pretty," Callie hugged Sofia who smiled wildly and jumped out of the chair to look into the mirror. Arizona kissed Sofia's cheek over and over again and had to sit down on a chair. Walking through the forest had exhausted her but she was very proud how her little girl had amazed her again.

"It didn't hurt, Laura!" Sofia told Laura who was in Alex arms and looked extremely exhausted and scared. Laura nodded and sat down on the chair. Her whole body was shivering and Alex held her hand while Arizona held the other one.

"You don't have to do that," Alex said, he hated seeing Laura like this "Maybe it was a bad idea. We can do it next year or…never. You don't need earrings. You're pretty without them."

"But…I…want…to!" Laura sobbed and bit her own lip.

Arizona nodded and then the women put something around Laura's ear. Immediately Laura started to cry heavier and bit her lip harder, so that it was almost bleeding.

"Laura, look at us," Arizona said and Laura looked at her with a scared expression while tears didn't stop rolling down her cheek.

"I think she shouldn't do it now," Arizona whispered to Alex who nodded but almost fell down when Callie pushed him out of the way.

"You really want to do it, right?" Callie asked Laura who sobbed loudly but nodded. "You know, sometimes it's hard to get over your fears but in the end you'll be even stronger. If you say no, it's perfectly fine. You can get your ears pierced whenever you want but you decide and not Alex or Arizona. They are softies anyways!"

Laura half sobbed and half laughed when Callie called them softies. "So let's do it all together," Callie pulled Laura out of the chair, put her onto her lap and then sat down with her again."Can I tell you a secret?" Callie whispered into Laura's ears and tried to calm her down. She felt the little girl's heart racing very fast and hoped that her method was working. "I have a fear too. I hate, hate, hate talking in front of a big group of people. I hate it so much that my heart always starts racing and that I have to puke and when I'm on stage I can't talk loud or get a proper sentence out of my mouth."

"Oh yeah, it's hilarious, she…," Alex shut up when Callie looked down madly at him.

"What I want to say is that this is my fear but every time after I've faced it and after I've talked to all those people, I feel good. And then I'm really proud of myself. So, it will just be a tiny moment of pain and then you'll feel great and we all will be very proud of you, okay?"

"Okay," Laura whispered but couldn't stop sobbing. Arizona and Alex held her hands while Sofia put hers onto her knees and smiled up at the bigger girl.

"I closed my eyes," Sofia suggested and immediately Laura closed them too. She flinched and held her breath when she felt a sting.

"It's over, honey. You can open your eyes again. You did it! We're so proud!" Arizona squeezed her hands. Alex slung his arm around her and gave her a mirror. Laura smiled into the mirror but then fell into Arizona's arms and sobbed heavily.

Some minutes later everything was forgotten and Sofia and Laura were proud of their new earrings. "They are so cute together!" Arizona whispered to Callie while she looked at Sofia and Laura who were holding hands.

"Definitely!" Callie said and then turned around to Alex.

"Laura is lucky to have you in her life!" Callie said to Alex who immediately looked mad at her.  
"I said no comments."

"I don't get you, Alex. When did you decide that you want to adopt her?" Callie didn't listen to him at all. She was curious and she wanted to know the whole story. It was just so out of character that Alex would want to adopt a child. He loved his freedom and Callie knew what an ignorant jerk he could be.

xxx

_Alex tried to spend every minute possible with Laura since she had awoken from her coma. The little girl was not talking any more. All she did was staring into space while he tried anything to cheer her up. "Hey, I brought my computer and a Disney movie! I hate Disney and prefer playing the Playstation but I bet you love Disney. That's what little girls love, right?"_

_Laura didn't look up at him. She just stared out of the window. "Which one do you want? This or that?" he held up two DVD's and hoped that he would get through to her but somehow nothing was working. He had tried to stop visiting her and he had tried to get her out of his mind but somehow he couldn't. He just knew how she felt. Alone. Although he would never admit that, he knew the feeling of being alone all too well and he didn't think that it was right that a girl who had lost her whole family, who was only five and had barely survived a horrible accident, should be alone right now. _

_"Are you my new dad?" Laura suddenly asked Alex who looked extremely shocked._

_"What? No! Of course not. Never!" Alex said fast. Honestly he had not thought about that for one second. He loved his freedom and he definitely loved having no responsibilities. Adopting a child was the last point on his list. To be true, it wasn't even on his list. He didn't want biological nor adopted children. Never. He was just there right now until Laura would leave the hospital and then he would forget her and keep on being his normal self._

_Nevertheless he wondered why Laura was asking him, "How…how come you ask?"_

_"I heard a woman talk. She said that I'll have a new mom and dad." Laura made a pause and held her chest in pain, "I don't want a new mom and dad. I want my mommy and daddy!" Laura cried into her pillow. _

_Alex looked down sadly and shook his head. He hated when social workers thought that kids couldn't hear their talking, "I know. I know and…you know what, your mom and dad are always there. Your brother and sister too. They are…they are just in heaven."_

_"I want to be there too!" Laura whispered. _

_"But they want you to live as long as possible. A happy life. And you know what, they have a piece of you. That's why you will always be connected. They have your leg!"_

_"They have my leg?" Laura asked shocked._

_"Um…yeah. They didn't want to miss you and that's…um…that's why they have a piece of you…it…in heaven it doesn't look like a leg but like…like a ball. A pink ball and they can play with it and think of you. They can even look down from up there and in your dream you will meet them." Alex tried to come up with a nice story._

_"I want to have a piece of them too!" Laura whispered sadly._

_"Oh, you have a big piece of them. Right in here. In your heart. Forever and always and nobody can take it away from you!" Alex explained to her and then started the DVD._

_When he came home to change into new clothes, he couldn't stop thinking about Laura's question. He was old enough to adopt her. He had money. He was a doctor. He liked her and he knew that he could be responsible if he wanted. But adopting a child was a huge deal. Something that Alex would never do! He was Alex Karev, for god's sake._

_"Damn it!" Alex took his keys and went to a bar. He drank one shot after another and ended up in bed with a woman he had just met. He threw her out of his apartment the next morning. That was the Alex people knew. He was selfish, right? He wasn't the fatherly type of person. _

_xxxxx _

"So you didn't want to adopt her? I'm confused" Callie asked.

"Adoption is huge deal Torres and I never wanted to have children. Children are annoying. They are egoistic and whine and puke. It's just not my thing," Alex admitted, "But Laura is different and she's not like normal children."

"So when did you decide that you want to adopt her?" Arizona asked curiously. It was the first time that Alex talked that much and let them see a new version of him.

"Is this an interrogation or what?" Alex answered annoyed, "Fine, I decided to adopt her when she was in a foster family that wasn't good for her. They didn't care for her and didn't allow her to see me. That was a year ago. Luckily these idiots gave her back to the orphanage," Alex answered honestly and took a sip from his coke.

"So you decided to adopt her so that no one else could adopt her?" Callie raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Such motives weren't really the right ones when it came to adopting a child. It wasn't that Callie didn't like Alex but sometimes she didn't know what her wife really saw in him. She was definitely not the only one who wondered about their relationship in the hospital and Callie still thought that Alex had had no right to yell at her that much because of Laura. She could see that he was great with the child but she also thought that Alex was too immature and selfish to care for anyone for longer than a weekend.

"Yes, well no. Look, if I had a real choice I wouldn't adopt her. I'd want her parents to live and take care of her. But they are dead. I don't want kids but I don't want Laura to stay with any other foster family or in the orphanage either. She's not happy there and she likes it at my place. So there's no other option and I can't stand to see her sad. She deserves to be happy because she's the best kid you can ever meet. Okay, now stop interrogating me."

"You'd be a great dad, Alex," Arizona told him and smiled proudly when Alex blushed a little.

"Whooaaaw, slow it down, Robbins." Alex answered nervously.

xxxxx

The kids were watching TV while Alex, Arizona and Callie prepared dinner. Arizona couldn't really walk any more because her stomp was hurting extremely from the stressful day. "When are you coming back, Robbins?" Callie immediately shook her head. She knew that her wife hated such questions. "What?" Alex shrugged his shoulders and cut the cucumber, "We can't wait for her for ages. We need her, so don't look at me like that. So, when are you coming back?" He turned around and looked at his mentee.

"Karev," Arizona whispered and wanted him to stop.

"Do you still have phantom pain?" Alex continued asking and didn't care that Arizona didn't want to answer all those questions.

"Yes and I'm not ready to work yet," Arizona answered honestly, hoping that he would stop now.

"You'll never be ready. It's like having kids. You don't know what to expect, so you just jump into all the responsibilities without thinking that much. Get over your fear and come back."

"Since when are you so wise?" Callie laughed and went through Arizona's long her.

"Since my mentee left me hanging," Alex smirked.

"I left you hanging? I was in a plane crash and lost my leg for god's sake," Arizona yelled a little at him.  
"That was months ago. No excuse any more," Alex pointed at her leg and could see that Arizona was about to freak out.

"Alex, stop it, okay?" Callie was freaking out herself a little. The least she wanted now was a fight between the two.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking," Alex turned his back to him and continued preparing dinner.

"You're an asshole, Alex," Arizona stood up madly and went to the kids to slump down madly in between them with crossed arms. Then she looked down at Laura who scratched her prosthesis a little as if it was itching. "Laura, how long did it take for you to…you know do everything with your prosthesis?"

"Huh?" Laura looked away from the TV and up at Arizona. She then shrugged her shoulders, "Not long. Alex and I had my champ list."

"Your what?" Arizona asked perplexed and pulled a tired Sofia onto her lap.

"My champ list. Things that I had to learn again," Laura answered as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

xxxxx

_Five-year-old Laura cheered, "We're already at number two!"_

_"High five!" Alex said and high fived with the little girl, "that means that you're now officially walking without falling after ten steps. Let's go to the next step then." Alex took out a long list that he had written for Laura._

_"What does the next step say?" Laura asked curiously. _

_"It says "kicking a ball"" Alex read it and raised an eyebrow, "What a coincidence, I have a ball in my car!" He walked to his car with Laura but could see her fear. "Don't worry, "getting into a car" is point number 25!"_

_"Okay," Laura whispered sadly and took the ball. Kicking it was harder than it seemed. She always lost the balance and fell down onto her butt. But when she managed to kick it, Alex took her into his arms and ran around with her and cheered._

xxxxx

"That's so cute," Arizona answered with a soft smile.

"We went swimming, horse riding and all that stuff that was new now. I can even ride a bicycle. Alex loves challenges and I do too now," Laura continued watching the TV.

"So are you through with your champ list now?"

"No, there are many steps left. Sometimes we add some. Alex said that life is a challenge, that's why my list will never end," Laura yawned tiredly and leaned closer.

xxxxx


	9. Calzona (not the pizza :))

_**Hey, hey! I never had such a great updating speed ;)! I can't stop thinking about my "own story" (all the character belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC of course - except of my OC's like Laura and her family) and it really drives me crazy. I should start learning and reading other stuff but here I am writing, writing and writing. I guess I have to stop soon but I try to write down as many ideas as possible (I have a lot...) Okay and now enjoy! I thought it was time to give you a little Calzona-alone moment...to show that although Arizona is happier again, not everything is back to "normal" and awesome...**_

xxxxxx

Callie and Arizona walked home hand in hand after a great day with Laura and Alex. Sofia was in Callie's arms and sleeping peacefully. "That was an awesome day!" Arizona smiled and looked up at Callie.

"Oh yes, it was," Callie answered and waited till Arizona opened the door with her keys.

"Give her to me. I put her into bed," Arizona whispered softly and pulled her beloved daughter into her arms. Callie smiled proudly. This was the first time that Arizona walked with their daughter in her arms and it looked like it was working perfectly fine. She felt like her old life was finally back.

xxxx

"God, I love tiny people," Arizona smiled when she came out of the room again. She looked down at Callie who was half asleep on the couch, so she picked up the blanket and put it over her wife. "You are amazing!"

"Huh?" Callie shrieked. She had not heard Arizona coming into the room.

"You are amazing, Callie. That's what you are. And I love you so much. Thank you for…well, for being amazing and staying with me!" Arizona went down and put her hands on Callie's cheeks and kissed her softly.

"I missed you!" Callie smiled and slung her arms around Arizona while she rested her head in her lap.

"I missed me too!" Arizona whispered and caressed Callie's head, "But…I know we talked about sex and…I know you're…well…that we did not have sex for months but…"

"Stop it, okay? I won't push you into anything. The time is right, when the time is right. I don't want to have sex with you when you're not ready. But I like cuddling," Callie smirked up and opened her arms. Arizona immediately turned around and cuddled into her embrace. "But please do me one favor. Don't tiptoe on me again, okay!" Callie laughed.

"Like I can tiptoe on you. My prosthesis isn't really a tip-toer and when I jump it sounds like a dinosaur is coming," Arizona rolled her eyes.

"A very cute dinosaur! So, you love tiny humans? Does that mean you want to go back to work?" Callie asked curiously. She hoped that her wife would soon overcome her fear and start working again. Callie knew that Arizona needed that and she was glad that Alex had pushed that them a bit.

"I don't know. I…when I think of working I just imagine all the things that could happen."

"But the tiny humans need you!"

"What's with you all using the word tiny human for kids now?" Arizona said and made Callie burst out into laughing.

"Those are your words. You're just too contagious."

"Right," Arizona smiled and then hesitated and looked at her wife.

"Okay, I know that look. Just spill it out," Callie told her and cuddled into Arizona's chest while Arizona massaged her head. "Just don't yell at me!"

"I'm really thankful that you brought Laura into my life and…I think I would not be here cuddling with you now if it wasn't for her. I mean, somehow she really made my situation seem easier. But please don't do such things any more. I'm not your charity project. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself and I just need…time and I want to be your wife again. Not your patient. Just your wife and that's why I need you to stop treating me like I'm handicapped."

"Okay, promise me not to interrupt me." Callie was glad that Arizona nodded.

"You are handicapped. No matter how much you hate it or how much I hate it, you are. You have got just one leg. Other people are handicapped because they have a hearing disability or me…remember when I was pregnant, I gained so much weight that I felt handicapped. I couldn't even tie my own damn shoes and you just did it for me without asking."

"You're comparing my lost leg with your pregnancy?" Arizona smirked. Sometimes her wife was just too cute.

"No. Of course not. I just want to say that you have to learn some things again. Walking without falling and so on. But I have faith in you. You will learn it. You are not my charity project but I want to help you. That's what people do when they love each other. Imagine I was in your shoes. You would do the same."

"Shoe."

"What?"

"Shoe it's not shoes." Arizona laughed. Callie looked shocked at her wife. "Shoe, honey. Not the plural. And look at your face. God, you're so damn cute!"

"I am? And for your information, it's still shoes. Your prosthesis wears a shoe too," Arizona then moaned in pain and touched her stomp.

"Hurting again?" Callie asked worried.

"It's really driving me crazy. It's not even there. It's stupid that my brain makes me think it's there," Arizona whined. She then looked up confused at Callie who sat up and pushed up her pants. "Callie!"

"Honey, I know you don't like showing your stomp but sooner or later I'll touch it because I intend on spending the rest of my life with you. Massaging helps. Can I?"Arizona hesitated a moment but then nodded. It actually felt great when Callie started to massage her stomp. "Better?"

"Way better!" Arizona answered with closed eyes. "Oh god!"

"What is it?" Callie asked shocked and pulled away her hands. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…no...," Arizona blushed into a deep red.

"Then what happened?" Callie started to massage her stomp again.

"Stop it!" Arizona pushed Callie's hands away. Callie had no clue what was happening but then widened her eyes, "Is this turning you on?"

"No…yes…I mean…" Arizona stuttered and held her hands over her blushing face.

"Honey, don't be ashamed. I'm not the only one who was abstinent for months!" Callie let herself fall on top of her wife and kissed her nose softly.

"But I'm…I don't know how to…I mean…yes I know but what if…and you…this is…" Arizona stuttered until Callie put a finger on her mouth.

"Arizona, remember, it's me. I know every part of your body and I love this body with or without a leg. I love everything about it. I know you're not ready but…how about we just kiss?" Callie started to nibble at her wife's neck but soon landed on the floor. She looked up at her wife who was freaked out.

"No…I can't just kiss…I mean…no…first it's kissing and then…," Arizona stuttered.

Callie could not understand Arizona's fear, "But honey, what would be so bad about it?"

"It's…it's…I don't know what to do any more. I…I don't feel like a whole woman any more and…" Callie immediately walked to her and held her head in her hands. "I…was always awesome in sex. Super awesome, right?"

"Yes!" Callie smiled and was prepared for the upcoming rambling. She knew it all too well and loved it. "And…I…I mean I even showed you hot moves that you've never seen and…I've slept with lots and lots of women."

"Um…yes!" Callie said a little jealous and wasn't quite sure where her rambling was heading.

"And you had experience with only one woman before me. That stupid Erica Hahn. And…it's me who should know what to do. I'm the lesbian expert and you're…you are…" Arizona stopped when Callie was laughing loudly at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know this is serious," Callie tried to make a straight face but couldn't help bursting out in laughing again. "Sorry, okay…I stop laughing now. First of all, yes, you're a lesbian and I'm bisexual. You have way more experience with different female partners but you definitely don't have more sexual experience…" Arizona wanted to interrupt her but Callie just continued, "You may have shown me some hot moves but I definitely know them all now and we invented new ones. And second, I chose a lesbian life. You don't get to play the card that you're a lesbian expert. And, do you really think that it's always you who's in control?"

Arizona thought for a moment.

_xxxxx _

_"I don't want to do that!" Arizona sat on the bed and looked at the handcuffs and all the other stuff, "Are you missing sex with men…I mean…is this vacation in lesbianland over and…I bore you…that you need to buy all this stuff and…"_

_"Arizona, I didn't buy this stuff. I have it since I was…probably a teenager. And I'm not on vacation, I told you that a thousand times. I love you. Have you never tried out stuff?"_

_Arizona blushed a little and then started to ramble, "A bit but…not that…I don't even know what that is, Calliope!"_

_"Don't freak out. How about we just try the handcuffs? The thought of having you handcuffed to the bed is…oh god…so damn sexy!" Callie let out a moan and kissed Arizona hard on the mouth while she put her legs over her, so that she was sitting on Arizona's stomach and looked down at her._

_"You're crazy!"_

_"YOU drive me crazy," Callie said and held the handcuffs in front of Arizona's face, "Do you trust me?"_

_"You know that I do…but…I like being the…"_

_"The one in control. Bla bla bla. Get over it. You're in a relationship with me now!" Callie kissed Arizona's neck, "C'mon. Give it a try. If you say stop, I'll pull them off!"_

_"Fine!" Arizona took a deep breath and shrieked when Callie handcuffed both of her hands to the bed immediately. _

_"Enjoy it, baby!" Callie went into the bathroom and got changed._

_"Calliope, how long…oooooh!" Arizona smirked when Callie came outside in sexy underwear. _

_"Well hello, who left you here? All alone? Aren't you a pretty woman!" Callie whispered sexily._

_"Role play? Really!" ._

_"Shh…just speak when I allow it!" Callie said and pressed her finger on Arizona's mouth and then opened Arizona's blouse with both hands and fast._

_"Callie! You ripped it!" Arizona whined._

_"I told you to be quiet, babe. I think I have to punish you now," Callie answered._

_"That's just weird," Arizona answered, "Please uncuff me or…or let's switch roles."_

_"Arizona! What is wrong with you today? I just started and I promise you will like it!" Callie whined and rolled her eyes_.

xxxxxxxx

"You enjoyed it so much honey and I gave you one orgasm after another!" Callie nibbled at Arizona's ear and was relieved that she could still make her moan.

"Yes and afterwards you couldn't find the key and asked Mark for a saw and it took you half an hour to get me free. And Mark teased me nonstop!"

"Whatever, you love being handcuffed. Admit it!" Callie whispered sexily.

"Callie! Can you please be serious for one time?" Callie wanted to kiss her but then stopped and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I am!" Callie answered softly and kissed Arizona's nose, "You're not ready. I get it. Let's grab a pizza and I touch this…" Callie went in between Arizona's legs and touched her over her pants, "Somewhere in the future."

Arizona's whole body felt this sensation. She looked shocked at her wife who just went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"You are mean!" Arizona yelled at Callie who pretended to be clueless. "I am horny too, you know. I just…I feel like a virgin all over again. I feel like I've not only lost my leg but my ability to be…sexy and…I am used to being sexy. That's what people tell me. They say, Arizona you're hot or…Arizona, you're sexy. Yes, that's what I am but now I'm…"

"Arizona, you're hot!" Callie smiled at her wife and raised an eyebrow. She had missed that rambling so much and knew that they were making progress. It was the best feeling ever.

"No…I'm…I don't know. There isn't a word for me any more. I'm sexily challenged. That's what I am and what if my…stomp disgusts you and you end up…I don't know…puking at me and…I…so want you and I miss your touch, your smell and your taste. Because you taste so freaking amazing but…you know, you touched yourself in the last months but I didn't because…I don't like my body and… you shouldn't either…I'm sorry," tears appeared in Arizona's eyes and Callie went forward again.

"I love your body. Don't you ever tell me that I shouldn't. You can't change the fact that I still find you extremely hot and sexy. I was just joking with you, honey. We wait until you're ready. You don't need to apologize or find reasons. You'll know when you're ready!"

"But…I want to be ready," Arizona almost looked pouting.

"I know you want, but sometimes it just takes time. We wait," Callie answered softly.

"But I don't want to wait. I hate waiting. I always hated it!" Arizona pouted again.

"God, I love you! Let's just go to bed and sleep," Callie suggested.

"I still have to shower," Arizona answered and then smirked at her wife, "Um…would you…you know…I just…"

"I'd love to!" Callie kissed her hard on the mouth and immediately got rid of her clothes and went into the shower.

"Now that was fast," Arizona laughed and started to undress too. She was glad when Callie held out a hand to help her jumping into the shower. It was the best shower since months for both. Callie massaged shampoo into Arizona's hair and just loved watching her body and being that close to her wife again. She was a little overwhelmed when Arizona went forward and kissed her hard. She never let go of Arizona and helped her standing in balance. Both of them enjoyed every second and for a long time they just held each other. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together was something that none of them would ever forget.

xxxxxx

_**Okay, some of you suggested that Calzona should adopt Laura and others suggest that Alex should do it. I have different stroylines in mind. Even other possibilities than adoption...but I guess I won't say yes to my real tragic ideas...they make me cry and I'm not in the mood to cry ;)! So, what do YOU think?!**_


	10. I love you

"I don't get her. Walking on the prosthesis isn't a big problem any more. She's perky again and her yelling has finally stopped but when I ask her about working she shuts me out. And then she falls one time with Sofia in her arms and she freaks out again and doesn't want to leave the house any more. Nothing happened to Sofia. She's perfectly fine. I don't understand my own wife. Now she stays in bed almost nonstop." Callie turned around while she was sitting on the bench in a locker room when she realized that Alex was not answering her. Now she knew why. He had just left the room while she had tried to tell him her worries. "Thanks Karev," Callie whispered.

xxxxxx

Arizona sat in her bed and went through fashion magazines when her mobile phone started to ring. She looked down at it but didn't pick it up when she saw that Bailey was calling her. She didn't want to talk to her colleagues, who felt sorry for her and tried to convince her to come back. She wasn't ready to come back and didn't know if she would ever be. When the ringing didn't stop Arizona rolled her eyes in annoyance and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey, hey Arizona, this is Miranda. Miranda Bailey. How are you?"Arizona hated that question and was glad when Bailey just continued talking, "Yeah, I wished I had time to talk but I am calling for a favor. I have a thirteen year old female…" Arizona didn't want to hear all that stuff. She didn't feel like a doctor any more and didn't want to be confronted with such information.

"Well, get a CT," Arizona suggested. She rolled her eyes when Bailey suggested to send her the chart but couldn't even email it.

She finally accepted that an intern would bring her the chart but after an hour she lost her patience and called Bailey. "Hey, did you send the chart?"

"I did. I told an intern to leave it at the door," Bailey lied and hoped that this would make Arizona put on her prosthesis again. She had heard about the accident of her falling with her child in her arms and could imagine that Arizona was scared again but she didn't want Arizona to let her fear control her life.

xxxxx

"Hey hey, did you talk to your wife tonight?" Bailey asked Callie who looked totally exhausted and was about to go home.

"No, why?" Callie asked worried.

"Well, I may have pushed the thing a little too far and now I'm not sure what you're going home to!"  
"What did you do?" in this moment Callie saw her wife walking slowly into the hospital. Her face immediately lightened, "Bailey, what did you do?"

"Oh, I may have pushed it just far enough. Okay, you gotta go!" Callie looked confused at Bailey but when Bailey compared Arizona to a little bird, Callie just moaned and left. Of course she stayed in the next room and listened what Bailey and Arizona were talking about. This was another moment she had waited for for so long. Maybe this meant that her wife would finally start working again? Callie knew how bored Arizona had been in the last time and that working would help both of them.

xxxxx

When Arizona came home to her, Callie pretended that she didn't know that she had been at the hospital, "Hey, I made us food!"

"Awesome," Arizona smiled and sat down at the table but just stared at the food that was in front of her plate and took a deep breath and then looked at her wife.

"Everything all right?" Callie raised an eyebrow. Of course she didn't even have to ask that question because she knew that something was bothering her beautiful wife.

"I want to go back to work," Arizona then said it out loud, "I'm scared. Super scared but I'm bored at home. And I hate hate hate boredom. I can't be here anymore. Everything annoys me and those stupid fashion magazines make me feel short, fat and one-legged. I want to help tiny people again and I want to feel needed and…and…I want to do surgeries and I miss my friends at the hospital. I know not all of them are friends. I'm aware that they are more like colleagues but some of them are my friends. Like Teddy, I told her I'm an awesome friend and she is to me too and…I'm rambling, right?" Arizona blushed and put the spoon into her mouth to start eating.

"That's great honey and I totally understand that it's boring at home and you know that I was just waiting for you to finally admit it and come back to work," Callie smiled proudly.

"But first I have to do my champ list," Arizona gave the list to Callie who looked confused down at it. It was a pink piece of paper with some notes on it that were obviously written by Laura.

"Well, it already says going back to work and operating again," Callie asked confused.

"Yes, but I need many more challenges. The list must never end and I thought that it would be…um…fun to do it with you," Arizona smiled when Callie clapped her hand.

"Definitely. I want such a list too," Callie said when they were done with eating, "Let's get ready for bed and do the brainstorming."

Xxxxx

"I'm ready, here we go," Callie jumped into her bed with a boxer short and a shirt and took the list into her hand. "I have many challenges to put on your champ list. Is there an order?"

"Nope," Arizona smiled at the enthusiasm of her wife.

Callie nodded and then started, "How about we start with baby steps and then add the bigger challenges?" Arizona nodded and lay her head in Callie's lap while Callie looked at the list and went through her hair. "Okay, how about _massaging my stomp every day until it feels like a real part of me._?"

"That is a baby step?" Arizona looked up at her wife but then nodded, "Okay, put it on the list," she whispered and continued listening to every sentence. Callie had so much in mind that in the end her list was extremely long.

"You enjoy this, huh?" Arizona smiled with closed eyes while Callie nodded.

"This is the best idea that Karev ever could have. Maybe he's not such a jerk," Callie answered and took the pencil into her mouth to continue thinking.

"He's not a jerk, Calliope. He's just…well emotionally challenged. I get him."

"Whatever, okay, I know another challenge," Callie wrote it down on the paper and then showed it to Arizona who's eyes widened.

"Calliope. I'm happy that you enjoy this but it has to be a realistic challenge," Arizona whined and snuggled closer.

"What? And this isn't? C'mon, you love your Heelys. You're the doc on wheels. It's not impossible. It's a challenge. One you will face one day. There isn't a time limit, so it doesn't have to be tomorrow or in a year, just someday," Callie encouraged her, "Or don't you miss those shoes? And don't lie to me, I saw you looking at them with a sad face."

"Fine, yes I do miss being in them," Arizona admitted and then snapped the pencil out of Callie's hand and showed her another challenge.

"Ooooh, I like that," Callie flirted when she read _Making my wife come hard_.

Finally Arizona looked at all those challenges on her list, many challenges that she had to face. "I'll never be able to face all of these!"

"Oh, another challenge," Callie took the pencil and wrote _Believing in myself _on it.

"Why did you become an orthopedic surgeon again? You should've become a therapist," Arizona yawned with a cute smile.

"No way, I like bones and using my hands. I would just yell at my patients and tell them to get over it already," Callie then added another challenge and could see the fear in Arizona's eyes. "I know this is a huge challenge but I know that one day you'll be able to face it and I'll be standing right beside you, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona answered nervously. She knew that one day she would have to fly again but thinking about it now made her heart race and brought back all the memories.

"Hey babe, are you okay. I didn't want to push you too far. I'm sorry, I'll just rub that off."

"No, don't do that. It has to be on my list. It's just…it was so…so…," Arizona tried to find the words but her breathing started to get father.

"Shhh…it's okay, nothing is going to happen to you, I'm here and you're safe," Callie pulled her into her arms and rocked back and forth.

"I know it's just…I thought I would die and…it was so scary and I felt so helpless and the thought of never seeing you or Sofia again was…"

"Hey, but you're not dead. You live and you have us around you every day. Don't go into the _what might have been_. Focus on here and now, okay?" Callie kissed her head softly and continues listening to Arizona's talking.

Xxxx

_Arizona looked out of the window and wished she had not taken Alex place. She preferred being with her wife and Arizona right now, eating and then cuddling in bed. But here she was, in a plane. She didn't even like flying. She knew that the chances of a plane crash were lower than a car crash but in a car she felt way safer. High up in the air she felt like giving up her control to someone else. And Arizona was a woman who hated to give up control. She loved to have her feelings under control, to know all the statistics and to be prepared for whatever was coming. Suddenly the plane made a weird movement and made everyone's heart skip a beat. _

_"What the hell was that?" Cristina was the first one to speak. _

_"It's probably just…" Arizona screamed when the plane lost height quickly._

_"What's wrong with the pilot? Doesn't he know how to do his damn job?" Mark screamed madly._

_"We're going to crash, I know that, we're going to crash," Lexie started to scream hysterically and tried to hold onto something._

_"We're not going to crash, Lexie!" Arizona unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to walk to the front cabin to talk to the pilot when the plane lost height again but this time faster and uncontrolled. Arizona was thrown face first into the wall. She didn't have time to react or wipe away the blood on her face because she was thrown back and forth like a dolly. She could hear and feel her rip cracking and screamed. When the plane finally hit the ground she was thrown outside and landed in a weird position on her leg. _

Xxxx

"I think…I think I lost consciousness and when I came to my sentences again I…I heard someone screaming so hysterically and loudly. God, the screaming didn't stop and…and when Cristina yelled at me I realized that I was the one screaming so hysterically," Arizona sobbed and continued. "I don't think I can ever go into a plane again, Calliope, I can't…I won't…" Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and sobbed.

"Hey, of course you can. Not now. Not tomorrow. Maybe not in the next years and maybe even never but…you said it yourself, your champ list needs challenges. But you face each and every challenge when the time is right and you will feel it then. You know what, your champ list actually misses lots of challenges," Callie then said and opened the pencil.

"More, Calliope? There are already thousand," Arizona whispered discouraged.

"Here, we didn't start the challenges at the right time. These are all the challenges you already faced bravely," Callie marked one challenge after another.

"Getting out of the bed, sleeping in one bed with my wife again, going to the physiotherapy, smiling again, cuddling with my wife, walking with a prosthesis, going on a treasure hunt in the woods, playing soccer, showering with my wife, holding Sofia again, cooking dinner, saying the words awesome and super, being perky from time to time, talking to Bailey about a patient…" Arizona looked up at her with a smile. "Oopps, yes, I was there. Bailey actually tried to push you a little."

"Well, she succeeded," Arizona smiled, "I already faced lots of challenges huh?"

"Oh yeah, well, it's a champ list and you are definitely my champ!"

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona leaned closer and looked confused at her wife who looked shocked at her and then started to sob and wipe her tears. "What, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm not sad…just happy. You…you just, well you just faced another challenge," Callie sobbed and wrote the challenge on the paper: _Telling my wife that I love her._

Arizona read it and got tears in her eyes too. Arizona sat up straight and took her hands around Callie's face and kissed her softly. "I love you!" Arizona said again and pulled her wife into her embrace. It felt good being the one holding her again and not the other way around.

"I love you too," Callie whispered and snuggled closer to the person she had almost lost. She couldn't believe her luck.


	11. Phantom pain

"I can't. I can't. I can't." Arizona sat on her bed and looked down at her leg. "I don't want to get nicknames because of my leg, I'll fall down while surgery and kill someone, I can't even run and we have to run. We are surgeons, we run all the time. Running is part of our jobs."

"Honey! Stop, okay," Callie took both of Arizona's hands and squeezed them."You will be fine. No operation for a while until you can stand long enough. No one will call you any names and all of your friends are on your side. Take a deep breath and then get ready." Callie kissed her nose and gave her the prosthesis.

"Will you come and kiss me from time to time?" Arizona pleaded.

"Of course I will. Here, those are twenty kisses for the beginning!" Callie took Arizona's face and kissed her all over. "And now get ready, I'll see you at the hospital!" Callie rushed out of their apartment to tell everyone how to react around her wife so that Arizona would feel comfortable.

xxxxx

It felt good to be back. It felt like a piece of puzzle was with her again. Her heart was racing but she took a deep breath and looked at her list. She looked at her champ list and smiled, took a pencil and marked the sentence that said, "Going back to work!". Another deep breath and finally she walked inside with the stick that she still needed most of the time. She saw Alex and Callie at the counter and walked over to them. "Hi!"

"Heeey, Robbins," Alex said as if it was nothing special that she was here. Callie had told him not to make any comments or irritate Arizona.

"Hey, good, you're here. Well, I got to run!" Callie immediately told her. She had to fix Derek's hand. But of course she gave her wife another kiss.

Alex immediately started telling her about all the patients. She was happy to feel normal again but the girl that followed her with the wheelchair was definitely going on her nerves. She didn't need it. Not at all.

Her day went perfectly fine but her body was killing her. Walking that long without sitting down for a minute was just exhausting.

Xxxx

"Welcome back!" Bailey said and squeezed Arizona's arm.

"Thanks. It's good to be here." Arizona smiled and shrieked when Teddy hugged her tightly from behind.

"Hello, friend," Teddy said and gave her a penny.

"What's that?"

"A penny. It's for fortune." Teddy just said and then looked at her files. Arizona put the penny into her pocket and then took her files.

Xxxx

Callie walked into the cafeteria and waved at her beautiful wife. She came over to her and gave her a soft kiss. "How are you?"

"Good, a little exhausted but in a good way." Arizona admitted.

"I'm proud of you!" Callie said with a mouth full of food "This is so good. I love this food."

"I don't know anyone who'd say the same. You're crazy!"

"Well, you love crazy me!" Callie kissed Arizona on the mouth, "That was number 42 for the day!"

xxxx

"Robbins, are you sure you want to…" Alex asked carefully and told the woman with the wheelchair to come closer.

"Karev, I'm a surgeon. I can do it and you'll be there too," Arizona answered annoyed.

xxxxx

The operation was going perfectly fine but her whole body was on fire as if she had run a marathon. Her body wasn't used to standing that long any more and the pain in her leg grew. She needed a pause and started stretching when she heard the wheelchair again. Totally annoyed she turned around, "You, whatever your name is. Can you stop stalking me with chairs? I'm stretching, which is normal…we all need to stretch sometimes. So can you get that thing away from me?" Arizona rolled her eyes when the younger doctor looked confused from her to Alex.

Luckily everything went fine. The operation was done and the only thing she had to do for now was talking to the parents. But then suddenly she shifted all of her weight on the prosthesis and lost her balance. With a loud sound she landed on the floor.

"Everybody out! I said get out. Now!" Alex screamed when he heard Arizona crying on the floor. He hated to see people cry and he hated that he never really knew what to say to sad people. He kneeled down, "Are you okay? Robbins, are you hurt? Did you hurt your head?" He thought that she was crying but when she turned around, she was actually laughing loudly.

"I…I was so proud of myself for…getting through today. The surgery, like nothing was different. And I'm such a big shot that I went. I put all my weight on my left foot," Arizona laughed hysterically "I don't have a left foot. I'm on my ass. And you should see the look on your face," Alex face went from being totally shocked to a soft smile. "You have to help me up," Arizona held out her hands and Alex immediately helped her and almost carried her out of the room while she leaned on him and still laughed. "Wait, I have to check the number on my list." Arizona pulled her champ list out of her pocket while Alex still helped her standing.

"What's that?" Alex asked curiously.

Arizona held it up. "That's my pink champ list. Laura colored it for me and now I've succeeded and faced the third challenge for today! I am definitely a champ." Arizona smiled proudly.

"What were the challenges?"

"Starting to work again, Operating without fear and Laura added that if I fall down in front of a patient or a doctor that I should just laugh and stand up again." Arizona clapped her hands proudly, "And that's what I did a second ago. I didn't cry."

"Nope, you definitely didn't," Alex smirked "Lucky you that Dr. Hunt wasn't there."

"Owen?" Arizona asked confused.

"Well, you know, could've been hard for you to prevent yourself from crying with the chief besides you!"

"KAREV! I'm not going to cry in front of Owen," Arizona slapped him softly, "And…does everyone know about my authority issues?" she whispered and fell back into a chair in exhaustion when Alex nodded.

"Don't worry, they think it's cute. I think it's annoying and you have to grow up," Alex patted her shoulder and then walked away. He turned around again and yelled, "Good job, Robbins!"

Arizona nodded and smiled proudly at him and then let her head fall onto the desk. She was exhausted, beyond exhaustion. So she just stayed there.

xxxx

Callie was in a great mood. She had heard that Arizona had done an operation and didn't even need a wheelchair. She was super proud and was looking for Arizona to give her the 50th kiss. "Hey Bailey, did you see Arizona?" Callie ran to Bailey who nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"You should tell that stubborn wife of yours to take it slow on her first day!"

"Why? Did something happen?" Callie immediately went into her worry-mode and imagined everything that could've happened.

"Well, she's beyond exhaustion and drooling on my charts," Bailey pointed behind her. When Callie peeked over Bailey's shoulder she saw Arizona sitting at the front desk in a chair with her head lying on the table while she was sleeping. "I admit it, it looks cute but get her off my charts, now!"

Callie laughed, nodded and then walked over to Arizona. She kneeled down besides her as she patted Arizona's back softly, "Ari, let's get you home?"

Arizona slowly opened her eyes, yawned and then got up fast when she realized that she had fallen asleep in the hospital. "Oh shit," she sprung up but luckily Callie had her arms around her waist, so that she didn't fall.

"C'mon, your shift is over," Callie walked into the locker room with her wife who leaned her head on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, champ!"

"Thanks," Arizona yawned and got her clothes.

"So, this is kiss number 50. I have to meet a patient now but I can't wait to see you at home again," Callie leaned down and gave Arizona a long kiss.

xxxx

Arizona tried to get home but he pain was hurting like hell, so she decided to stay in the locker room for a little longer. She turned around when she felt someone looking down at her.

"Is it the phantom limb pain again?" Owen asked and already knew the answer.

"I'm turning crazy," Arizona said exhausted, "I operated today. It's my first day back and I already operated and here, look!" Arizona gave Owen her champ list. Owen looked down at it and raised an eyebrow. "That's…well…why am I showing this to you? It's…my champ list, things that I still need to learn and today I learnt three big things."

"I like the list but one point is missing," Owen gave her the list back and took a mirror and held it to her leg. When Arizona looked down it felt like she had two legs again and suddenly the pain wasn't there any more. "_Working on your phantom pain_ should be on that list."

"What are you doing?" Arizona looked down at the mirror again, "Owen, I have pain in a leg that no longer exists. I'm turning crazy."

"No, you're not. So, is the pain any better now?" Owen explained his method and could tell that Arizona was not really accepting his help.

"Yeah, it is. A little."

"See, you just need to figure out what works for you. Callie knows all this, what is she saying?" Owen asked softly.

"I…I don't know. I haven't told her that I have the pain at day too!" Arizona admitted.

"She's an orthopedic surgeon!"

"And I have been her patient for so long. And I am just starting to feel like a wife again. She needs me too and I cannot have this. I'm finally getting my life back together and I will not be screwed over by something that's not even there," Arizona screamed madly at him.

"Fine, we'll work together. I'm gonna help you and we'll figure this out, okay?" Owen said softly and patted Arizona's back.

"No…I…" Arizona answered and shook her head.

"Fine, you work with me and operate or you don't work with me and don't operate," Owen stood up and smiled softly at Arizona's shocked face.

"I'm a surgeon. I must operate. You can't…" Arizona answered shocked and suddenly realized again that Owen was the new chief, her boss.

"I know that and you're one of the best but your phantom pain won't go away without doing anything. So, what's your answer?" Owen looked down at the woman who suddenly got teary eyes and bit her lip. "Arizona, you will feel better again. I promise! Does it hurt that much?" He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"No, I'm not…I'm..," Arizona looked at the ceiling and hoped that her tears wouldn't come out.

"Oh," Owen said astonished. Everyone in the hospital knew about her authority issues but he had always thought that this was just a rumor and he was definitely not yelling at her right now and thought that she didn't have to cry. "Well then we meet tomorrow at one!" Owen smiled and left the room. "This is an order!" he added and smirked.

xxx

Alex came inside the locker room when Owen left. He could immediately tell that Arizona had cried, "Dude, are you crying again?"

"Go away Karev," Arizona sobbed but he took a chair and held out a hand. Arizona looked confused at him and wiped a tear.

"Gimme the list," Alex ordered but when she didn't, he just took it out of her pocket and wrote another sentence on it. "Here," he threw the list onto her lap and then took a cup of coffee.

Arizona looked at her list and read the sentence, "_Get over my childish authority issues_!" she smiled a little and then put it back into her pocket.

"It's good to have you back, Robbins. Even the baby crying," Alex said when he left the room. Arizona nodded and took a deep breath and finally changed into her normal clothes.

Xxxx

"Owen, this is Laura," Arizona said when she went into a room that looked like she was at the beach. She had promised Laura to spend the day with her.

"Hello Laura, I'm Owen. Nice to meet you," Owen held out a hand and Laura shook it very shyly and almost went behind Arizona.

"Great, we should get started right away. Sit down on the chair and put on the glasses," Owen said to Arizona and then looked down at Laura, "And you sweetheart, do you want to look into those glasses too?"

"Okay, I like the make believe waves," Laura whispered. It was then Owen realized that the girl wore a prosthesis too.

"I like them too. So you think that Arizona should get them?" Owen smiled wildly.

"Yup, but she's annoyed that you made her come," Laura said and Arizona rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Is she? Could have fooled me," he went to Arizona and put her into the chair, put the electrodes onto her forehead and then gave her the glasses. He did the same with Laura but didn't put on any electrodes.

"Okay, now, breathe and try to calm down the waves. Try to slow them down," Owen explained.

"Wha…what's the point in here?" Arizona asked annoyed. How should she calm down any stupid waves that weren't even real?

"Well, maybe Laura can explain it to you, huh?" Owen asked the girl who was way calmer than Arizona.

"If you can calm down the waves or fire or anything else then your brain learns how to calm down every pain you have. It gets magic power and when you're in pain you just think of the waves again and then the pain goes away," Laura explained.

"I can't…I can't do that, this is dumb," Arizona took off her glasses.

"This is not dumb, it's biofeedback!" Owen argued.

"I can't…I can't stop the stupid make believe waves. What else do you got?" Arizona asked impatiently. Owen explained her what else he got and smiled when Arizona pouted like a little girl.

"Laura, did it work for you?" Owen then turned to the girl but Laura was not answering but lying peacefully in the chair. "See, she even fell asleep!" Owen and Arizona laughed and then started all over again.

xx

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Owen said to Laura when the session was over. Laura nodded shyly and then went outside with Arizona.

"Arizona, that was Ron Weasley!" Laura smiled wildly and jumped around. It was always sweet how fast her behavior changed when strangers weren't around her any more.

"What?" Arizona burst out into laughing, "that wasn't Ron Weasley. That was my boss."

"Wow, you have Ron Weasley as your boss. That is awesome. So the hospital is Hogwarts," Laura laughed and ran to Callie who was at the counter.

"Heeeey, what are you doing here?" Callie asked surprised, "And you? You got a day of."

"We were at the beach," Laura smiled up at her while her hands were around Callie's waist.

"Oookay," Callie laughed and gave Arizona a big kiss.

"Your boss is Ron Weasley. He can do magic," Laura told Callie who looked down speechless.

"Who is Ron Weasley?" Callie asked and Laura and Arizona looked at her with an open mouth. In their mind it was impossible not to know Harry Potter.

"Okay, I know this look. It's another Disney or children thing that I don't get, right?" Callie laughed when Laura and Arizona still looked shocked at her and then shook their heads.

"I can't believe that I married someone who doesn't know who Ron Weasley is," Arizona laughed loudly.

"Why are you talking about Harry Potter's best friend?" Cristina asked without looking up from the computer.

"See, even Cristina knows him," Arizona pointed at Cristina.

"Ooookay," Callie rolled her eyes and slung her arms around Arizona and Laura, "And I married someone who never watched Pulp Fiction. So we're even!"

xxx

_**Have a wonderful weekend! Mine would be even greater if you told me what you think of this chapter ;)**_


	12. Surprises

"Torres, she hates surprise parties!" Alex mentioned while Callie was extremely excited.

"She doesn't hate them. I mean…yes, she does kind of but I want to celebrate her. You know, it's a big step that she's working again and that she's horny and…"

"Whoooaw, stop there. I'm not Mark. Don't tell me such stuff!" Alex held up his hands and wished to get these images of Arizona and Callie having sex out of his mind.

"I know you're not Mark. Nobody can replace him," Callie answered a little madly, "but you're still a friend. But my wife only has one leg because of you. So suck it and help me prepare the party!"

"What? I know I should've been in the plane but it's still not my fault," Alex defended him, "Does Arizona still believe that?" he asked hurt.

"Alex, it was a joke!" Callie translated.

"Oh. Well you suck at making jokes!" He left the room madly while Callie cheered. She loved preparing parties.

xxxxxxx

Arizona was exhausted. She walked up the stairs and could already hear lots of people talking in her apartment. She shrieked when Callie opened the door, got out and closed it behind her. "Look, I know you don't like celebrations that have to do with you and that's totally fine with me. But…well, you also know that I love celebrations and preparing them for my loved ones and you are my favorite loved one with Sofia. And…I think it's kind of unfair that I'm not allowed to celebrate you because without you I wouldn't be happy and…well happiness is something we should celebrate. And you're working for a month now and…so…please don't be mad at me but when you come inside some of your favorite people are there and just eat…I prepared food and there is no plan or anything. Just eating and talking. Nothing more," Callie rambled.

"And here I thought I was the rambler," Arizona smiled.  
"Surprise!" Callie whispered, "So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, Alex already told me!" Arizona revealed.

"What? Noooo…then it's not a surprise any more," Callie whined, "I'm going to kill him."

Arizona took a deep breath, "How many people?"

"Um…just a few. Your favorite people!"

"How many, Calliope?" Arizona asked again.

"Um…I didn't count but maybe fifteen?" Callie closed her eyes because she thought that Arizona would start to scream at her but she opened one eye again when Arizona didn't say anything.

"I don't get how fifteen isn't many for you but can we please go inside now? It's cold!"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Callie opened the door again.

Arizona looked happy at everyone. There were Meredith, Derek, Bailey, Alex, April, Avery, Owen, Cristina…and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her parents and parents in law sitting at the table and laughing with Sofia and Laura.

Arizona turned around and kissed Callie on the mouth, "Thanks!"

Callie nodded and pointed at Alex, "See Karev, she likes it!" Callie whispered while Arizona greeted everyone and finally walked to her parents.

xxxxx

"Oh honey, you look great," Arizona's parents hugged her tightly.

"Thanks but could you let me breathe again?"

"How we missed this smile," Arizona's mom got tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter again.

"We're so happy that you're okay," Arizona's parents in law hugged her tightly too and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you!" Arizona answered and needed to sit down a minute. Hugging everyone was exhausting.

xxxx

A little later everyone was sitting on the ground and laughing. Callie tried hard to explain the word on the card without speaking. She was jumping around like crazy and then crawled on the floor.

"A spider?" Arizona yelled and Callie nodded wildly and jumped up and down.

"A jumping spider!" Bailey said and high fived with her team when it was the right word.

"Why didn't you come from spider to jumping spider? Now we're one behind team number 3," Callie slumped down besides Arizona and pouted.

"I knew it from the beginning but you were too cute to watch!" Arizona whispered into her ear.

Bailey pointed at her nose and then into the sky. "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!" Callie's father said and everyone looked astonished at him when this was right.

xxxxxxx

The day was perfectly fine. After a lot of fun and laughing everyone except of Laura, Arizona's parents and parents in law left their apartment. It had become totally natural that Laura was at their place from time to time.

"So, you helped my daughter through therapy? You must be a great girl," Arizona's mother sat down on the floor where Sofia and Laura were puzzling.

"She is grandma. She's the best!" Sofia answered while Laura just blushed and looked at the puzzle.

"How old are you?" she asked and laughed when her grandchild answered for Laura again.

"She's already seven and I'm turning four soon," Sofia said proudly, "and we got earrings now. Laura cried a lot but I didn't. Not a second."

"Oh, I cried a lot too when I got mine!"

Laura looked up for the first time but when the woman smiled at her, she looked away again. "Okay, girls. Let's have dinner."

xxxxx

They all sat at the table and started eating the spaghetti. "I just told Laura and Sofia what amazing little girls they are!" Arizona's mom started. Callie and Arizona smiled proudly and nodded.

"I'm awesome!" Sofia said with a full mouth and made everyone laugh. "Are you awesome too?" Sofia looked at Laura who just blushed even more. Everyone could tell that Laura was very shy around strangers.

"Have you ever eaten without your hands?" Callie's father suddenly said.

"Dad!" Callie said alerted and couldn't believe when her father started eating the spaghetti like a pig but she smiled when Sofia and Laura immediately laughed out loud.

"Mom!" Arizona whined when her mom joined in. Soon the kids laughed loudly all the time when they put the spaghetti into their mouths with their hands. "Why exactly did we start this?"

"C'mon, it's fun!" Arizona laughed and grabbed a spaghetti with her hand.

xxxxx

"Clean your faces!" Callie threw the towel to everyone. "Especially you two. You look like tomatoes!"

"I clean yours and you mine," Laura suggested and giggled when Sofia put the towel onto her face.

"I clean yours and you clean mine?" Arizona suggested and looked down at her wife but instead of using the towel she kissed her wife onto her cheek and then licked a bit sauce off.

"You did not do that? Our parents are in the room next door," Callie laughed, "You got three seconds!"

"Nooo, that's not fair. I don't wear my prosthesis." Arizona whined.

"Here, momma!" Sofia gave it to her fast and immediately Arizona started to walk away fast. She was getting better and better.

"Don't do that!" Arizona pointed at her wife who was on the other side of the table and had a spoon full of sauce.

Neither of them realized that their parents were watching them proudly. Both parents were glad that their kids finally had their happiness back.

"Oh yes, I will do that and then I will lick it off your face!" Callie laughed and started running.

"Nooo…that's not fair." Arizona ran around the table as fast as possible but Callie got her and dragged her to the couch and slumped down on top of her.

Sofia and Laura ran over to them and couldn't stop giggling. Arizona's whole face was red with sauce now while she tried to get free but Callie had a good grip and then Callie started to lick a bit off.

"Ewwww…" Arizona whined but couldn't stop laughing. Finally Callie took a towel and put it on Arizona's face.

"Do you want to help me tickle her? She's very ticklish!" Callie laughed and could feel that Arizona tried to break free which ended in both falling down the couch. "Are you okay?"

"No, it hurts so much." Arizona pretended.

"Oh god, I'm so…you're lying, right?"

"No, no. It hurts, right ummm…" Arizona tried to think of a region but Callie already jumped on her again and started tickling her. The kids joined.

xxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I think it's bedtime for you, Sofia," Callie went into the child's room and looked down at them.

"She already sleeps," Laura whispered and continued puzzling.

"Oh, why didn't you come out?" Callie asked confused and put Sofia into her bed.

"I wanted to puzzle." Laura concentrated, "Tadaaa…done. Now I can come out. Is Alex shift ending soon?"

"Do you want to sit down with us?" Arizona asked Laura who walked shyly to the couch. It was astonishing how shy Laura could be around some people. She was a total contrast to Sofia in that way. "Alex just called, there was an emergency operation and he'll come and get you right after it."

"Okay," Laura answered and sat down at the corner.

"Laura, I heard that you like Disney. Is that true?" Arizona's dad asked sweetly. This little girl reminded him of his own daughter when she was younger.

"Yes…um…sir," Laura whispered.

"That's what our daughter told us. So, we bought this for you," he held up a DVD and gave it to Laura. Laura smiled at him and whispered a thank you.

"Do you want to watch it now?" Callie hoped that Laura would say no. She definitely didn't want to watch a Disney movie now.  
"Um..," Laura looked at Arizona and Callie who smiled back at her.

"Say yes. I'm so in the mood for Disney!" Arizona smiled and received a soft elbow punch in her ribs from Callie.

"Yes," Laura said and gave the DVD to Callie.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"She's adorable!" Arizona and Callie's mom talked to each other during the movie.

"Honestly, why don't we shut down the TV? Nobody is watching that shit and Laura is already asleep!" Callie suggested and went through Laura's hair. Laura was lying with her head in her lap and sleeping peacefully.

"Be quiet, Calliope. I watch it," Arizona shushed her.

"I'm married to a child," Callie laughed when Arizona even got tears in her eyes. "This is a cartoon. How can you cry because of a cartoon?"

"Callie, seriously. You're heartless," Arizona pouted.

"She looks like you!" Arizona and Callie turned around and looked at Arizona's dad who looked down at Laura.

"Huh?" Arizona asked confused.

"Laura. She just looks like you when you were her age. And she's definitely as shy as you were."

"You were shy?" Callie asked perplexed.

"Oh yeah. It took Arizona a while to finally find her voice and become confident," Arizona's mom said.

"Mom, dad, please don't start with old stories," Arizona whined and then nodded, "But she does really look like me as a child. She also has dimples and her hair is finally getting blonde again!"

"So your friend Alex tries to adopt her?" Callie's father asked curiously.

"Yes but they are not making it easy for him because he's a single man but we have hope that they will change their minds. He's really great with her and he hopes that they first let him foster her until he can adopt her. We get answers in a month," Callie answered and yawned.

"Well, how about we all go to bed?" Arizona suggested as she was getting tired to. "Where should we put her? Alex's operation obviously takes longer," Arizona's mother asked and smiled down at the sleeping child.

"Um…let's just put a blanket over her," Callie suggested.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Arizona and Callie woke up when they heard someone sobbing. At first they thought that it was Sofia but then they remembered that Laura was still lying on their couch. "I get her," Callie answered and walked outside to see what was wrong with the little girl. Laura was obviously crying in her sleep, so that Callie sat down on the couch and patted her back softly. She hoped that this would just calm down the girl and continue sleeping but instead it woke her up. "Bad dream, huh?" Callie couldn't handle such sad eyes, so she lay down besides her and pulled her closer into her embrace, "Do you remember what it was about?"

"There was a monster and it put me in a cage and never let me out," Laura sobbed into Callie's chest.

"Oh honey, that's horrible. You know what. This couch isn't comfy at all. Let's get into bed with Arizona," Callie pulled the young girl into her arms and walked into her bedroom again. She then lay her down in the middle and could tell that Laura was already half asleep.

"When is Alex coming to get me?" Laura asked with closed eyes but didn't even hear the answer any more.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Alex went into Callie and Arizona's apartment at two in the morning after a hard day at work.

"It's okay my dear," Arizona's mother patted Alex arm and then let him in. "Are you hungry?"

Alex looked confused at Arizona's mother. He had never really had a motherly figure and couldn't understand that a woman he didn't even really know would ask him such a question. Actually he was very hungry, he had not had the time to eat while operating.

"I know how it is with kids. Sometimes you just forget your own needs. How about I make you a delicious sandwich with ham and bacon?" Arizona's mother saw the hesitation, "You're not allowed to say no and Laura finally sleeps. Does she always have such nightmares?"

Alex slumped down on the couch and yawned, "Not always but most of the time."

"You're a nice man and I very good to her," the older woman answered and gave her husband a kiss, who was now awake too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Alex sat on the couch and ate his sandwich, "It's great. Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"So, do you have any news about fostering Laura?" Callie's mother now asked. It was absurd that Alex was sitting in the living room, in the middle of the night, with four older people whom he had just met today.

"Not yet," Alex answered sadly and took another bite. He then looked up as Laura jumped tiredly into the room and rubbed her eyes. She wore a big shirt from Callie and immediately sat down on his lap and cuddled closer while her eyes closed again. Alex rubbed her back and then stood up with her in her arms. "Thanks for the sandwich!"

"You're welcome," Arizona's mom said. All of them could see that Laura was attached to Alex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last week with their parents was great but they were also relieved to spend some time alone again. Then one day they received the big and horrible news.

_"Alex, where are you? Call us back!"_ Arizona screamed into the phone and threw her mobile madly on the couch when his mailbox only answered. Again. For the 17th time. She then turned around and talked to the officers. "It's his mailbox but I can assure you that it's not kidnapping. Alex is…"

The officer looked annoyed at her and interrupted: "He doesn't have custody rights, Mrs Robbins. This is a kidnapping situation."

Arizona and Callie looked worried at each other, "He's so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He could actually go to jail. What was he thinking? Why didn't he come to us?" Callie walked up and down when they were alone again.

"We need a plan," Arizona said helplessly and jumped up when her mobile phone finally rang. "_Alex_?"

"_Arizona, I'm in trouble_," Alex whispered into the phone.

"_I already know. Where the hell are you and what happened_?" Arizona half screamed into the phone.

"_I…I…freaked out and I don't know what to do_," Alex stuttered and felt sweat on his forehead.

_"Okay, calm down, Alex. Where are you?" _

_"Oh god, what did I do? I'm so stupid."_

_"ALEX! Focus. Come back now and we'll find a solution. Alex, this is serious. They think you kidnapped Laura and you could go to jail. They are even assuming sexual abuse. You make it worse if you don't come back._"

There was suddenly a weird sound in the phone.

_"Arizona? Arizona?" _Alex yelled into the phone. He panicked even more when he didn't hear her any more. Immediately he looked for more money in his pocket but couldn't find a cent. _"FUCK!"_

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Arizona screamed into the phone and threw it onto the ground.

"The police will find him anyways. Karev is such an idiot," Callie yelled furiously and tried to make up a plan that would calm down the whole situation.


	13. A little Grey's anatomy drama

**Here comes a long chapter...**

xxxxx

"Fuck! This isn't happening," Alex let his head fall onto the steering wheel. Today had officially turned into a nightmare.

"Why aren't we driving?" Laura whispered confused as she looked out of the window.

"We don't have gas any more. But I know a motel that's not far away. So let's go there and then we'll call Arizona and Callie to get us," Alex saw the fear in Laura's eyes.

"Are we going back?"

"Laura. We can't run away. The police will…"

"The police?" Laura widened her eyes in shock, "But we didn't do anything. Will we go to jail?"

"No, we won't, well you won't," he regretted saying the last sentences out aloud. Immediately Laura got teary eyes. "Don't cry. Let me do the thinking okay and…and we just walk to the motel now and then we make a plan."

"I don't want us to go to jail. We aren't criminals," Laura tried to be brave and suppressed her tears as she unbuckled the seatbelt. Alex and Laura walked in the dark. He was trying hard to find a solution when he felt the small hand squeezing his.

"Will they find us in Africa too?" Laura whispered with a hopeful smile.

Alex smiled softly back as he tried to hide his own panic.

xxxxxx

_"WHAT?" Alex ran into the orphanage with mere panic on his face, "Tell me this isn't true." He wanted to spend a day with Laura but here he was standing in the orphanage and heard the horrible news._

_"Alex, calm down!" the director of the orphanage told him. She liked him and could tell that Alex was good to Laura but it was not her decision whether he should be allowed to foster Laura or not._

_"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me? Where is she?" Alex screamed madly at the director of the orphanage. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Alex, she is with a nice family. They already have an adopted child that is twelve and…"_

_"Shut up! She doesn't even know the family. She didn't even have a vote although it's about her life and Callie and Arizona wanted to adopt her. Where do they live?"_

_"Alex!"_

_"Tell me!" Alex threatened but then felt strong hands around his arm, "I would let go of me."_

_The security man didn't say anything, pulled him outside and just looked down at him, "Go or we'll call the police."_

_"Get out of my way," Alex tried to get inside again to find out where Laura was living right now but that big man didn't move a bit. The moment he felt the pain in his hand and the around his eye, Alex knew that trying to punch a security guard had not been a good decision. _

_"Do that again and you'll land in prison," the security guard threatened as he pointed his finger at the smaller man. Alex looked up madly but then decided to turn around to go home. _

_xxxxxxxx_

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Alex paced up and down in his room as he tried to think of a plan. But he had no clue where Laura was. This was such a bad timing. He knew that Laura would be scared and alone right now and that if someone else than Callie and Arizona adopted her, there would be the possibility that they wouldn't be allowed to even see her any more. He went through his hair and then sat down on his bed but immediately jumped up again when someone was whining in pain. Alex immediately knew who it was, looked under his bed and pulled the little girl out. "Laura! Oh my god, who did this to you?" He touched her split lip and could tell that a bruise was forming around her eye. "Fuck, they hit you?"_

_Laura looked up at him with sad eyes and slung her arms around him, "I don't want to live with them. I want to be with you. Please don't make me go there, please don't," Laura sobbed heavily. _

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry that I didn't find out earlier. They told me today. You will never go back to them," Alex explained guiltily and couldn't believe that anyone dared to hit Laura and that she had to suffer three days at their place. _

_"Can I stay with you?" Laura asked helplessly as she looked up with the saddest eyes Alex had ever seen. Of course he wished to tell her that this was possible but he couldn't lie to her. So he kneed down and took both of her shaking hands._

_"Laura, I know that this is hard and I really wished I could promise you that you can stay with me but I can't because I cannot make that decision but Arizona and Callie…"_

_"Why?" Laura didn't understand that it was impossible. Alex took care of her and she loved spending time with him. Sometimes she had the feeling that Alex wasn't really fighting for her because in her mind everything looked so plausible and easy. She should just live with Alex. End of story._

_"Because the stupid state has to decide. But I promise you that..." Alex was confused when Laura shook her head and let go of him and then sat down on his bad and cried into her hands._

_"You always promise," she sobbed hysterically and wanted to run out of his room but he grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms. Laura had never tried to get out of his embrace and it hurt Alex that she didn't want to hug him now but he could understand her feelings. He of all people knew how it felt to be a child without a stable home. He rocked her back and forth until she calmed down._

_"I know this is hard and it sucks. I'm mad too because I want to see you happy and live with me," Alex answered softly although inside he was freaking out and just wanted to hit the shit out of these people who had hit his Laura, "but we have to call the orphanage now and Arizona and Callie will…" _

_"I don't want to go back," Laura still cried and shook her head, "Nobody will worry." _

_He knew how it felt to be neglected. As a foster child himself he had experienced abuse more than once but there was no way that he would let Laura go through the same shit. _

_He wanted to tell Laura about Arizona and Callie's adoption plans but his mobile rang and he went outside to talk: "Nice family you chose for her. These bastards hit her and made her run away to me." Alex almost yelled into the phone. He wished that Laura could just stay with him right now but he also knew that he would make it worse if he wouldn't tell the truth, that Laura was with him. "Of course she's all right with me. She was crying because you put her into a family that she doesn't even know and that is abusive." Alex fumed again when the director didn't allow Laura to calm down at his place and decided to come over. _

_"Alex, no one hit her and her new family is great."_

_"So you're actually considering putting her back?" Alex whispered into the phone to make sure that Laura wasn't listening._

_"It is her new family and it always takes time to adapt."_

_"She has a family. Us! Arizona, Callie and me. They want to adopt her."_

_"Alex, this isn't the right time for this discussion. I come and get her and I'm sorry for this situation but neither a single man nor a lesbian couple should adopt Laura. End of discussion."_

_Alex couldn't believe what he had just heard. This was absurd and so wrong on so many levels. He hung up madly, took a deep breath and then walked back into his room, "Laura, they…Laura?" he looked around in confusion when no one was in his room any more. Then he saw the open window, "Fuck!" he stormed out of his house, forgot his mobile phone and hoped that Laura had not run to far. _

_xxxxx_

_Laura tried to run as fast as possible while the tears streamed out of her eyes. She didn't care that it was dark and freezing, all she cared about was running. She didn't want to live with strangers. Of course she had no clue where she was heading. She was a little girl, seven years old and the only thing that she felt right now was loneliness. _

_xxxxxx_

_"LAURA!" Alex screamed into the dark in panic. He wished that he had his mobile phone with him to call Arizona and Callie for help but he knew that he couldn't go back now. He continued running and was relieved when he saw her pink hair-band on a branch. It was then he saw her trying to get out of the grip of a man. _

_"Calm down, Laura. Please!" the older man told the little girl who tried to free herself._

_"I don't want to live with you!" Laura sobbed and scratched him helplessly. _

_Alex pushed the man backwards to his car and looked madly at him, "Get your fingers off of her."_

_"This isn't what it looks like. She's my foster child," the man said calmly and friendly. _

_"This is the one who hit you?" Alex fumed and looked from Laura to the man. Then he snapped, pulled the man at his sleeve and punched him right into his face. "How can you touch a little girl, you bastard?"_

_"I didn't…" the man had no time to say anything when Alex pushed him onto the streets. Then everything escalated. Two other men saw the fight on the streets and got out of the car to help the man that was lying on the streets with a bleeding lip and got yelled at by a younger guy. These men ran over to them. That's when Alex did something he would regret. He told Laura to jump into the car and within a second he was inside himself and started to drive as fast as possible._

_"That fucking bastard, he hit you. I can't believe this. When will they finally take care of the children in an orphanage?" Alex could tell that Laura was scared and shook heavily, so he put his hand onto her shoulders and squeezed it. "Don't worry, nobody is going to hit you any more."_

_"Ummm…okay," Laura whispered confused and wiped her tears. _

_"Everything will be all right," Alex whispered to reassure himself but in reality he knew that he was just about to do a huge and stupid mistake. _

_ xxxxxxx_

He was relieved when they reached the motel. He knew that the next step would be hard but he also knew that Arizona was right. Running away would make the whole situation worse, so he dialed two numbers and then kneed down in front of Laura who sat on the bed with a fast beating hard.

"You send me back to the family, right?" Laura whispered scared.

"Of course not. I would never let you live in an abusive home. I know this is confusing and scary but I'm definitely not sending you back. You know that if I could, I would have already adopted you. But the state doesn't allow it and it sucks. For you and for me!" Laura listened carefully to what Alex was saying. "But running away isn't an option and it was wrong of me to steal the car and drive into."

"But I want to be with you," Laura whispered sadly, "We can just go somewhere where no one knows us. Nobody will look for me forever or miss me. And…we could tell Callie and Arizona where we are so that they could come and visit us."

"That sounds good but unfortunately that's impossible and although this isn't the best situation to tell you but there's a family that would love to adopt you and I know you like them too. We just have to show the state that they are the best shot you can get but it will be easier to prove that than with me as a single man."

"No!" Laura shook her head wildly and slung her arms around Alex, "I want you. Nobody else." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "This isn't fair!"

"Duh! This sucks," Alex caressed her back and made her look at him again, "But it's Callie and Arizona. They want to adopt you."

Laura looked extremely shocked at him and didn't know what to say. Of course she loved them but it had never come to her mind that they could actually adopt her. All kinds of emotions rushed through her small body. "Laura, this is good news. They will definitely not send you back to a family that hit you, so Arizona and Callie can…" Laura interrupted Alex.

"They didn't hit me," Laura whispered with a sob.

"What?" Alex asked confused and widened his eyes.

"I fell down the stairs when I run away," Laura sobbed.

Alex didn't know what to say. He felt even more panic and let his head hanging to think for a moment. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry!" Laura cried into his chest.

"I'm not mad. Well not at you but at me," Alex whispered as he caressed her back, took a deep breath and finally told her, "I called Arizona and Callie and the police."

"The police?" Laura jumped up, "Why? Why did you call the police? We have to run away," Laura took his hand and pulled him to the door.

"No. We wait until they come. The police think that I kidnapped you and was not nice to you, so we have to show them the difference. But don't you worry. It'll be all right in the end," Alex wished that he could really believe that.

xxxx

Some minutes later Callie and Arizona arrived at an old motel and already saw two police cars outside. They ran inside and saw how Laura clung to Alex as if she would die if she let go of him.

"No, no, leave him alone," Laura screamed in the arms of an officer that had trouble holding her. She was kicking and scratching him while Alex was handcuffed on the floor with an officer on top of him. Somehow Laura managed to break free and ran to Alex and tried to push the officer off of him, "You're hurting him. Leave us alone!" she cried hysterically and then slung her arms around Alex neck and held him tightly.

"Laura, it's okay…" Alex tried to calm her down, which was not really easy with the pain radiating through his body.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't hurt him," Callie walked in front of the officer, "he's an idiot but definitely not a criminal." The officer didn't really listen and pulled Alex in a standing position to walk outside with him.

"Let me go," Laura used all her strength and finally bit the officer into his hands to get free. She immediately ran after Alex but was stopped by Arizona who put her arm around her waist. Unfortunately Laura pushed her backwards and made her fall onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked worried and ran after Laura when Arizona nodded. Her heart broke when she saw Laura trying to open the police car's door with all her strength. "Alex," Laura cried. It wasn't easy pulling her back but Callie somehow managed it without hurting the girl.

"Nooooooooooo!" Laura screamed when the first police car drove away with Alex.  
"Laura, shhh…calm down," Callie held her tightly while Laura tried to break free, "it's me, Laura. Callie"

It took a while until Laura calmed down and stopped fighting the embrace. When she looked up and saw that the woman holding her was really Callie, she cried into her chest and held her tightly. Callie and Arizona had tears in their eyes too and looked worried at each other. They had never seen Laura that devastated. Callie looked madly at the officer who told her that they had to come with them. She wanted to yell at him but she knew that Laura had already experienced enough right now. So she got up from the ground, took Laura into her arms and walked with her and her wife to the car.

xxxxxxxx

A little later Arizona and Callie lay in their bed and tried to calm Laura down. "No, we have to go back," Laura was still sobbing and tried to push Callie away who sat in front of the bedroom door but of course Callie was stronger.

"Laura, there is nothing we can do for him now but tomorrow. You have to sleep and…" Callie tried to reason again and again and went through her hair but Laura pushed her hand away.

"No," Laura slumped to her knees again and sobbed, "Let me out!"

"Sweetie, Alex is asleep now and nothing is going to happen to him. You need to sleep too." Arizona sat on the floor in her pajamas as well and tried to calm Laura down but whenever they wanted to hug her, Laura tried to get to the door in panic. They could tell that she started to hyperventilate through all her crying. So Arizona took a deep breath and just pulled the girl into her lap and although Laura tried to get free, she held her there.

"Laura, look at me. Take deep breaths," Arizona held her hands onto Laura's chest but could tell that Laura was not calming down but having a panic attack. Laura suddenly started to puke and panicked even more. "It's okay, sweetie, just let it all out. Nothing is going to happen to you." Arizona drew circles on Laura's back while Callie held a bucket in front of the girl. The women looked worried at each other and when Arizona touched Laura's forehead she could tell that the girl was getting a fever from all the stress. When Laura was done with puking her whole body shivered and her energy was lost. She still cried but didn't protest when Callie pulled her up into her arms and went into bed with her. Laura couldn't even hold up her head any more. Arizona got into bed as well.

"Shhh…it's going to be all right, kiddo," Callie held her tightly to her chest as Arizona continued rubbing Laura's back. "Laura, Laura, look at us," Callie pushed Laura softly onto her back when she could feel her hyperventilating again. While Callie laid a hand onto Laura's chest and could feel the heart race, Arizona massaged the upset stomach. "Sweetie, you're making yourself sick again. Try to focus on my breathing and do the same, okay?" Arizona breathed in and out. Laura looked up at her with reddish eyes and tried to imitate Arizona's breathing.

"You're doing great, baby," Callie whispered and kissed her cheek. Callie and Arizona could see that Laura was finally calming down and loosing the sleeping fight but as soon as she had her eyes closed, she opened them fast again.

"Don't fight it, we won't go away," Arizona whispered into her ear and slung her arms around Laura when the girl turned around and snuggled into her with her thumb into her mouth. Callie continued rubbing Laura's back and was relieved that all of them could finally go to sleep.

Xxxxxxx

Alex woke up in prison with an aching back and a bad mood. He had not slept much because he had only thought of Laura. He felt guilty and stupid but also extremely furious. Then the door opened and Arizona came inside with the maddest face he had ever seen on his mentee.

"How is she?"

"How is she?" Arizona screamed down at him, "She had a panic attack and it took us hours to calm her down. She's with Callie right now and would barely talk. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I…I…," it was the first time that Alex didn't know what to say.

"You weren't thinking at all, Alex. How could you be so stupid? Couldn't you just wait a little longer until we would've adopted her?" Arizona screamed even louder.

"I know it okay. I fucked it up. I know that but what would you've done if you knew she was in an abusive household? Have you seen her split lip and her eye? I thought that they fucking touched her and I promised myself that this would never happen to Laura, okay. I failed. You don't know how it is to be pushed around from one foster home to another. When nobody cares for you. When you get hit all the time. At day, at night. When nobody listens to what you actually want in your own life and when the only thing you can do is running away because you have to be the one convincing yourself that you're not worthless. Yes, I made a mistake and I was stupid and irresponsible and…I regret it but…" Alex didn't know what to answer any more and went through his hair, "I didn't really want to kidnap her and I definitely didn't sexually abuse her."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "I know that. And I also know that the orphanage isn't Disneyland but you know that Callie and I want her. You were the one asking us, Alex, and now this? There is no reason why you pulled such a stunt."

"I know. Don't you think that I know that? It was the stupidest thing I've ever done but…I didn't know what to do."

"You could've come to our house, explain the situation in the orphanage. There were lots of solutions."

Alex nodded, sat down on his bed again and looked at the ground. "We have a lawyer for you. He'll come around at one and be with you when they question you. I know you don't talk about your past but Bailey told me about it."

"Bailey?" Alex asked shocked. He hated when people suddenly looked differently at him because of his troubled childhood.

"Yes, everyone knows about the situation and how stupid you really are," Arizona said madly. "So, you tell the police about your past and you make them…"

"No way. My past has nothing to do with this situation," Alex defended himself.

"Let me get this clear. You could spend a long time in prison if they found you guilty for kidnapping an innocent child, for a sexual abuse that you didn't do, for almost punching a security guard, hitting an innocent man and stealing a car. You are gambling with your future, Karev. Do you think that any patient would want a criminal to be their doctor? You work in Pedts for God's sake. Your past has everything to do with what happened. You tell them that you were a foster kid. You tell them that you went to more than 17 foster homes, that you were abused, that your mother was mentally ill and you tell them about your siblings, about your father, about everything." Alex looked shocked at Arizona and didn't know what to say. "So for once in your life you do what people tell you. You're an idiot but I don't want your future to be ruined and Laura needs you. I need you. The hospital needs you. Do understand that?"

Alex nodded with teary eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Arizona and turned around to the wall. He hit the wall madly until Arizona put her hand around his hurting fist and held it tightly.

"Thank you," Alex whispered sadly, "and…and tell her that I'm okay and that…that…"

"Alex, she's seven. She knows you're in prison and won't believe that. We just have to make sure that you get out fast."


	14. Stop staring at my boobs

_**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry that I rush into things. I would love to take it way slower and stop skipping months (there were some skips in the last chapters) but I won't have that much time to write any more and I'd love to finish my story before I start diving into learning. I wasn't really happy with my last chapter - it would have been better not to upload it right after haven written it...but anyways, now I added the kidnapping situation and I try to make the best out of it. Happy times will follow and I give you some flashbacks in this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks!**_

xxxxxx

Sofia walked into her mothers' bedroom and was happy that Laura was still there. She had been with them for two days now and although Laura seemed to be very sad, she had managed to cheer her up from time to time. Normally her mama woke up immediately when she opened the door and let her cuddle with her. Arizona never really had a deep sleep in contrast to Sofia's mommy who could sleep through almost anything. Slowly Sofia crawled into the huge bed.

"Hey sweetie," Arizona yawned and opened her eyes for her beautiful daughter that immediately crawled into her embrace.

"Why is Laura sleeping in here again?" Sofia asked confused, slung her arms around Arizona's neck and looked into her momma's blue eyes.

Arizona was relieved that she didn't mind anymore that Sofia touched her stomp with her small barefoot feet. She had really made a huge progress in the last months and working at the hospital was definitely giving her back the confidence that she had lost after the accident. "She felt a little sick and had a nightmare. We shouldn't wake her up, sweetie." Arizona pulled the blanket and got into a sitting position.

"Do you want your prosthesis?" Arizona always admired how fast her daughter had adapted to the situation. That had always been what she loved about kids. They could be extremely strong and faced every challenge. Together they walked out of the room and closed the bedroom door to give Callie and Laura a little more sleep.

"We can make a delicious breakfast for them," Sofia suggested, "Maybe waffles or momma, we can make chocolate pancakes. Do you know how to make them?"

Arizona burst out into laughing and stretched her tired arms, "Just because your mommy cooks most of the time it doesn't mean that I don't know how to make them."

"Can I help?" Sofia hoped that Arizona would agree but she knew that it was easier getting things from her momma than from her mommy.

"You must, sweetie. So, I need three eggs," Arizona smiled at her cute daughter who looked into the fridge and looked at the eggs with a funny face. Arizona knew that Sofia tried to find out how many three eggs exactly were. She made the exact same face as Callie in situations where they had to think.

"Use your fingers, Sofia, then you'll find out the answer," Arizona encouraged her daughter and gave he a kiss on her cheek when she took three eggs.

xxxxxx

A little later Sofia and Arizona looked at the plates that were full of pancakes, bacon, eggs and other delicious stuff. "That looks yummy," Arizona and Sofia high fived.

"Momma, you must not fall with the breakfast, okay? Don't be clumsy," Sofia pointed a finger at Arizona who burst out into laughing.

"You think I'm clumsy?"

"Yes. Sometimes," Sofia said honestly and took one plate into her hand while Arizona took the other ones onto the table. She shrieked when suddenly two hands were around her waist and Callie snuggled into her neck from behind.

"That's mean. You know I cannot sleep when I smell all of this."

"Good morning sweetheart," Arizona turned around and kissed Callie onto her mouth.

"I could get used to waking up like this but I'm still so tired," Callie slumped into a chair and let her head fall onto the table as she closed her eyes again. "And I have a huge bruise on my leg. That girl kicks like a champion and the last days were exhausting."

"Awwww, my poor baby," Arizona made fun of Callie, "Well, then let's all eat in bed. Today is a good day, so let's have a breakfast celebration in bed."

"Yay!" Sofia jumped up happily and shrieked when Callie pulled her back at her waist.

"Where is my goodmorning kiss, huh?"

Sofia laughed loudly and kissed her mommy's cheek. "Good girl, now hop into bed but wake her up softly!"

Sofia nodded and ran into the bedroom and slowly crawled to Laura. "Laura," she started to whisper, "We have a breakfast party in bed now."

Laura just turned around and moaned. "Mommy, she sleeps like you."

Callie laughed, sat down on the bed with the plates and nodded, "Trust me, she'll wake up in a second when she smells the food."

Arizona and Sofia went under the blanket as well and started eating the breakfast. "Good morning!" Callie went through Laura's hair when she finally woke up and looked confused at everyone. Laura rubbed her eyes and laid her head into Callie's lap again. She was definitely not a morning person and needed some minutes to be really awake. She suddenly went into a sitting position with an open mouth, "Alex is getting out today, right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know it yet," Callie answered with a full mouth and regretted saying that out aloud.  
"Why doesn't he know it?"

"Because like we already explained it to you. What he did was wrong. Same goes for you. You must never run away. Karev has to learn a lesson."

"His name isn't Karev, Callie. His name is Alex," Laura answered confused and started eating as well. The four of them spend a while in bed and enjoyed each other's presence.

xxxxxxx

"I don't want to get out of bed. Ever," Callie answered while she was laying in Arizona's arms.

"Me neither. I don't get how kids can have one nightmare after another, be awake for almost the whole night and then wake up without being tired," Arizona yawned and was glad that Sofia and Laura were watching a movie. Both of them were relieved that the whole Alex-story turned out good. The police had questioned him, Laura, some colleagues and them. Luckily even the director of the orphanage had told the police that Alex had never hurt Laura in any way and he only had to pay pain money for the man that he had punched and for stealing the car. Nevertheless both of them were still excited about the next steps in their lives. Of course they had agreed to adopting Laura but it was still not sure whether they were really allowed.

"I want to lay in your arms forever," Callie whispered and kissed Arizona's neck again.

xxxxx

_Callie and Arizona were relieved to be alone again. Two weeks with their parents were more than enough. "So, he's coming in an hour?"_

_"Yes! I don't know why he can't wait to talk to us at work," Callie screamed from the bathroom. She was taking a hot bath and listening to peaceful music. _

_Arizona nodded and carried a sleeping Sofia to her bed. She was happy to be way more mobile now. Working for over a month at the hospital forced her to use her prosthesis every day and the more practice she got, the easier it became. She walked back into the bathroom, "You love my music against my phantom pain, huh?" Owen had given her the music and to her surprise it was working very well. She could finally calm down and Callie obviously too._

_"It is so calming and I'm a pro in calming down the waves," Callie didn't even open her eyes and continued listening to whale sounds._

_Arizona sat down on the edge and smiled. Her wife was just so wonderful and beautiful. She was happy that Callie never ran away from her. Even when had been a bitch to her._

_Callie let her eyes closed, took a deep breath and shrieked when Arizona suddenly lost her balance and fell into the water with all her clothing. _

_"Now tell me again that you're not clumsy!" Callie laughed and held her wife in the water. _

_"Calliope. Let me go!"_

_"Fine. Then don't bathe with me," Callie pouted and closed her eyes again but when she opened them again she saw the hesitation in Arizona's eyes. Arizona still had problems accepting her stomp and although they had showered together, bathing was another challenge. "Honey, don't push yourself," Callie took Arizona's hand with closed eyes._

_"I'm not…pushing myself. I mean it's you, my wife and you've seen me naked without giving me a disgusted face and I love bathing, right. Both of us love it but…"_

_"What are you afraid of?" Callie asked softly and squeezed Arizona's hand._

_Arizona shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath, "Honestly, I have no clue. It's like I know that I don't have to be afraid of anything but my emotions tell me otherwise."_

_"Well, then we have to show your emotions that bathing with your wife is the most calming thing ever. Get out of your clothes and jump in."_

_"Calliope."_

_"No, don't Calliope me now. I mean it. Get naked." Both of them laughed at her last sentence and to Callie's surprise Arizona took of her clothes._

_"Yay, that's what I wished for. Today is my lucky day." Callie helped Arizona getting into the water and let her sit in front of her. She immediately started to massage her shoulders and could tell that her wife relaxed after a while and leaned back._

_"This music really is relaxing. Owen definitely knows what works," Arizona whispered while she enjoyed the closeness._

_"I can't believe that I gave this to patients but never tried it out myself," Callie whispered and held Arizona even tighter. She was glad that Arizona was finally accepting such closeness again. It was good to see and feel all the progress and she knew that sooner or later sex wouldn't be a problem either. Callie was horny, extremely horny and she knew that Arizona was too but there was no way that she would push Arizona into that. _

_Xxxxxxxx_

_Alex walked into the apartment with a worried face. He had thought about this for two weeks now. Callie opened him the door with a towel around her body and hair, "Hey Karev, give us a minute. Grab a beer or whatever you want."_

_Alex just nodded and looked at Callie's ass that was hidden under the towel while she turned around. "Stop looking at my ass," Callie rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to get a juice. _

_"Don't see anything that I haven't already seen," he smirked and then widened his eyes when Arizona came outside half naked and with wet hair. Now he definitely saw something that he had not seen before. Arizona wore her prosthesis but only her underpants as she walked over to Callie and hugged her from behind._

_"I love you, Calliope," Arizona whispered into her ear and made Callie jump up. _

_"Oh my god," Callie immediately widened her eyes and pulled her arms around Arizona and pulled her closer to hide her naked torso and put her hands over Arizona's bottom. "Karev, LOOK AWAY!"_

_"Karev? What?" Arizona turned her head and blushed into the deepest red and hid in Callie's chest. "This isn't happening!"_

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Callie couldn't stop laughing when they were back in the bedroom with a closed door and changed into their clothes. In contrast to Arizona she didn't really have a problem showing her body to men._

_"This is NOT FUNNY!" Arizona yelled and put on her bra. "He saw me in my underwear and my…my naked boobs. I can't work with him anymore."_

_"Oh get over it. You have nice boobs, babe." Callie answered and brushed her hair. _

_"Callie, I have tried my whole live to avoid boob staring guys and now Karev saw them and he already told me once that he stares at them. I don't want to be a stare object."_

_"What? A guy stares at your boobs? That can't be," Callie made fun of Arizona and burst out into laughing when she saw her wife's face. _

_"Not all of us walk around naked in front of everyone," Arizona whined. _

_"Stop whining and continue listening to the great music," Callie pushed the play button and sang along._

_"God, it's like this music is your drug. Great, just great." Arizona went out with a red face._

_"Look, I'm sorry!" Alex said with a blush. Of course he didn't want to see his mentee half naked but he had to admit that Arizona was hot. _

_"We are NOT going to talk about this. Ever." Arizona said embarrassed. _

_"Okay." Alex sat down again and smirked. _

_"Stop smirking." Callie hit him at his head with a towel. _

_"Okay, okay." Alex held up his hands, "But I get it now, why you turned gay!" _

_"ALEX!" Arizona blushed into the deepest red and slumped down the couch. "Why are you even that early?"_

_"I…because I couldn't wait to talk to you."_

_xxxxxx_

_Alex paced up and down while Arizona and Callie sat on the couch and looked confused up at him, "Are you okay?"_

_"Not really," Alex rolled his eyes and then sat down in front of them, "Laura ran away to me again. She hates the orphanage."_

_"We know and we try to let her spend as much time as possible with us or you until they finally agree that you can foster her," Callie answered._

_"That's the point. They won't say yes. I can feel it and I talked to your parents."_

_"To our parents?" Callie and Arizona asked in unison._

_"Yes and it was actually their idea," another deep breath and then he let it out, "I want you to adopt her if they won't allow me to. Not just fostering or letting her sleep at your place but becoming her…well mothers."_

_Callie and Arizona looked shocked at Alex and were speechless. Of course they had already talked about it at times but they had never thought that Alex would actually be the one suggesting it. . "She loves it here, you love her, Sofia and her are inseparable and…I know it's a huge change and she's not your biological child. Well, Sofia neither is yours, so Laura wouldn't be that different. And she looks like you," Alex looked at Arizona, "With her blonde hair now she looks like a mini you, she has your dimples and you even both have a prosthesis. And she's lovely and sweet and easy to take care of and I'm still there and…Do you love her, do you care for her, do you want her to be happy? I know you do and I do too. And maybe they will allow me to foster her but what if they don't. What comes next then? Just think about it. You don't have to decide immediately"_

_"Alex, stop!" Callie smiled and took Arizona's hand into hers. "Of course we've already talked about that situation and…"_

_"Of course we would try to foster her if you're not allowed to," Arizona ended her wife's sentence with a huge smile._

_"Really?" _

_"Alex, we know that it's a huge decision and it shocked us more that you are the one who wants to dive into such a responsibility. We could never leave her in the orphanage. Having her at home with us already feels normal."_

_"Oh okay. So we wait until their decision?" Alex asked._

_"Yes," Arizona and Callie nodded. _

_"Wow, this is a weird situation," Alex coughed. There was a pause and Alex couldn't help staring at Arizona's chest for a second._

_"I swear to god, if you continue picturing my wife naked, you won't be able to make any signatures any more!" Callie joked and pointed at Alex._

_"I DID NOT!" Alex stood up and held up his hands in defense while Arizona blushed into the deepest red and hid behind a pillow._

_"GET OUT, KAREV!" she yelled into it. _

_Alex nodded and walked to the door, "Um…thanks," he said and went outside._

_xxxxxxx_


	15. A pink room

_**Yay, the next chapter and I hope you can read it now because some of you told me that opening this file won't work?!**_

_** Only two of you reviewed to my last chapter - maybe it was a bit too much drama...I don't know. Anyways, I will go back to the happier times now and I hope that you enjoy this one. I guess I'll soon start with some time jumps! Thanks for taking your time and sticking with my story. You are awesome ;)**_

xxxxx

Alex knew that he was very lucky that the charges had been dropped and that he got away with just paying money and losing his car license for three months. He waited outside for Callie and Arizona and knew that they would probably end up telling him again how stupid he was. Finally their car arrived and he saw Laura jumping out of it immediately and hugging him tightly.

"Hey," Alex said nervously to Callie and Arizona who just shook their heads.

"Get into the car," Alex did as he was told and sat in between Sofia and Laura in the back. He was more than relieved to finally be out of jail. The rest of the day the five of them spent eating pizza and just enjoying the moment.

Xxxxxx

"I hope Karev learns from his stupidity," Callie yawned in the evening while she slumped down on the couch where her beautiful wife was waiting for her and nodded in agreement.

"He will." It was totally natural now that Callie pulled the prosthesis off of Arizona's stomp and started to massage it to ease her pain that would still arise from time to time.

"I can't wait for the meeting," Callie pulled Arizona's feet onto her lap. She was excited, nervous and just wished to have clarity. They would have a meeting with a social worker at the orphanage next week to decide Laura's fate. Because of the circumstances everyone was keen on making a fast decision. Callie and Arizona had talked honestly to Laura and had told her that Alex would never be allowed to foster her but that they wanted to but that they still had to talk to some people who would make the decision. Until then Laura was allowed to sleep at their place.

"It feels like my head can't process that all. So much happened and is happening," Arizona said honestly and took a sip from her wine, "The plane crash, losing Mark, losing my leg, meeting Laura, Alex going to jail and soon we hopefully have a new daughter." Callie nodded but then burst out into laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Nothing of that is funny but…but it all sounds like we're part of a drama show. It's so surreal."

Arizona smiled at her wife and nodded, "Well, as long as we still have us, it feels pretty real." She squeezed Callie's hand and then yawned loudly, "Let's go to bed."

Xxxxx

"Karev!" Bailey walked over to Alex who was finally back at work. He hated the looks everyone was giving him and he tried to avoid talking about the mess he had gotten himself into.

"Ow," he looked shocked down at the short woman that had just hit him with her files.

"You're an idiot and if you ever pull such a stunt again, you'll be in even bigger troubles than landing in jail. Are we clear?" Bailey pointed madly at Alex who just nodded with a grimace.

Xxxxxx

Callie and Arizona were relieved that Laura had gotten back to smiling most of the time and laughing loudly. Having her around them was definitely a blessing but also a change. It meant being responsible for two little girls, driving to kindergarten and school and giving the orphanage an update every day. She had been with them for a week now and the appointment was due today. They could feel that Laura was very nervous because she got very clingy then and barely spoke a word.

"Hey babe, you don't have to be scared," Callie went through Laura's hair while Laura held Callie and Arizona's hand tightly. Both of them didn't really like that they had to bring Laura with them but tried to make the best out of the situation. They walked into the room and saw the director of the orphanage and a social worker inside. They greeted them and then sat down in front of them while Laura sat on Arizona's lap and leaned back nervously.

"Pretty exciting, huh?" the director smiled at Laura.

"Yes," Laura answered honestly and then stood up and walked over to the director that she knew for two years now.

"Do you want to tell me something?" the director slung her arm around Laura's waist and pulled her closer. She smiled at Arizona and Callie when Laura started to whisper something into her ear while she nodded understandingly. After a minute Laura stopped whispering and looked hopefully at the director who smiled back at the small girl as she went through her hair and told her to sit down again. Arizona immediately opened her arms and pulled her onto her lap again.

"So, we already talked about your situation and Laura now made it pretty clear that we're about to make the right decision. Laura is old enough to know what she wants and the only thing that's missing is a signature and then you're officially Laura's foster parents." Arizona and Callie held their hands tightly and smiled widely but saw the sadness on Laura's face.

"Laura, that's good right?" Arizona asked her sweetly but Laura shook her head.

"Laura, I'm not finished. You're officially their foster child and if everything works out fine, which I'm sure it will, and then they can adopt you. And no one will take you away again, okay?"

Laura's smile grew a little wider but she still had another question in mind, "Can I still visit Alex?"

"Well, at the moment you're not allowed to visit him but he's allowed to visit you at your new home," the director opened her arms, "And can I get a hug now. I will miss you!"

Laura smiled widely and went over to hug the older woman. She leaned against her and looked at her new foster parents that had tears in her eyes, "Just be happy, okay?" her director whispered into her ear and kissed Laura's cheek.

"Okay," Laura said and couldn't stop smiling at Arizona and Callie.

Xxxxxxxx

Laura felt very great when Arizona and Callie couldn't stop hugging her. "This is such a special day," Arizona whispered and kissed Laura's cute little nose. They had already planned to celebrate that day together and walked back to the car to get Sofia from kindergarten.

Xxx

Sofia waited extremely excited at the entrance of the kindergarten. She had already put on her shoes and jacket to be ready when her moms and Laura would get her. Normally she didn't really want to leave the kindergarten when they came but today was special because Laura would come and get her too. Her mothers had tried to explain to her what fostering and adopting meant because she had overheard them. The only thing she remembered was that Laura could soon be her sister or not. And she hoped that she would have a big sister. Immediately when she saw them, she ran towards them and hugged Laura tightly.

"I show you my friends," Sofia took Laura's hand proudly and showed her around. "That's my big sister Laura!"

Callie and Arizona smiled at the scenes. They were relieved that Sofia wasn't jealous at all.

Xxxxxxxx

Callie and Arizona lay in their bed this evening and although it was already pretty late and their shift would start early, they couldn't stop talking in each other's arms. "I'm so happy that we have each other. I couldn't do any of this without you. And we have two daughters now, Calliope." Arizona drew circles on Callie's stomach and kissed her neck.

"I know. I can't believe it. It's such a great feeling," Callie smiled back and kissed Arizona onto the mouth. She suddenly shivered when she felt Arizona's hand running over her underpants.

"Arizona, as much as I love having you this close, please don't…" Callie moaned a little when Arizona went over her underpants again and let her hand stay there.

"You're sexy when you're nervous," Arizona nibbled at Callie's ear and went up with her hand to touch Callie's breast.

"Are we…um…are we about to…?" Callie smirked and suddenly saw the lust in Arizona's eyes that she had missed for so long. Instead of answering her, she started playing with Callie's nipple but when Callie's hand wandered in between Arizona's leg, Arizona immediately pulled her hand back.

"Please just let me touch you. You're so beautiful, Calliope. Let's just make this about you," Arizona pleaded.

"Um…okay but I'm not sure if I can resist myself from touching you while I have you, the most beautiful and amazing woman, sitting on top of me," Callie answered and changed positions in a fast way that made Arizona shriek. Now Callie was on top of her and looking down with a soft smile. "And it's not fair. I won't let you make love to me while I'm not allowed to make love to you. So, no, although I'm horny as hell, you have to leave your fingers by yourself if you won't let me touch you," Callie held Arizona's hand and smiled at the small pout of her woman. She could tell that Arizona was hesitating and thinking for a moment. "What are you thinking about?" Callie let her head rest on Arizona's chest and heard the fast heartbeat and her taking a deep breath. "How about we just try and if you don't like it, you tell me to stop, huh?"

"Okay," Callie heard the soft whisper and started to draw circles on Arizona's belly. She could feel how tensed her wife was and started to kiss her neck while Arizona pulled her arms around Callie. Arizona gasped when Callie started playing with her nipples and she could feel getting wetter and wetter. Within a swift movement she pulled off Callie's shirt and snapped away her bra while Callie did the same with hers a bit later.

"Touch me!" Arizona pleaded and shocked herself, "Please, just…just touch me. I miss you and I need you now," Callie smiled and gasped when Arizona went into her pants while she did the same.

Xxxxxxxx

Arizona woke up naked in Callie's arms and to her surprise she felt great. More than great. She tried not to wake up Callie but moved a bit to get the list from her table. "What are you doing?" Callie yawned and snuggled closer to her wife.

"Oh just my champ list. I faced another challenge," Arizona went through Callie's hair and after marking _Having sex with my wife _she put the list onto the table again.

"That was a good challenge and I hope that once you faced one you'll try it again and again," Callie and Arizona burst out into laughing and the decided to get dressed.

Xxxxxxx

Callie felt great. More than great. Finally she was having back her sex life and she couldn't stop smiling. "What happened to you?" Alex asked irritated when he saw Callie's wide smile.

"None of your business," Callie continued smiling and looked into the charts and walked into the cafeteria. "Hey," she kissed Arizona on the mouth and started eating. Alex looked from Arizona to Callie and shook his head. They looked like freshly in love and held hands while they were eating each others with their eyes.

"I'm eating, okay!" Alex rolled his eyes in annoyance and then started to tell them what was bothering him, "I want to have a key to your apartment!"

Callie and Arizona immediately stopped the flirting and looked confused at him. "Why?"

"I want to paint her room. I'm relieved that you foster her and will adopt her soon but I always imagined that I would be the one painting her new room." Alex held out his hand and waited for the key.

"Alex leave us some space," Callie rolled her eyes and pushed back his hand. He had gotten onto their nerves the whole day because he felt a little left out now that they could foster Laura.

"I leave you more than space. But she wants a pink room and I want to surprise her," Alex smiled when Arizona gave him their keys with a moan.

"But we don't have to like it," Arizona pointed her finger at him and continued drinking her juice.

"He drives me nuts!" Callie let her head fall onto the table with a loud moan.

xxxxxxx

When Arizona and Callie came home they heard loud music coming out of their guest room. They peeked into it and were stunned. This wasn't their guest room any more but a beautiful princess room. The wall was pink and Alex had even put some frames on it with pictures.

"That's cute," Calliope pointed at a picture where Alex and Laura were eating ice cream and Laura's whole face was covered in chocolate.

"That was her first ice-cream after the accident," Alex explained.

"Thank you, Alex," Arizona squeezed his arm while Alex nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's the least I can do for her now," he whispered a little sadly. He still felt guilty about the whole kidnapping thing. Callie rolled her eyes, the pouting version of Alex was definitely getting on her nerves.

"I'm proud of you, Karev. Really, really proud. You definitely belong in Peds," Arizona nodded and patted his shoulder. Alex just shrugged his shoulder as if this statement didn't mean anything to him but in reality it meant a lot. "Where are Sofia and Laura by the way?"

"They went downstairs to play with the neighbor's kids," right in that moment the bell rang and when they opened the door, Sofia and Laura stormed inside.

"Woooooaaaw," Laura looked around in her new room. She had not expected it to be colored and that pretty.

"Alex did that," Arizona whispered and loved seeing her mentee smiling proudly when Laura hugged him tightly.

"I love it. Thank you!" Laura whispered and couldn't believe her luck.

"Oh, look at her," Callie pointed at their youngest daughter who had a mad face as she looked around the room. They could tell that she was jealous.

"I want to have a pink room too," Sofia pouted and looked up at her mothers.

"You have a pretty room too, Sofia," Arizona took her into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"No, I want a pink one," Sofia whined again.

"We think about it, baby, okay?" Arizona whispered but then saw the shocked look of her wife.

"We do?" Callie raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Her wife definitely made it easy for her to look like the bad cop.


	16. A family rule

Arizona and Callie loved having a whole weekend off and just spending it with the family. Laura lived with them for two weeks now and although it wasn't a long time, it already felt totally normal. The kids were in Laura's room when they suddenly heard them yelling at each other. They were a little astonished because they had never heard them fight but they knew that sooner or later the two kids would get into an argument – which was totally normal.

"That is mine," Sofia pulled hard at a book that she wanted to take into her room.

"No, it's not. Alex bought it for me," Laura argued and tried to get back her book but somehow Sofia had a good grip on it. Laura was 100% sure that it belonged to her and didn't want Sofia to take it into her room just like the little girl had done with other stuff that belonged to Laura.

"Give it to me," Sofia whined and didn't stop pulling at the book. "I will tell my mommy!"

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, hey, hey!" Callie came into the room and saw the two girls arguing, "What is going on?" She looked from Laura too Sofia and expected an answer.

"Laura won't give me my book," Sofia screamed madly. Callie had no clue whether this book belonged to Laura or Sofia and pulled the two of them away from each other.  
"If you two continue pulling like this, then you'll rip it and I'll take it away," Callie said sternly and looked down at both girls.

"But it's mine mommy," Sofia whined loudly and tried to get the book back. In contrast to Sofia Laura just let her head hanging and her lip started to shiver.

"Is it true that this is Sofia's book?" Callie asked Laura but was confused by her behavior. Laura didn't say anything at first but then looked sadly at the book.

"You can have it," Laura then whispered and gave the book to the younger girl who smiled proudly and walked out of the room. They could hear Sofia asking Arizona to read to her.

"Was it Sofia's book?" Callie asked Laura again who got tears in her eyes, shook her head and then let herself fall onto the bed and cried into the pillow. Callie immediately got up, walked outside to Arizona and Sofia, who were looking into the book, snapped it away from her daughter and yelled something in spanish at her. Sofia immediately started crying, ran after her mommy and tried to get the book back as she ran into Laura's room.

Arizona didn't really understand what was happening when she saw Laura and Sofia crying and Callie yelling madly at their youngest daughter. Sometimes she had the feeling that her wife could make fights worse, so she went inside and pulled Sofia onto her lap to calm her down while she caressed Laura's back as well.

"This is my book, momma," Sofia pointed at the book again. Arizona looked at the book and shook her head.

"Sweetie, that's Laura's book. Alex gave it to her," she took the book into her hand and opened it. "How about I read it to you two, huh?" Arizona went in between Laura and Sofia who cuddled closer to her and listened to the reading.

Callie was fuming right now. She hated it when Arizona interrupted her way of handling a situation, so she went outside the room and slumped down madly onto the couch.

xxxxxxx

Arizona was relieved that Laura and Sofia looked into the book by themselves now, giggles again and had forgotten their fighting. So Arizona went outside to meet her mad wife. "Are you mad at me?" Of course Arizona didn't really have to answer, she knew the look on her wife's face, a look that told her that she was in trouble and that Callie would yell at her in a minute.

"Yes and you know exactly why!" Callie fumed and looked furiously at her beautiful wife.

"Calliope, I just wanted them to stop crying and I don't see what's wrong with that. I also explained to Sofia that Laura's stuff belongs to Laura and not to her," Arizona defended herself.

"Sofia was lying about the book and instead of making it clear that lying is not okay, you rewarded her by reading to her. I bet she didn't even listen to what you call explaining." Callie said madly and went to the fridge. They made sure that the kids weren't listening.

"I didn't reward her but I showed them the benefit of sharing and it worked. And I don't think that she was really lying, she just thought that it was hers."

"Oh, trust me, Sofia knew that it wasn't hers," Callie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "And yes, she has to learn to share but not only the things that belong to Laura."

"Callie, you're exaggerating now. I'm sorry that I intervened with your method of handling fights but they were already crying, so it's a normal instinct to calm them down."

xxxxxxxxx

Arizona and Callie stopped yelling when they saw Sofia coming out of Laura's room with the book and other stuff that definitely belonged to Laura. "Do you think she believes that this belongs to her too?"

Arizona rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fine, play the bad cop and handle the situation. I won't say anything."

"Good." Callie walked into Laura's room and saw her looking sadly out of the window. She sat down besides her, "Hey what are you seeing?" Laura shrugged her shoulders. "Did you give the book to Sofia? And your puzzle and the other stuff?" Laura shrugged her shoulders again and looked astonished at Callie who put her hand under her chin to make her look at her. "You have a right to say no, Laura. Just like everyone in this family. So, did you give her the things?"

"No," Laura whispered but immediately defended Sofia, "But she really wants it and she can have it. I don't mind." but got teary eyes.

"Hey honey, don't cry. Can you tell me why you're crying?" Callie went through Laura's hair and squeezed the girl's shoulder.

"I don't want to be a handful," Laura whispered sadly.

"Huh? Where is this coming from? You're definitely not a handful."

"Mr. and Mrs. Riley said that I'm a handful."

"Were Mr. and Mrs. Riley your foster parents?" Callie had a hunch and continued when Laura nodded, "They gave you away, right? Because they thought that you're a handful? But let me tell you something. Can you maybe look at me?" Callie pleaded and was glad when Laura turned her head to look into her eyes. Callie knew that Laura had been in a foster family a long time ago and that it had not worked out. In the end the little girl had been sent back to the orphanage. "Can I be really honest with you?" Callie whispered softly and wiped Laura's tears with her thumb, "You are definitely not a handful but do you know who is?" Laura shook her head. "Arizona is! Don't you remember how grumpy she can be when her prosthesis doesn't work how she wants her to. And Sofia is a handful too, you know her big temper tantrums and how she just stole your book. And me…well, I'm a tiny bit of a handful too. Especially in the morning. Arizona is always annoyed then because I'm not really a morning person. I don't think you're a handful girl and if you are, it doesn't matter because we are used to such people in our family."

xxxxxx

Arizona and Sofia came into the room right with Laura's stuff. Sofia looked guiltily at Laura and put the stuff onto her bed. She still looked a little mad but then apologized, "I'm sorry. I won't take your stuff any more."

Arizona smiled proudly, "But there is one thing you have to remember, Laura. We have a family rule!"

Callie and Laura looked confused up at Arizona. "That there is?" Callie asked a little confused because they had never talked about any rules.

"We stick together no matter what and that means that we're allowed to be moody, grumpy or a handful. We're just allowed to be how we are and nothing can tear us apart." Laura finally showed a small smile and nodded.

"Do you accept my apology?" Sofia then asked. In kindergarten she had to apologize all the time.

"Um…" Laura looked from Arizona to Callie.

"It's up to you. Your decision," Callie told the young girl.  
"Um…yes but only if you give me back my big cat puzzle."

At first Sofia looked up at her mothers but then she gave in, "Ugh, fine," she ran into her room and came back with the puzzle that she handed over to Laura.

"Good job, girls. How about we go to the playground now?" Arizona suggested and loved the girls' reaction.

"So much for not intervening, huh?" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear and kissed her cheek while Arizona looked stunned at her. "I'm happy you did. I love our family rule!" she slung her arms around her wife and walked outside.

Xxxxxxxx

"It hurts, it hurts!" Sofia sobbed in Arizona's arms while her momma rocked her back and forth.

"It's not that bad, baby," Callie looked at her daughter's knee. Sofia had fallen onto the ground and now got a scratch on her knee.

"I want a prosthesis," Sofia whined and looked at her mothers who were stunned.

"You want what?" Callie went through her hair and watched how Laura went down the slides with some bigger kids.

"I want a prosthesis like momma and Laura. When Laura or momma fall down on the prosthesis, it doesn't hurt," Sofia said honestly and cuddled closer to Arizona while both of her moms smiled at each other. It was finally time to get home again, "Laura!" Callie yelled but Laura didn't come immediately.

"Maybe she doesn't hear you," Arizona answered.

"Oh trust me, she does," Callie smiled when she saw Laura giggling with some new friends and playing hide and seek.

"Laura, it's time to go home,"

"In a minute," Laura yelled back and tried to catch the girl in front of her. She then ran back to Arizona and Callie who already waited for her.

"Can I sleepover at Mary's place?" Laura looked up at Callie.

"Mary?"

"Yes, we were together in the orphanage. She's adopted now too. Can I?" Laura asked again.

"No," Callie pulled her arm around Laura and didn't expect her to argue.

"But why?"

"Don't argue with me, young miss," Callie tickled Laura with a smirk on her face.

"But there is the family rule and it says that I can be me," Laura laughed. "And I want to sleep at Mary's place."

"Oh you!" Callie continued tickling Laura. She loved seeing Laura's other characteristics. It just showed her that Laura felt more and more secure with them. Laura turned around and looked at Arizona.

"Can I, Arizona?"

"You heard Callie," Arizona smiled down, went through her hair and opened the car's door.

"Whatta bummer," Laura pouted for a second but then started singing to the music that came out of the radio.

xxxxxxxx

Arizona and Callie drank their wine and listened to music while the kids were asleep. At least that's what they thought until they peeked into their rooms and could tell that Laura was wide awake. "Can't you sleep?"

"No," Laura shook her head and took a deep breath. She was thinking about so many things. About her dead family, about Alex, about her leg and her new situation. Callie and Arizona went inside the room and sat down on the bed to look down at the young girl.

"How about we lay down with you for a while and you tell us what you're thinking about?" Arizona suggested and squeezed Laura's cute nose.

"Okay," Laura whispered and opened her blanket. Callie and Arizona immediately went under it at each side.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Callie took Laura's hand and snuggled into the pillow.

"So much," Laura whispered and then she took a deep breath, "Are you mad if I…hang pictures on the wall of my mommy and daddy and Louisa and Kevin?"

"Not at all. We hoped that you would tell us a bit about them one day," Arizona answered and cuddled closer to Laura. Both of them had seen Laura looking sadly at old pictures but had never wanted to push her into talking about her past.

"I have this," Laura pulled out a picture and showed it to Callie. "I always have it with me."

"They are beautiful." Arizona yawned and looked at the happy family.

"That's my mom and my dad. And that's my sister Louisa and my baby brother Kevin. He was three years old. My sister was nine. Um and now they would be…um…five and eleven," Laura continued and told them about the things that she still remembered. Unfortunately she didn't really have that much memory any more. It didn't take long that her eyes got tired and she really had to fight to stay awake.

"Why don't you close your eyes and sleep? You can tell us more whenever you want." Arizona suggested.

"I'm not tired." Laura yawned but then closed her eyes and in a second she fell asleep.

"We will take good care of your daughter." Callie spoke to the picture and got out of the bed again.

"Promised!" Arizona added and gave Laura a kiss.


	17. This is our family

xxxxx

4 years later (Laura 11, Sofia 8)

"Mooommaa, leave me alone." Laura whined when Arizona came into the room to wake her up for school. She remembered the time when Laura had been a morning person but somehow that had changed a lot.

"Nope, get up. I already told you ten minutes ago." Arizona pulled down the blanket, slung her arms around her daughter and pushed her out of the bed. She was lucky that Laura was still small and light for her age and that she could still carry her around. She half dragged and carried her pre-teen into the bathroom. Laura snuggled into Arizona's neck and let her eyes stay closed until she hear her mama turning on the shower.

"Can't I stay at home?"

"Nope," Arizona kissed Laura's forehead and went outside the bathroom again where her other daughter greeted her.

"Morning momma!" compared to Laura Sofia was a big eight year old girl and to all surprise a morning person. Sofia and Laura got along great, their fights weren't big and most of the time neither of their moms had to intervene.

"Morning," Arizona kissed her chubby cheek, "Can't your sister be a morning person like you are?"

"Don't think so. She's like mommy," Sofia laughed and took the cereals as she saw her sister jumping into the room only in her underpants and looking around. Something that frequently happened in the morning. Arizona and Sofia looked at each other and laughed.

"Again Laura? When will you learn to put your prosthesis at the same spot every night?" Arizona shook her head and then kissed her tired wife. "You can continue sleeping, honey. Your shift starts late."

"I know but I want to see you all and I woke up on top of a prosthesis," Callie kissed Sofia and then pulled Laura onto her lap to tickle her merciless, "Your prosthesis is in our bed and if I find it there again you'll be grounded for two weeks."

"That would not be fair," Sofia answered with a full mouth and defended her big sister.

"And you too because you talk with a full mouth," Callie joked and pointed a finger at her youngest daughter. She smirked at Arizona when Laura still wasn't dressed except of her prosthesis and underpants.

"What?" Laura asked her mothers as she got into her shirt.

"Who's Austin?" Callie asked curiously and suppressed her laugh when Laura looked extremely shocked at her.

"Calliope!" Arizona rolled her eyes to make her wife be quiet but she could tell that Callie was in her teasing mode.

"Austin, the one in the heart besides you." Callie pointed at the prosthesis that has lots of writing on it and was colored. Laura always loved to pimp it up.

"Austin is her boyfriend." Sofia pretended to kiss someone.

"He's not." Laura said embarrassed but blushed into a deep red.

"He is!" Sofia said back.

"He is not."

"He is!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, he isn't."

"Okay you two, stop it!" Arizona answered and looked at the watch, "Laura, get fully dressed and Sofia, is your bag packed?"

"Mama, it's not even half past. When mommy takes us to school we have more time in the morning." Sofia whined but stood up when her mama raised an eyebrow.

"And when mommy takes you to school you are late most of the times," Arizona looked with a smirk at Callie who couldn't protest because it was the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxx

This night Arizona and Callie were lying in each others arms and going through old photo albums. There were so many happy pictures in it and they remembered every moment. "How happy you look there." Callie pointed at a picture where Arizona was sitting in a bikini for the first time after her amputation.

_"It's so beautiful here." Callie said and watched Laura and Sofia building a tower out of sand. In contrast to Arizona, Laura didn't mind showing her stomp on a beach that was full of people. _

_"Mommy, can we go into the water?" Sofia asked and jumped up in joy when Callie nodded. Immediately the girls ran to the water. They had their own special technique: Laura would put one arm on Sofia's shoulder to jump faster to the water. It looked effortless. _

_"They are so cute." Arizona whispered feeling very grateful. She couldn't imagine her life without the two kids and she didn't regret adopting Laura for one second. _

_"You are cute." Callie kissed her softly on the mouth and then put sun crème onto her face. "But in contrast to me, you get a sunburn very fast, whitey!"_

_"Did you call me whitey?" Arizona laughed and continued watching the kids. They got along great. Sofia was four now and Laura eight. Both of them had fun in the waves and ducked under again and again. _

_xxxxx_

_"Come here." Arizona opened her arms with the towel and Laura slumped down to get dry. Callie did the same with their youngest.  
"You are shivering. Is the water that cold?" Callie asked._

_"It's freezing, mommy but we love it." Sofia answered, "Why don't you come inside as well?"_

_"Go. I'll wait here." Arizona said and Callie hesitated for a moment. She knew the reason why Arizona stayed under a towel and didn't want to come into the ocean but she hoped that some day her wife would realize that she was still very beautiful._

_"Are you sure?" Callie squeezed Arizona's hand. They had made so much progress but there were still many issues that they needed to address._

_"Yes. I'll watch you three." Arizona put on her sunglass and smiled._

_"I can stay with you, if you want." Laura suggested and sat down besides her moma. She didn't mind wearing a bikini and showing her stomp but it was a whole different story for Arizona. _

_"No, go have fun, sweetheart." Arizona said. She definitely didn't want Laura to miss all the fun because of her. _

_Laura sat down besides her moma and looked a little sadly at her. She then took a towel as well to put it over her stomp to hide it. "I'm sorry!"_

_Arizona looked down confused at Laura. _

_"Wha..at?" Arizona didn't know why Laura felt sorry but then saw how Laura looked sadly at her hidden stomp._

_"You don't like our stomps because they look…weird and I'm sorry I showed it to other people. I'll sit here now with you, okay?" It broke Arizona's heart to hear such words coming out of a child. Part of it was true, Arizona was still having problem with her stomp, not around her family but around strangers. But Arizona would never ever forbid Laura to show her stomp and she was in no way disgusted by Laura's. _

_Laura then whispered in a sad tone, "My stomp is disgusting, right? I can start wearing only long stuff too! I don't mind."_

_"What?" Arizona asked shocked. She had the hunch that Laura had heard Callie and her conversation last night how Arizona felt about her stomp in public. Arizona felt very guilty right now that her beautiful daughter thought that she could find anything on her body disgusting._

_"You never come swimming with us and it's really fun, even with one leg." Laura said honestly._

_"Your stomp is not disgusting, Laura. Not at all." She pulled her onto her lap, pushed down the towel and massaged the stomp of her daughter. In contrast to hers, the knee was not missing. _

_"Then why don't you come have fun with us?" Laura continued. She always needed an answer for a question. _

_"Um…well, people stare you know. I don't want them to stare at me." Arizona said honestly. Lying to Laura was useless. In the end Laura would always find out the truth._

_"But they always stare. Because you are very beautiful and because you have great blue eyes, because you're in love with a woman and not a man, because you have dimples and because you have a sunburn on your nose." Laura smiled down at Arizona and touched the nose. Sometimes Arizona couldn't believe how wise a kid could be. Especially Laura could say sentences full of deep meaning that would surprise her and Callie, Alex, her teacher and other grown-ups. _

_"Oh no, I do?" Arizona touched her nose and put some crème onto it._

_"Yes! At school a boy stared at me really long. His name is Austin and he just didn't stop. My friend then went to him and yelled at him and told him that it was not nice to stare at me just because I just have one leg. He said that I have two but that he never saw anyone with really dark hair and such blue eyes. We are friends now."_

_"You really have amazing eyes." Arizona said._

_"You too, Mama," Laura was shocked herself. This was the first time that she had called them that way. Although she was very happy with her new family it was still sometimes hard knowing that her biological family would definitely never come back._

_Arizona suddenly felt super proud, her heart raced and she knew that it was time to get over her fear and be a great role model to her daughter. _

_"You know what, screw the people who are watching. Let's go bathing." She jumped onto her one leg, it still looked way easier when Laura did it but she didn't mind. Then Laura put her arm around Arizona's waist and helped her jumping. _

_"Mom, look what I've found," Sofia showed her a big crab and immediately Arizona jumped into the water and screamed._

_"Put that thing away from me." Callie laughed loudly and slung her arms around her wife from behind. _

_"God, this is amazing." Arizona yelled when she started swimming. She felt free and realized that here, in the water, no one was looking at her and that it felt like nothing was missing. She swam to her wife and then slung one leg around her while the arms were around her neck. _

_"I love you!"_

_"I love you too, you dolphin." Callie laughed loudly while Arizona snuggled into her neck. _

_"She called me Mama," Arizona had huge sparkling eyes, "She called me, Mama, Calliope!"_

_"What? Why do I always miss such moments?" Callie whined and kissed Arizona happily. "That is…oh my god, really?" Callie felt very happy but also hoped that Laura would call her mommy too one day. Happy tears rushed into her eyes when she heard the next sentence. _

_"Moommmy. Stop kissing Mama all the time." Laura screamed and splashed them together with her sister. _

_"Oh, you're in trouble!"" Callie laughed and let go of Arizona who immediately dumped under the water and surfaced shocked. She burst out into laughing when she saw Callie throwing the kids around._

_"Hey, wait for me!" Alex ran into the water and took Laura and threw her high into the air. "And you too, you little bug."_

_"Uncle Alex." Sofia laughed loudly. _

_Xxxxxxx_

Callie and Arizona looked at another picture, "Oh god, look how sad she looks there."

"That was a hard day!"

_Callie, Alex and Arizona sat nervously on the couch and waited for Laura to come upstairs from playing with a neighbor. She was with them for four months now._

_"I don't like this," Arizona whispered and nibbled at her lip._

_"Me neither," Alex answered madly and took a coke out of the fridge. It was totally normal for him to be here from time to time and having a say in some rules. Laura's therapist had suggested that they had to forbid Laura to continue coloring her hair in black. It was not good for a child and Laura had to let go from her past a little bit. _

_Laura came inside happily, got out of her shoes and then ran over to Alex, "Alex! I didn't know you would come today," she hugged him tightly. _

_"Sure, I wanted to see you and we have to talk to you," Alex pushed Laura into the middle of him and Arizona while Callie sat in front of her._

_"Okay, I can read way better now. Can I read something to you? And Callie, in school we have a new girl and her name is Callie too but it's spelled differently and…" _

_"You are not allowed to color your hair any more!" Alex burped out without thinking. Arizona and Callie looked madly at him and couldn't believe how insensitive he could be from time to time. _

_"What?" Laura looked shocked from one adult to another. They could tell that she was about to cry._

_"Honey, remember how we told you that coloring your hair is very unhealthy and that it will hurt you in the long term? If you continue, then you'll…"_

_"But I want to have black hair," Laura lost the fight and the tears rushed down her cheek. _

_"Sweetie, I know we do but your natural hair is so beautiful and it fits your blue eyes. Just like Arizona's. _

_"I want to have black hair," Laura started to scream hysterically and hyperventilated. She looked madly at them and let herself fall onto another chair and cried into it. "I want to have black haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair!"_

_Arizona couldn't see such a break down and pulled the small girl onto her lap and let her cry into her shoulders. Although Laura protested at first, Arizona held her tightly and didn't let her go out of her embrace. _

_Xxxxxxx_

_This evening Callie and Arizona were exhausted, "She even cried herself to sleep," Callie looked guiltily at Arizona, "Did we do the right thing? It's so important to her. Maybe it's too early."_

_"I don't think it's too early. Her sister or family won't come back to her by having black hair and she's still young, it's better to forbid it now," Arizona whispered and smiled softly when their door opened and Laura came inside. Immediately Arizona opened her arms and pulled her in the middle._

_Laura sucked her thumb and still had tears in her eyes, "Can I please color my hair? Please!"_

_"Laura," Callie whispered sadly and went through Laura's hair as the girl continued sobbing in their arms. Suddenly Callie got up with a smile. "I have an idea. You want black hair, right? Just like your sister Luisa?"_

_Laura nodded, "and like you!" she added and made Callie smile. _

_"Well, we won't allow you to color your hair because it's very unhealthy but how about we buy you a wig? You can wear it whenever you want!" Laura didn't know what to say, "Give it a try, sweetie. We buy one right tomorrow in the morning. I promise, okay?"_

_Laura didn't say anything but snuggled closer to Callie and continued crying._

_ "Callie, that's a great idea. I think I'll buy one for myself too. It's like magic. You can put it on and take it off wherever and whenever you want."_

_Laura looked at Arizona curiously. "Right, babe. That's the best about wigs and they look very real. I think I buy myself one too. A red one."_

_"Red?" Arizona laughed, "Laura, do you think red is a good color for Callie?"_

_Laura showed a little smile and shook her head. _

_"Hey, don't team up on me, you two. Which color should I then get?" Callie continued distracting Laura from her sadness and was glad that it worked. When Laura talked neither Arizona nor Callie understood a word, so Callie pulled Laura's thumb out of her mouth. _

_"Blue, like a smurf!" Laura laughed, "And you can get a pink one!"_

_"Great, so let's all get to sleep fast, so that we get the wigs right in the morning. Whoever falls asleep the fastest wins," Callie said but realized that Laura was a little too old for this game. With seven years she already understood that this was a trick._

_"You don't know if you won when you sleep," Laura said and got into a sitting position and touched her stomach in pain. _

_"Are you okay?" Arizona went through her hair softly. Laura often got a stomachache after crying a lot. _

_"My scar hurts," Laura answered. Arizona and Callie had often seen Laura's scars from the accident but Laura had never talked about them. _

_"Do you need the magic crème?" Arizona asked Laura who looked confused at her, "We put it on your scars and the pain will go away in your sleep. Just lay down," Arizona jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom. She looked around for any crème that she could take and then jumped into the bed again. "I put this on my stomp sometimes and it works magic!"_

_Laura nodded hesitantly and then pulled up her shirt. Callie and Arizona took a bit of the crème and started to massage it onto the small stomach._

_"Does this feel good?" Callie whispered and could tell that Laura was about to fall asleep._

_"Yes," Laura whispered and tried to stay awake but soon she lost the fight._

_Xxxxxxx_

_The next day the four of them walked along the streets with their wigs. Callie had her blue one, Arizona a pink one, Sofia a green one and Laura the black one. All of them laughed nonstop and had a great day. _

_Xxxxxxx_

"Do we still have the wigs?" Arizona asked Callie and closed the album.

"Probably somewhere. I can't believe we spent 100 dollars for a wig that she didn't even wear for a month," Callie laughed and slung her arms around her wife's waist. Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms a little later.

xxxxxxx


	18. A happy family

**_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for staying with my story until the very end. I'm afraid to tell you that this is the last chapter - for now. I don't have the time to continue writing and have to focus on other stuff. But I still have so many ideas in my mind, so a sequel could be possible in the future or just some one-shots about this family. Let me know if you'd be interested (although it will probably not happen that soon!). I loved your feedback so much and you motivated me to write this fast and 18 chapters. You guys are awesome ;)_**

xxxxxxxxx

(Laura 11, Sofia 8)

Callie and Arizona were thinking about the past again. Sometimes they couldn't believe how lucky they were and through how much they had gone together.

"Those were such good holidays. But I still can't believe that Alex actually spent them with us without being invited." Callie said to Arizona as she looked at a holiday picture.

"Me neither. Who would have thought that he'd become part of our family?"

"Well not me. Mark, yes but Alex, definitely a no." Callie answered and then laughed loudly. Thinking of Mark was still making her sad but also remembering the great times she had had with her best friend.

"What is it, sweety?"

"I just remember the first time Laura called Alex daddy."

_Sofia and Laura loved spending time in the hospital. They were sure to become doctors as well and today was the "Take-your-kids-to-work-day". Of course there was a special room and nannies for emergencies. _

_"I love my gown," the five year old said and looked up at her big sister. _

_"Me too," Laura answered excited. Both kids adored their mothers and just wanted to be like them. _

_"Okay, so your mama has an operation. Do you want to see it?" Callie suggested and was happy when both kids nodded. She went to the room with them and told them to sit down while they could look down into the operation room. _

_xx_

_Arizona was operating right in the stomach of a nine-year-old boy. He had a huge tumor but she was sure that everything would work out fine. "Aren't these your girls?" Bailey asked and looked up as she saw two kids looking down at them with huge eyes._

_"What?" Arizona looked up and couldn't believe that Callie had actually brought them to watch an operation, a bloody operation, "Can you take over for a minute?"_

_"Sure," Bailey said while Arizona walked to her mobile phone madly to call her wife._

_"Hey, why did you stop?" Callie asked confused, not knowing that her wife was mad at her. _

_"Are you crazy, Calliope? They are not supposed to watch an operation. They are too young!" Arizona whispered in a stern tone._

_"Nah, they are fine," Callie shook her head. _

_"Right, Laura is about to puke. Get them out. See, I was right." Callie looked at Laura who suddenly held her hand in front of her mouth and then puked onto the floor.  
"Ewwwww…" Sofia said and jumped up. In contrast to her sister she was not disgusted but fascinated by seeing her mama operating._

_"I'm sorry." Laura apologized and ran outside where she bumped right into Alex. _

_"Don't tell me you watched an operation." Alex asked shocked._

_"There was a lot of blood." Laura said feeling sick again. Obviously she couldn't stand seeing that much blood and felt her stomach twist again._

_"Puke in here." He held a basket in front of her and caressed her back. Then he went inside again._

_"I take her, bad mother," he said to Callie who looked guiltily at him._

_"Tell her I love her and we come after the operation." In contrast to Laura Sofia wanted to continue watching the operation. _

_xxxx_

_"I hate to puke." Laura whispered as she walked into the cafeteria with Alex._

_"I know you do, that's why you shouldn't watch an operation." _

_"It was not my fault. Mommy said that it would not be disgusting." Laura whined and took a sip of water. _

_"Don't believe her. She's an orthopedic surgeon. They love the disgusting stuff." Alex laughed when Laura looked up shocked at him. "How about we just grab something to eat. Zola is in the cafeteria too."_

_Laura nodded and then sat down besides Zola a moment later. That girl was a chatter box. _

_"Laura! It's so cool right? We look like doctors. What did you see so far? I saw so much and when I'm big I want to become a doctor for kids. And you? Do you want to become one too?" Laura was always astonished how many questions one could ask without taking a breath._

_"I'm not that sure yet. I think I want to be a teacher," Laura answered honestly. _

_"You'd be a great teacher." Derek reassured her. _

_"But if I'll become a doctor, then definitely not a pediatric surgeon like momma and dad. I don't want to operate inside of kids. Not at all." Laura rolled her eyes. She didn't see the look on Alex face. He was pale. Beyond pale. _

_Meredith, Cristina and Derek looked at him and smiled. "Um…can you…I mean….I have to go…to…to…the toilet. I come back, okay?"_

_"Okay." Laura answered without knowing what she had just said to Alex. _

_xxxxxx_

_"Alex, where is Laura?" Callie asked when she saw Alex outside taking deep breaths. He looked like he would faint in a minute, "Are you okay?"_

_"Okay? Do I look okay? I am not. No, definitely not." Alex paced up and down. _

_"Okay, then wanna tell me what happened?" Callie asked confused and tried to understand his rambling._

_"What happened is that your daughter…not you…the bigger one…just…she…oh god." Alex continued rambling._

_"What? What did she do?" Callie was now loosing her patience._

_"She…she called me dad. She said mom and dad. MAMA and DAD. That sounds like I'm married to Arizona, which I'm not. I promise we never had any intimate moments."_

_Callie now burst out into laughing, "So, what are you feeling now?"_

_"I don't know. I'm…I'm shocked, you know. I'm a father now. I have to grow up. I have to…look for someone who's stable in my life, you know, a woman that is not a flirt. As a father I need to be a good example, right?"_

_"Are you at least a little happy?" Callie couldn't get him._

_"Happy? I am THRILLED. We have a daughter Callie, we have a daughter." He hugged her tightly and then ran back into the hospital._

_"Uncle Alex is weird, mommy!" Sofia said honestly, "Laura is already his daughter for a long time."_

_xxxxxx_

"Hey, you're still up." Sofia tiptoed into their bed and jumped right into the middle.

"Laura kicked me out of the bed. Her long leg can be so mean." Sofia whined and lay onto the pillow. "I don't like such sleepovers and now I can't sleep any more. Can I sleep here?"

"Tonight is an exception, okay. You aren't a toddler any more." Callie answered and kissed her chubby cheek.

"Okay." Sofia yawned and snuggled closer to Arizona who was almost sleeping.

"How about turning off the lights?" she suggested and then they heard Laura calling Sofia.

"I'm with mommy and momma!" Sofia said and a second later Laura crawled into the bed as well and fell into Callie's arms. Within a second Laura was asleep again. Callie went through her hair and pulled her closer and then turned off the lights. She took Arizona's hand and kissed it.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Arizona answered happily but couldn't hide her tiredness.

xxxxx

Later this night Callie heard Arizona in the living room. She got up too to see if her wife was okay, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so extremely happy." Arizona wiped her tears.

"Awww…come here." Callie opened her arms and Arizona immediately fell into them. "I'm happy too. We have amazing children and a great life."

"But you know what would've been even more amazing?" Arizona flirted and then opened her pajama a little. Callie immediately saw the red underwear and knew what that meant.

"No, don't tell me you had plans with me and the little monsters snuggled into our bed tonight?" Callie pouted and stomped her feet.

"Don't call them like that." Arizona laughed.

"Well, anyone who prevents me from having sex, is a monster. End of discussion." Callie whined and then opened the pajama again a little, "But that doesn't mean that we can't have sex here."

"Moooooommmy!" Sofia came outside and Callie immediately let her head fall onto Arizona's shoulder.

"Tell me again why I convinced you to get kids. I like your Spain and Sangria version better now." Callie whispered.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Arizona slung her other arm around Sofia who started to cough.

"I ache everywhere." Then they saw the marks on her body. Lots of them.

"Oh no, you have the chicken pox." Callie said and touched her forehead, "And a fever."

"I check on Laura if she has it too." Arizona went into the bedroom and rolled her eyes when she saw the marks on her daughter's back. She walked outside again.

"Two sick kids." She said and Callie stomped her feet again.

"Why? Why now?" she held up her hands in the air. "Did you have to get sick now?"

"We didn't do that on purpose! You're crazy, mommy." Sofia said and went back to bed.

"I'm so horny." Callie whispered to Arizona and whined like a baby. "They can take care of themselves but I really, really need you now!"

"You were the one convincing me to get kids, right. And I love you for that." Arizona went back into bed with a crème and took the kids' fever.

"Fine. Then tomorrow but you have to promise me." Callie whined and snuggled into Sofia and held her hands so that she would not scratch herself.

"I promise." Arizona laughed and went behind her wife and held her closely. She loved everything about that woman. Her smile, her smelling, her personality. This woman was the love her life and together with Sofia and Laura, her life was a great one. She didn't even think about the leg any more. Having one was normal now and there were very few things she could not do because of that handicap. This handicap had actually brought her the second daughter. If someone asked her, she would always prefer having one leg but Laura in her life than the other way around.

"Moom!" Laura said with tired eyes, "I itch so much."

"You have the chicken pox. Don't scratch." Arizona whispered softly.

"Ewww…how did I get that?" Laura asked perplexed and tired.

"Probably from school. Your sister has it too. Go back to sleep. No school tomorrow." Arizona laughed when Sofia and Laura high fived.

"This is awesome," Laura and Sofia whispered. Both of them didn't know yet that soon they would prefer school than having the chicken pox and a high fever.

"Very awesome. Two cranky kids at once." Callie pouted and turned around to kiss her wife softly.

"As long as they are not as cranky as you were with the chicken pox." Arizona kissed her back softly and snuggled into her neck.

"I was just cranky because you weren't at my side in the beginning." Callie said honestly and then looked shocked at Arizona, "You have to get out. You could get it too."

"Callie. I didn't get it when I finally came to your help because…"

"Arizona that is not funny. I won't take care of you too. You are the crankiest when it comes to sickness." Callie said sternly.

"What? I am not. You are way crankier and moody." Arizona defended herself.

"Yeah, right." Callie laughed and then pushed Arizona out of the bed. She landed flat on her bottom. "Get out. Sleep in a kid's room."

"Callie. I had the chicken pox as a child. I just didn't want to be…in such an unsexy situation." Arizona whispered.

"Oh you!" Callie took her hand and pulled her on top of her. They were lucky that their kids slept like stones. "You are horrible."

"I know but you love me anyways." Arizona answered happily.

"Okay, bathroom. Now!" she pulled Arizona along and for the next hour they tried to be as calm as possible.

xxxxxxx

"Now that was amazing." Callie fell into the bed again.

"I'm exhausted now. Let's sleep" she slumped onto the bed and put her arm above the kids.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

This was their life. A happy life.

xxxxxxx


End file.
